Way Back Into Love
by kyuhyuniverse
Summary: LAST CHAPTER IS UP! Sudah lima tahun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikah. Namun Sungmin baru menyadari kalau dirinya hanya dijadikan pelarian. Cinta sejati Kyuhyun telah kembali. Sungmin kalah. Namun akankah Sungmin menyerah serta meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan putri kecilnya?. Read, Review, and The next chapter will be updated. GS, Drama, Family, Hurt, Romance. KyuMin, EunHae dll.
1. Chapter 1

**Way Back Into Love**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun**

**Sungmin**

**Donghae**

**Eunhyuk**

**Heechul**

**Mrs. X**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : T +**

**Warning : GS, Typo, Abal, Longshot**

**Disclaimer : Sungmin belongto Kyuhyun but Kyuhyun belong to Mrs. X**

* * *

_I've been living with a shadow overhead,  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long,  
Trapped in the past  
I just can't seem to move on_

Rumah megah itu kini tampak ramai. Keluarga dan teman dekat datang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun pernikahan pasangan pengacara muda dan istrinya yang berprofesi sebagai penulis terkenal. Pernikahan yang nyaris sempurna. Sang suami adalah seorang pengacara muda yang mampu menarik perhatian dunia hukum Korea Selatan dengan "aksinya" yang mampu memenangkan kasus-kasus penting. Dan yang paling mengagumkan dari namja yang tidak menyukai sayuran ini adalah dia tidak akan pernah menerima uang suap dari para tersangka yang memang sering menggunakan cara licik ini untuk mendapatkan jasa pria tampan yang terkenal sebagai pengacara bertangan dingin (?) itu. Sedangkan sang istri, yang walaupun dia selalu sibuk dengan karya tulis terbarunya selalu bisa menyempatkan diri dan menomor satu kan keluarganya. Bagi yeoja yang terpaut usia dua tahun lebih tua dari suaminya itu keluarga adalah yang utama, bahkan ia hampir meninggalkan dunia yang begitu ia cintai pada saat melahirkan anak pertamanya dulu. Namun sayangnya, keinginan tersebut ditentang oleh suaminya. Ya, sang suami sangat tahu apa yang menjadi impian terbesar istrinya, apalagi kalau bukan menjadi penulis.

Kyuhyun POV

Hari ini tanpa terasa adalah tepat tahun kelima aku bersamanya. Menjalani sebuah kehidupan baru yang dinamakan "keluarga" bersama dengan yeoja yang sangat aku cintai. Awalnya aku pikir aku sudah tidak bisa membuka hatiku lagi untuk seorang yeoja karena masa laluku yang sangat pahit. Tapi aku salah, pesona istriku itu telah membuatku jatuh (kembali) ke dalam lubang bodoh yang dinamakan cinta. Dari dirinya lah aku mengenal arti cinta sejati. Cinta sejati yang dulu aku pikir hanya akan aku berikan untuk Tuhan dan kedua orang tuaku, tapi yeoja itu benar-benar membalikan keadaan. Bodoh, itulah yang terlintas di otakku saat aku memutar kembali sang waktu ke tepat saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Aku bahkan mengejar yeoja itu seperti orang gila, berkali-kali ditolak namun ratusan kali aku mengejarnya. Aku tidak peduli pemikiran orang terdekatku saat itu, mereka bilang aku nekat tapi aku tidak peduli. Toh sekarang dia menjadi milikku, selamanya hanya akan jadi milikku. Seorang malaikat kecil pun telah hadir di tengah-tengah kami. Hufftt hidupmu sudah lebih dari kata sempurna Cho Kyuhyun.

Flashback

"Kyu, apa melahirkan itu sangat sakit?" Seorang wanita cantik dengan perutnya yang sudah membuncit tampak duduk khawatir di sebuah bangku taman.

"Mungkin! Aku kan belum pernah merasakannya chagi" Jawab sang suami yang diketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangan istrinya.

"Aishh.. Kau sama sekali tidak membantu Tuan Cho" Protes wanita itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sehingga ia tampak seratus kali lipat lebih imut.

"Haha... Tenanglah chagi, aku akan berada di sampingmu saat kau melahirkan nanti. Jadi jangan pernah merasa takut, ne?!"

"Tapi Kyu..."

"Ssttt... Sudahlah, kau tenang saja. Kau harus percaya padaku" Ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan sambil menatap kedua manik mata istrinya. Dan dengan keyakinan penuh sang istri pun menganggukan kepalanya, membawa tubuhnya ke pelukan hangat sang suami.

Kyuhyun mengelus lembut kepala sang istri yang tengah bersandar di dadanya, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya mulai mengelus perut sang istri dengan sayang.

"Chagi~" panggil Kyuhyun

"Hmmm..." Tampaknya sang istri masih ingin bermanja-manja di dada suaminya.

"Aku ingin anak perempuan" Ucapnya tegas.

"Aku mau anak kita cantik sepertimu tapi jenius seperti aku. Dan kalau anak kita perempuan, itu berarti aku akan tetap jadi yang paling tampan di rumah. Jadi hidupku akan dikelilingi dua yeoja cantik. Oh satu lagi, pokoknya nanti aku mau dipanggil Daddy. Ya Daddy, panggilan itu sangat cocok untukku. Hahh bahagianya~~" tambah sang suami panjang lebar mengutarakan harapan tanpa dosanya. Terkesan egois memang dan hal itu malah membuat istrinya mendengus sebal.

"Yaaa apa itu Daddy? Pergaulan di Amerika membuatmu sok ke-barat-barat-an. Kita ini tinggal di Korea jadi lebih baik anak kita memanggil Appa dan Eomma. Dan tadi, apa kau bilang? Kau ingin anak perempuan? Jadi kalau anak yang aku lahirkan nanti laki-laki berarti kau tidak mau menerimanya, hah?" Wanita itu berkata dengan nada satu oktaf, matanya hampir berkaca-kaca dan memandang tajam ke arah sang suami dengan tatapan mengerikan. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa diam beberapa detik mencerna lebih dalam perkataan sang istri sampai akhirnya...

Plaaakkk...

"CHO KYUHYUN, AKU SEDANG HAMIL! BERSIKAPLAH SEDIKIT LEMBUT" Aura hitam mulai tampak di wajah calon ibu itu ketika suaminya memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Kau ini bicara apa hah? Tentu saja aku akan menerima baik anak kita nanti perempuan ataupun laki-laki. Itu kan hanya harapanku saja. Lagipula kenapa kau jadi serius begini sih?" Wanita tadi hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya menatap rumput hijau di bawahnya.

"Ha-habisnya aku takut, Kyu. Aku takut kau tidak menerima anak ini kalau dia laki-laki" Lirih yeoja itu namun kata-katanya masih dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun

"Pabbo... Mana mungkin aku seperti itu. Kau tau, membuatnya saja aku harus bersusah payah jadi tidak mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan hasil kerja kerasku setiap malam" Kyuhyun kembali membawa kepala yeoja itu bersandar di bahunya. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam chagi" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya bangkit dari kursi taman melepaskan pelukan istrinya dan berlutut di hadapan sang istri.

Perlahan Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat perut istrinya, sang istri yang masih kebingungan itu hanya bisa memandang misterius suaminya yang sudah menyeringai "Baby Cho, cepatlah lahir ne?! Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan kesepian di sini karena setelah kau lahir Daddy akan membuatkan dongsaeng yang banyak untukmu. I love you Baby Cho!" Bisik Kyuhyun lirih namun masih dapat di dengar istrinya. Mendengar itu sang istri hanya bisa tersenyum. Ya dia sepertinya sudah biasa dengan perkataan sang suami yang sedikit "vulgar" dan terlalu polos itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, pervert Kyu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin"

Flashback End

***** Way Back into Love *****

Normal POV

"Daddy~~~~~~!" Teriakan seorang gadis kecil yang tengah berlari membuyarkan semua lamunan Kyuhyun. Kalian bertanya siapa anak itu? Ya tentu saja anak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ingat apa yang Kyuhyun katakan di awal tadi kan? "Hidupnya sudah lebih dari kata sempurna". Tuhan mengabulkan doanya untuk menjadi satu-satunya namja yang paling tampan di rumahnya, karena akhirnya Sungmin melahirkan anak perempuan.

"Aishh.. Jangan berlari-lari Minhyunnie baby" Kyuhyun menggendong sang anak dan mengecup pipi tembam milik putri semata wayangnya itu

"Habis aku mencari Daddy kemana-mana tapi tidak ketemu, ternyata Daddy malah sedang melamun di sini" Minhyun menggembungkan pipinya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di wajah sang ayah. Di sinilah mereka sekarang, di balkon kamar Kyuhyun.

Dari atas sini dia bisa melihat ke arah taman dengan jelas, mengagumi sosok wanitanya yang sedang menjamu para tamu. "Kau mencari Daddy eoh? Ada apa hmm?"

"Mommy bilang katanya semua tamu sudah kumpul dan acaranya akan dimulai. Ayo Daddy kita ke taman aku mau main lagi dengan Eunhae"

"Baiklah, kajja kita turun!"

***** Way Back into Love *****

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Teriakan dari para tamu membahana (?) seketika Kyuhyun memasuki area taman di belakang rumahnya yang sudah disulap menjadi tempat pesta kecil-kecilan. Kyuhyun yang masih menggendong Minhyun tersenyum sambil melangkah menuju seorang yeoja yang tampak anggun menggunakan dress pink sebatas lutut dengan rambut tergerai dan polesan make up natural di wajahnya.

"Happy anniversary, Min! Terima kasih telah menemaniku selama lima tahun ini" Ucapan Kyuhyun untuk sang istri yang bernama Lee Sungmin *oh tidak saat ini namanya Cho Sungmin* membuat tepuk tangan dan teriakan dari para tamu terhenti seketika.

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih Kyu, terima kasih sudah memilihku dan terima kasih sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk mendampingimu" Ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk suaminya dan jangan lupakan sang anak yang masih setia dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin dan ...

Chu

"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Cho Sungmin" Bisik Kyuhyun setelah mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas. Sungmin pun mengangguk sambil menatap iris mata Kyuhyun. "Na do saranghae Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ya Daddy... Kenapa hanya Mommy yang dicium?! Hyunnie juga mau dicium Daddy" sontak celotehan anak kecil tadi mengembalikan suasana yang sempat sepi karena para tamu sedari tadi fokus dengan pasangan suami istri yang tengah berbahagia itu. Semua menatap Minhyun yang sepertinya sedang kesal karena diabaikan oleh orang tuanya.

"Haha.. Minhyun cemburu sama Mommy eoh?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengelus rambut Minhyun tapi sayangnya ia malah mendapat tatapan malas dari sang anak. Oh jangan lupakan satu hal Lee Sungmin, biar bagaimanapun darah evil seorang Cho mengalir deras di tubuh Minhyun.

"Arraseo! Daddy, anakmu sudah mulai kesal tampaknya. Ayo cium dia sebelum dia meminta Eunhae yang menciumnya" Ucap Sungmin menggoda sang putri

"Ya Mommy... Hyunnie tidak mau dicium Eunhae oppa" balas Minhyun sambil memberikan death glare untuk ibunya. Ayolah Cho Minhyun bersikaplah sedikit lebih sopan terhadap orang yang sudah melahirkanmu.

"Ishh... Siapa juga yang mau cium Hyunnie. Hyunnie kan galak" Eunhae yang sedang asik-asiknya menikmati es krim langsung mengelak mendengar teriakan Minhyun mencoba mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki. Sontak perkataan polos dua anak ini membuat para tamu tertawa.

"Daddy... Eunhae oppa mengatai Hyunnie" Adu Minhyun

"Sudah jangan bertengkar, baiklah tuan putri sini Daddy cium"

Chu~ Kini Kyuhyun mencium kedua pipi dan bibir mungil Minhyun

"Sekarang Mommy yang harus cium Hyunnie" Pinta Minhyun dengan suara manja. Sungmin tersenyum dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke kedua pipi Minhyun dan mengecupnya.

"Yeaayy... Hyunnie sayang Daddy dan Mommy" teriaknya girang. Minhyun perlahan turun dari gendongan Kyuhyun dan pergi menghampiri Eunhae yang sibuk memakan es krim dan kue-kue yang dihidangkan.

"Kyunnie chagi~ selamat ne?!" Tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya datang dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Wanita itu adalah Cho Heechul, ibu Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Eomma! Terima kasih karena Eomma dan Appa selalu mendukung kami". Kyuhyun balas memeluk sang ibu.

"Ah Minnie chagi, terima kasih sudah mengurus anakku yang evil ini dengan baik. Eomma menyayangimu". Kini Heechul sudah beralih memeluk Sungmin.

"Ne Eomma gomawo. Aku juga menyayangi Eomma dan Appa. Terima kasih sudah menerimaku menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini" Ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk sang ibu mertua.

"Tentu saja Eomma menerimamu dengan baik chagi. Kau lihat kan, bahkan Eomma lebih menyayangimu dibandingkan aku yang anak kandungnya" Ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung dibalas oleh tatapan sinis Heechul

"Aishh Kyu, bahkan Eomma ku juga lebih menyayangimu daripada aku" Kini Sungmin yang mulai curhat

"Kalau itu sudah pasti chagi. Aku kan menantunya yang paling tampan. Tentu saja Teukkie Eomma akan lebih menyayangiku daripada dirimu" Ya Tuhan Lee Sungmin mimpi apa kau bisa mendapat suami yang kelewat percaya diri seperti dia.

"Kyu~~" Rengek Sungmin sambil mem-pout-kan pipinya

"Ishh sudahlah chagi, jangan dengarkan ucapan evil itu. Eh? omong-omong dimana Eomma dan Appa mu? Aku belum melihatnya sedari tadi" Heechul sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sang besan.

"Mereka tidak bisa datang Eomma, Appa masih ada pekerjaan di Jepang. Tapi mereka sudah menelpon kami tadi pagi" Jawab Sungmin dengan nada malas.

"Oh begitu.. Maaf Appa juga sedang di Macau dan tidak bisa pulang. Padahal Eomma sudah memaksanya"

"Tidak apa Eomma. Yang penting doa dari kalian agar aku, Kyuhyun dan Minhyun selalu bahagia" Ucap Sungmin sambil memasang senyum tercantiknya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Eomma mau menemui cucu Eomma dulu ya. Eomma sudah rindu dengan Hyunnie" Ujar Heechul sambil pergi menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Pasangan suami istri itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum menatap tingkah sang Eomma.

"Selamat Kyu, Min! Tidak menyangka kalian akan bertahan sejauh ini" Eunhyuk sahabat baik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin datang bersama Donghae, suaminya dan Eunhae putra pertama mereka. Mereka saling berpelukan karena jarang sekali bisa berkumpul seperti ini. Kecuali Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang memang bekerja di kantor Asosiasi Pengacara yang sama. Jadi mereka bertemu setiap hari.

"Terima kasih Hyukkie-ah. Kalau bukan karena kau mana mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin. Terima kasih sudah membuatku menjadi laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia" Ya Sungmin adalah sahabat Eunhyuk sejak SMA. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu saat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sedang makan siang di sebuah cafe.

"Hei.. Kau dengar itu Min? Sejak kapan pengacara evil ini bisa menggombal?" Ledek Eunhyuk

"Aku rasa sejak kepalanya terbentur saat mencoba bunuh diri waktu itu, Hyukkie" Sungmin menjawab tanpa dosa membuat keempatnya tertawa memutar semua memori masa lalu itu.

"Jangan mengungkit masa lalu yang sama sekali tidak ingin aku ingat chagi" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada manja yang sedikit dibuat-buat.

"Haha sudahlah. Selamat Kyu! Ingat janjimu dulu. Jangan pernah sakiti Sungmin atau ..." Belum sempat Donghae melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi Kyuhyun sudah melanjutkannya

"Atau kau dan Hyukkie akan mengambil Sungmin dariku dan tidak akan pernah membuatku melihatnya lagi" Jawab Kyuhyun tepat sasaran. Donghae dan istrinya hanya mengangguk "Bingo! Ingatanmu masih sangat baik rupanya"

"Tentu saja Hae-ah, Kau selalu berkata seperti itu di hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami, mana mungkin aku lupa. Dan jawabanku akan selalu sama. Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Karena kalau aku menyakiti Sungmin itu sama artinya aku menyakiti diriku sendiri" Jawab Kyuhyun meyakinkan dua sahabatnya bahwa Sungmin adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah diberikan Tuhan untuknya. Oh ayolah dia sudah susah payah membuat Sungminnya jatuh cinta jadi mana mungkin Kyuhyun akan menyia-nyiakannya.

***** Way Back into Love *****

Tanpa terasa acara selesai sampai larut malam, Sungmin terpaksa pamit meninggalkan pesta lebih awal karena memilih menemani Minhyun yang sepertinya sudah mengantuk dan menidurkannya di kamar. Setelah para tamu dan sang Eomma pergi, Kyuhyun beranjak menemui sang istri di kamar putri kecilnya.

"Min, apa Hyunnie sudah ti-" Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataannya dan melangkah masuk ke kamar sang putri yang sudah tertidur di pelukan ibunya.

"Ssstttt.. Jangan berisik Kyu. Suaramu bisa membangunkan Hyunnie. Kau tau aku susah payah menidurkannya karena dia terus merengek minta dinyanyikan olehmu" Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya di samping Minhyun, melepaskan tangan anaknya yang melingkar indah di perutnya dan kini duduk di samping Minhyun yang masih terlelap.

Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang kedua yeoja yang amat sangat ia cintai. Sungmin begitu telaten mengurusi Minhyun. Ya walaupun Kyuhyun tau bahwa Minhyun akan sulit untuk tidur kalau tidak dinyanyikan olehnya. Pernah suatu malam Kyuhyun harus pergi ke Busan untuk tiga hari dan tagihan teleponnya membengkak. Karena selama itu pula Sungmin kerepotan menidurkan Minhyun. Dia selalu menelpon Kyuhyun untuk memintanya bernyanyi sampai Minhyun tertidur.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke tempat tidur Minhyun dan duduk di samping Sungmin sambil menghadap sang anak yang sudah larut dengan mimpinya. Sebuah senyum terkembang dari wajahnya, dikecupnya kening Minhyun menyesap wangi tubuh sang anak.

"Aku tidak tahu kata apa yang bisa mewakili perasaanku saat ini Min. Aku bersyukur karena Tuhan telah membuat hidupku sebahagia ini" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil bergantian menatap Sungmin dan Minhyun. Mendengar perkataan suaminya, Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"Min, maukah Kau berjanji satu hal?" Lanjut Kyuhyun, mata onyx nya itu menatap Sungmin penuh harap.

"Kau mau aku berjanji apa hmm?" Sungmin masih menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun dan tangan satunya lagi digunakan untuk mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Berjanjilah Jangan pernah meninggalkanku Min. Berjanjilah untuk selalu di sampingku. Berjanjilah untuk membesarkan Minhyun bersamaku. Berjanjilah untuk menjaga hatimu Min, jangan biarkan namja lain masuk dan merebut tempatku. Berjanjilah untuk menuntunku pulang saat aku mencoba pergi dari hatimu. Berjanjilah untuk selalu ... mencintaiku" Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari pandangan sang istri. Sungmin yang mendengarkan dan menyimak semua perkataan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ckckck" Tertawa, ya hanya itu jawaban Sungmin dan sudah bisa ditebak Kyuhyun hanya kebingungan melihat tingkah istrinya "Kenapa kau tertawa chagiya? Aku serius!"

"Hahaha... tadi kau bilang hanya berjanji satu hal?! Kenapa kata-katamu panjang sekali?" Jawab Sungmin, tapi ia langsung menghentikan tawanya saat melihat tatapan geram dari mata Kyuhyun. Sungmin memperkecil jarak duduknya dengan Kyuhyun sekarang mereka saling berhadapan masih di atas tempat tidur Minhyun. Keduanya masih menggenggam erat tangan pasangan masing-masing.

"Hanya itu yang kau minta dariku, Kyu?" Sungmin memandang serius suaminya, Kyuhyun pun mengangguk.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan selalu di sini bersamamu, membesarkan Minhyun, mencintaimu dan untuk masalah menjaga hati kau sudah jadi pemenang dari dulu Cho Kyuhyun, justru akulah yang takut kau tidak bisa menjaga hatimu. Biar bagaimanapun kau adalah namja hebat. Kau tampan, pintar, karirmu bagus, yeoja mana yang tidak akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu" Ucap Sungmin dan kali ini untuk kalimatnya yang terakhir, Sungmin menundukan kepalanya tidak sanggup rasanya membayangkan Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ssttt... chagiya apa yang kau bicarakan?" Ujar Kyuhyun memeluk istrinya "Aku bahkan tidak tertarik untuk melirik yeoja lain sejak ada kau di sisiku Min. Percayalah! Saranghae"

"Na do saranghae Kyu" Balas Sungmin. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Sungmin membuat jarak di antara keduanya semakin tipis. Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat bibir Kyuhyun sudah mulai mendekat, bahkan sangat terasa deru nafas Kyuhyun berhembus di wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun ikut memejamkan matanya hingga akhirnya~

*CUP*

Satu menit

Dua menit

Tiga menit

Hampir lima menit mereka berciuman, ciuman kasih sayang yang awalnya sangat lembut kini berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman panas. Bibir Kyuhyun masih terus berpetualang di bibir Sungmin, melumatnya lembut sampai saat Sungmin mulai mendesah, lidah Kyuhyun ikut menjelajah mulut Sungmin. Mereka seakan tidak sadar berada dimana saat ini. Yang terpenting mereka ingin menyalurkan rasa cinta pada pasangan masing-masing.

"Eenngghhhh... Kyu hhhh" Desah Sungmin sambil melepas tautan bibir mereka. "Ini kamar Hyunnie Kyu" Ucap Sungmin menyadarkan suaminya.

"Kajja kita pindah ke kamar dan melanjutkan yang tadi" Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka.

*BRAAAKKK*  
Kyuhyun membanting kasar pintu kamarnya. Dan apa yang terjadi di kamar itu biarlah mereka berdua yang tahu.

***** Way Back Into Love *****

Matahari pagi mulai memancarkan sinarnya. Embun yang menyejukan membuat udara terasa lebih segar. Sedangkan dua pasang insan yang terlihat lelah setelah bergumul semalam suntuk tampak masih enggan membuka mata mereka.

"Mommy.. Daddy.. Ireonna!" Ketukan pintu dan suara teriakan seorang gadis kecil membuat yeoja yang tengah nyaman memeluk suaminya terbangun, namun masih enggan untuk membuka matanya.

"AISHHH.. MOMMY... DADDY... IREONNA! MOMMY SAMA DADDY SUDAH JANJI AKAN MENGAJAK HYUNNIE JALAN-JALAN KE TAMAN BERMAIN" Teriakan itu semakin kencang dan gadis itu juga sepertinya mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar orang tuanya. Sungmin yang mulai terganggu dengan suara itu perlahan membuka matanya. Ia masih menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan mencoba membangunkan suaminya.

"MOMMY... DADDY CEPAT BANGUN..! KALIAN SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU" Minhyun tampak sangat kesal karena dari tadi dia berteriak namun tidak ada jawaban dari orang tuanya.

"NE HYUNNIE BABY.. MOMMY SUDAH BANGUN TUNGGU SEBENTAR" Teriak Sungmin dan mulai panik mencari sesuatu.

"Aishh dimana bajuku?! Kemana Kyuhyun melemparnya semalam?!" Tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Karena tidak menemukan piyamanya, Sungmin langsung memakai kemeja putih Kyuhyun yang tampak kebesaran sambil berlari membuka pintu untuk Minhyun

Ceklek

"Good morning chagi~~~" Sapa Sungmin yang langsung berjongkok dan memeluk Minhyun

"Mommy kenapa lama sekali? Dan kenapa Daddy belum bangun? Kata Daddy hari minggu ini akan mengajak Hyunnie ke taman bermain" Ucap Minhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Benar-benar mirip Sungmin kalau ia sedang merajuk.

Sungmin tersenyum ke arah putrinya, mencium bibirnya singkat dan mengajak Minhyun masuk ke kamarnya. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik Hyunnie bangunkan Daddy dan Mommy akan mandi sebentar ne?!" Tuntun Sungmin ke arah tempat tidur yang disambut anggukan anaknya itu. Minhyun langsung memeluk Daddy nya erat, mengecup kening, pipi dan bibir sang ayah. Cukup lama Minhyun melakukan ini sampai pria yang masih ada di bawah selimut itu mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. "Ih Daddy susah sekali kalau dibangunkan" Protes Minhyun dari bibir mungilnya.

"Euunnghhhh... eh Hyunnie baby wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Ishh Daddy lupa Daddy janji apa sama Hyunnie" Lagi-lagi Minhyun cemberut dan mulai menatap "sadis" ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya menyandarkan kepalanya ke headboard tempat tidur dan memangku anaknya yang sudah mulai kesal. "Umm... memangnya Daddy janji apa pada Hyunnie? Kok Daddy lupa ya?" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan seringaian evilnya.

Hyunnie yang mendengarnya hampir menitikan airmata. "Hiks.. Jadi Daddy tidak ingat Daddy janji apa?" Tanya Minhyun penuh selidik, tidak biasanya sang ayah lupa akan janjinya. Namun seakan senang melihat ekspresi wajah anaknya yang lucu, Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Daddy sepertinya tidak pernah menjanjikan apapun pada Hyunnie"

"Huweeeeeeeee... Mommy~~~~!" Akhirnya tangis itu pecah. Sungmin yang mendengar anaknya menangis langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan baju handuknya.

"Ada apa Hyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin panik

"Daddy... Mommy, Daddy melupakan janjinya" Adu Hyunnie yang langsung turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan memeluk erat sang ibu. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum puas. "Ya Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Sungmin.

"Hahaha... Mianhe baby! Kajja sini peluk Daddy. Jangan nangis lagi ne?! Mana mungkin Daddy lupa kalau hari ini Daddy janji akan mengajak Hyunnie ke taman bermain" Ucap Kyuhyun yang lama-lama tidak tega melihat putri kecilnya menangis.

"Jinja? Jadi Daddy ingat? Yeaayyy Hyunnie sayang Daddy" Minhyun pun langsung berlari memeluk sang ayah.

***** Way Back Into Love *****

Di sinilah mereka, di tempat yang paling digemari Minhyun. Sedari tadi mereka berkeliling, terus bercanda dan tertawa membuat iri orang-orang yang memandangnya. Seperti tak kenal lelah, Minhyun seperti tidak ingin melewati satu wahana pun. Kyuhyun yang menyadari kalau sang istri sudah mulai terlihat lelah akhirnya mencoba membujuk Minhyun untuk istirahat sebentar. Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kedai es krim yang masih berada di dalam arena taman bermain itu.

"Daddy~~" Minhyun memanggil Kyuhyun sambil tetap menikmati es krim di tangannya.

"Hmm"

"Pokoknya habis ini Hyunnie mau naik itu ya" Ucap Minhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah salah satu wahana ekstrim. Ya roller coaster, anak itu menunjuk roller coaster sontak hal ini membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Mwo? Tidak boleh!" Tolak Kyuhyun mutlak. 'Apa anak ini sudah gila? Itu terlalu berbahaya' Bathin Kyuhyun. Namun bukan anak seorang Cho Kyuhyun namanya kalau Minhyun menyerah.

"Ayolah Daddy... Hyunnie berani kok naik itu" Jawab Minhyun meyakinkan.

"No.. Sekali Daddy bilang tidak ya tidak. Kau ini masih terlalu kecil untuk naik wahana permainan seperti itu. Lagipula kau juga tidak akan diizinkan naik roller coaster oleh petugas itu" Kyuhyun menunjuk seorang penjaga permainan berbadan besar. Sekali lagi yang Minhyun dengar adalah penolakan.

"Pokoknya Hyunnie tetap mau naik itu" Jawab Minhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang mendengar pertengkaran ayah dan anak itu hanya diam tanpa mencoba melerai.

"Anni... Tidak boleh" Balas Kyuhyun

"Hyunnie akan tetap naik itu" Oh perdebatan antara evil senior vs evil junior segera dimulai.

"Tidak boleh chagi~ itu berbahaya"

"Hyunnie berani kok"

"Walaupun kau berani tetap saja tidak boleh"

"Bilang saja Daddy takut kan naik itu, makanya Daddy gak bisa temani Hyunnie" Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun sudah mulai hilang kesabaran mendengarnya.

"Hei bahkan Daddy sering naik permainan itu. Pokoknya kau tetap tidak boleh naik"

"Hyunnie akan tetap naik itu sama Mommy"

"Daddy dan Mommy akan pulang dan meninggalkan Hyunnie di sini kalau begitu" Dan sepertinya sang ayah tidak mau kalah.

"Hyunnie akan membuang PSP dan semua kaset game Daddy kalau tetap tidak boleh naik kereta jungkir balik itu" Skak mat. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan anaknya. Sungmin makin tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Eh... K Kalau itu... Daddy bisa beli lagi" Jawab Kyuhyun ragu. Ayolah Cho Kyuhyun kau harus bisa mengatasi anakmu.

"Mommy~~~" Ya 1-0 untuk anak menyerah dan kini meminta pembelaan pada ibunya. Kyuhyun pun tidak mau kalah.

"Min" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan 'Ayolah Min, tolong suamimu yang tampan ini'. Sungmin yang sedang asik makan es krim hanya mengendikan bahunya tanda ia tak ingin ikut campur.

"Ya Mommy... Ayolah! Hyunnie boleh naik itu ya" Sungmin langsung merengkuh tubuh Minhyun dan memberinya pengertian.

"Anni chagi, permainan itu untuk orang dewasa. Nanti kalau Hyunnie sudah besar, Mommy dan Daddy janji akan mengajak Hyunnie ke sini lagi dan Hyunnie boleh naik roller coaster itu sepuasnya" Minhyun tampak sedikit berpikir dan

"Jinja Mommy? Mommy tidak bohong kan? Yaksok?" Ucap Minhyun menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan sang ibu.

"Ne, Mommy janji" Sungmin mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke jari anaknya.

"Yeaayyy Mommy, you are the best! Hyunnie lebih sayang Mommy~" Minhyun melompat-lompat sambil memeluk leher wanita berwajah manis itu.

"Ya Cho Minhyun... Kau harus menyayangiku juga" Ujar Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang cemburu (?)

"Ia.. Ia.. Hyunnie juga sayang Daddy. Tapi..." Minhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya "Minhyun lebih sayang Mommy hahahaa" Ujar Minhyun sambil berlari sembunyi di punggung Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa ber sweat drop ria.

"Aishh Min... Apa Minhyun benar-benar anak kandungku? Kenapa dia nakal sekali" Lirih Kyuhyun namun masih bisa di dengar Sungmin.

"Yaaa apa maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun? Kau pikir aku melakukannya dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan denganmu? Jelas dia anakmu! Kau tidak lihat sifatnya itu mirip denganmu?" Sungmin menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun.

"Ia.. Ia.. Mianhe chagi. Aku yakin dia anakku karena wajahnya manis sepertimu. Ah kajja kita main lagi" Kyuhyun lebih baik mengalah daripada harus bertengkar dengan Sungmin dan tidak mendapat jatah untuk membuat dongsaeng bagi Minhyun.

Mereka kembali ke arena permainan setelah Kyuhyun membayar pesanan es krimnya. Tanpa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sadari, ada seorang yeoja sedri tadi duduk tidak jauh dari meja yang ditempati keluarga kecil itu. Memandang remeh serta menatap licik ke arah mereka.

"Cho Kyuhyun, ya aku yakin itu Cho Kyuhyun" Yeoja itu membatin.

"Apa sekarang dia sudah menikah? Siapa yeoja yang di sampingnya itu? Dan siapa anak kecil itu? Anak kecil itu memanggilnya Daddy berarti itu adalah anaknya? Dan kalau begitu berarti yeoja itu ... Istrinya?" Tak henti-hentinya yeoja sexy itu memutar otak.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Kyu, tetap tampan seperti dulu. Bahkan kau jauh lebih tampan sekarang" Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak terlihat oleh mata yeoja itu masih bisa dipandang jelas di hatinya.

"Aku kembali chagiya... Aku akan merebutmu kembali. Aku akan melepas semua milikku dan menjadikanmu seutuhnya milikku Cho Kyuhyun" Senyum yang nampak seperti seringaian tampak terlihat jelas di wajah yeoja itu.

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong~~~  
**

**Fiuhhhh... Akhirnya selesai juga FF abal ini  
**

**Baiklah diriku yang tidak sempurna ini mengharapkan review dan kritik dari kalian semua. Boleh dikritik tapi jangan di bash ya. Sesungguhnya diriku lebih suka dikritik daripada di bashing :(  
**

**Much Love  
**

** kyuhyuniverse  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Way Back Into Love**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun - Sungmin - Donghae - Eunhyuk - Heechul - Mrs. X**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : T +**

**Warning : GS, Typo, Abal, Longshot**

**Disclaimer : Sungmin belong to Kyuhyun but Kyuhyun belong to Mrs. X**

* * *

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away, _  
_ Just in case I ever need 'em again someday, _  
_ I've been setting aside time, _  
_ To clear a little space in the corners of my mind!_

_**Chapter 2**  
_

Minhyun kini sudah tertidur lelap di ranjangnya, tentu saja setelah sang Daddy menyanyikan lullaby untuknya. Seharian ini mereka begitu lelah namun tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang terus terpancar dari senyum keluarga kecil ini. Kyuhyun yang merasa putrinya sudah tidur nyenyak pun segera bangkit, mencium kening Minhyun dan ...

"Jalja baby.. Daddy sayang Minhyun" Bisik Kyuhyun sambil merapatkan selimut anaknya. Dia pun segera kembali ke kamarnya, namun dilihatnya sang istri masih terjaga sambil membaca kertas-kertas laknat itu.

"Kenapa belum tidur chagi?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan kepalanya di paha Sungmin.

"Sebentar Kyu, aku masih harus memastikan tulisanku ini sudah sempurna sebelum mengirimnya ke penerbit besok" Jawab Sungmin sambil tetap fokus pada tulisannya, sementara tangan satunya membelai kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang membuat buku baru? Kenapa tidak pernah cerita?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmm... Tulisanku belum sempurna. Ini baru summary nya saja, kalau penerbit itu setuju baru aku akan mengambil project ini. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Asal kau tidak mengabaikanku seperti sekarang, aku tidak masalah" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari paha Sungmin dan tidur membelakangi istrinya.

Sungmin pun hanya bisa menghela napas melihat sikap manja suaminya "Aku tidak mengabaikanmu, Kyu. Jangan marah!" Sungmin yang sadar diri akhirnya meletakkan naskah tulisannya, merebahkan diri dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Aku kan sudah pernah bilang jangan pernah berkencan dengan laptop dan semua tulisanmu kalau aku ada di sini, BunnyMin" Jawab Kyuhyun seraya membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin.

"Aku tidak pernah protes kalau kau sedang asik dengan game bodohmu" Balas Sungmin.

"Sudahlah aku lelah dan malas berdebat denganmu. Sekarang kau harus temani aku tidur"

"Kyu, peluk aku!" Pinta Sungmin dengan senyuman seribu watt yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta. Apa kau pikir Kyuhyun akan menolak permintaan Sungmin? Tentu saja tidak, sekarang pria pervert itu tengah memeluk istrinya. "Hangat... Aku selalu nyaman saat dipeluk olehmu, Kyu" lanjut Sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukanya.

"Min... Bagaimana kalau kita buat dongsaeng untuk Minhyun?"

"Mwo? Tidak mau!" Sungmin terkejut dan dengan lantang ia menolak permintaan Kyuhyun. Raut muka Kyuhyun pun langsung berubah seketika, Sungmin yang menyadarinya pun langsung mencoba menjelaskan.

"Mianhe Kyu! Kau tau persis alasanku. Aku masih trauma. Rasa sakit saat melahirkan Minhyun, saat aku tidak sadarkan diri, saat aku tidak bisa menyusui Minhyun untuk pertama kalinya, saat..."

"Ssttttt... Aku mengerti chagiya, sudahlah lupakan saja. Aku juga sangat takut pada waktu itu. Aku takut kehilanganmu. Sudah ada kau dan Minhyun, itu sudah cukup untukku. Mengenai dongsaeng Minhyun kita buat nanti saja kalau kau sudah siap" Balas Kyuhyun menenangkan istrinya.

"Mianhe, Kyu. Jeongmal mianhe. Hikss aa-aku bukan istri yang baik" Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya saat ini, dia selalu merasa buruk karena menolak keinginan Kyuhyun untuk memiliki anak kedua. Jujur ini bukan kali pertama Sungmin mengecewakan Kyuhyun. Tapi trauma yang dialami Sungmin saat melahirkan Minhyun dulu benar-benar membuatnya takut. Sungmin sempat mengalami pendarahan saat melahirkan dan hal itu membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari.

"Mianhe chagi... Tidak seharusnya aku membicarakan ini. Kita sudah sering membahasnya. Lagipula Minhyun juga masih kecil dan aku belum siap membagi kasih sayangku" Hibur Kyuhyun. Yeoja berwajah imut itu pun mulai bisa tenang sekarang. Kyuhyun memang selalu mengerti dirinya.

"Kau boleh mengajakku bercinta kapanpun kau mau, tapi awas kalau sampai kau menghamiliku" Ujar Sungmin ketus sambil memberikan death glare gagalnya.

"Benarkah? Berarti sekarang aku boleh meminta jatahku kan?" Ucap Kyuhyun menatap licik ke arah Sungmin.

"Oh my God... Tapi tidak sekarang juga Kyu, aku le- hmmmpppttttttt" Belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan kata-katanya, bibir sang suami sudah melumat kasar bibir sexynya.

*skip time*

"Eunghhh... Kyu! Kyu~ ssshhhh Kyuhyun~" Sungmin terus menggeliat dalam tidurnya, menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri"

"Kyuuu hhhh..." Kali ini yeoja berwajah manis ini mulai bergerak tidak nyaman dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Nama sang suami terus keluar dari bibir plump sexy miliknya. Tanpa terasa mata foxy nya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Eunngghhh Cho Kyuhyun~~" Yeoja ini terus menggeliat tidak nyaman. Apa kalian pikir Sungmin sedang bercinta dengan suaminya? Tentu saja tidak! Percintaan mereka telah berakhir dua jam yang lalu. Ia kini sedang tidur dengan Kyuhyun yang memeluk tubuhnya. Merasakan sang istri terus bergerak, membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa membuka matanya dan ia sangat terkejut melihat wajah Sungmin yang menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Min... Min bangun sayang. Kau kenapa?" Ucap Kyuhyun panik sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi istrinya. Namun sepertinya Sungmin masih enggan membuka mata dan terus menggeliat tidak tenang.

"Min.. Chagiya bangun! Jangan buat aku khawatir" Kyuhyun masih berusaha membangunkan istrinya.

"CHO KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN" Teriak Sungmin yang akhirnya terbangun dan napasnya terengah-engah. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang menatap dalam ke arah dirinya.

"Kau kenapa? Sudahlah ada aku di sini" Ujar Kyuhyun memeluk istrinya.

"Kyu aku takut. Aku mimpi buruk" Lirih Sungmin dan sudah bisa ditebak kini ia mulai menangis.

"Kau mimpi apa Min? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku aa-aku mimpi kau pergi meninggalkan aku. Hiksss aku takut. Ii-itu tidak akan terjadi kan, Kyu?" Sungmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sudahlah chagiya, mimpi kan hanya bunga tidur. Buktinya aku masih di sini dan akan terus di sini selamanya. Kajja kita tidur lagi. Makanya kau berdoa dulu sebelum tidur" Jawab Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang yang dibuat istrinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Kyu" Ucap Sungmin lirih dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya sang suami sudah lelap tertidur.

***** Way Back Into Love *****

Pagi ini suasana dapur di kediaman keluarga Cho sudah mulai disibukkan dengan aksi sang ibu rumah tangga. Inilah kegiatan Sungmin setiap hari, membuat sarapan dan menyiapkan segala keperluan Kyuhyun dan Minhyun.

"Jung ahjumma, bisa tolong kau siapkan semua makanan ini ke meja? Aku harus membangunkan kedua bayiku" Ucap Sungmin pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil Jung ahjumma.

"Baik nyonya" Jawab Jung ahjumma sambil tersenyum dan membawa semua masakan yang sudah Sungmin masak ke meja makan. Sungmin pun segera menuju kamar anak dan suaminya.

"Tuan memang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu" Ucap wanita lembut itu membatin. Sebenarnya Jung ahjumma bukan orang asing bagi keluarga Cho. Dia adalah pengasuh Kyuhyun sejak kecil. Dan pada saat Sungmin melahirkan, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membawa Jung ahjumma untuk membantu Sungmin.

Kini mereka semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan, Sungmin masih terus menyuapi Hyunmin sedangkan Kyuhyun tengah menikmati sarapannya. "Mommy, Hyunnie tidak mau itu" Tunjuk Minhyun ke arah sayuran dalam piringnya.

"Tidak bisa chagi, mulai sekarang kau harus belajar makan sayur. Ini baik untuk kesehatanmu" Jawab Sungmin sambil kembali memasukan nasi goreng sayuran ke mulut Minhyun.

"Anni... Tapi Daddy tidak pernah makan itu. Ini tidak adil! Hyunnie tidak akan makan kalau Daddy juga tidak makan" Protes Minhyun.

"Nanti Mommy juga akan paksa Daddy makan sayur. Sekarang Hyunnie makan dulu" Ucap Sungmin terus membujuk gadis kecil yang kini tampak cantik dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir dua.

"Eh? Kenapa Daddy dibawa-bawa? Daddy tidak mau. Hyunnie saja yang makan itu" Ujar Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Shirreo.. Hyunnie juga tidak mau. Itu rasanya aneh Mommy" Saat ini Minhyun sudah menutup mulutnya saat mengetahui sang ibu akan memasukkan lagi sesendok nasi dan sayur.

"Kyu... Ayolah makan sayur itu dan beri contoh yang baik demi Minhyun. Aku lelah harus begini setiap hari" Ucap Sungmin yang mulai putus asa.

"Aishh.. Begini saja. Hyunnie baby kau makan nasi goreng sayur itu sampai habis. Kalau kau berhasil Daddy akan membelikan PSP baru warna pink untuk Hyunnie, bagaimana?" Ucapan penawaran dari Kyuhyun itu membuat Minhyun sedikit mempertimbangkan.

"Kyu.. Jangan berlebihan. Bahkan minggu lalu kau baru membelikan Minhyun PSP" Jawab Sungmin tentu tidak setuju. Mau jadi apa anaknya kalau terus disuguhkan benda laknat itu.

"Anni Mommy, PSP yang Daddy belikan minggu lalu itu warna hitam dan Hyunnie belum punya PSP warna pink" Hyunmin mencoba membela diri, padahal dia sangat menginginkan "soulmate" barunya itu. "Oke Daddy, Hyunnie akan habiskan sarapan Hyunnie. Tapi Daddy harus membelikannya nanti siang. Ingat Daddy, NAN - TI - SI - ANG. Yaksok?" Mendengar persetujuan anaknya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lega sambil mengangguk pasti dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke jari anaknya. "Ne.. Yaksok! Nanti siang Daddy jemput kau di sekolah".

"Ahh... Anakku memang bisa diandalkan" Ucap Kyuhyun lirih menunjukkan senyum puasnya.

"Isshh kalian! Ayah dan anak sama saja" Ucap Sungmin geram.

***** Way Back Into Love ******

Gedung empat lantai yang tidak terlalu besar itu kini tampak sepi. Kyuhyun memang sengaja datang lebih awal ke kantor yang didirikannya bersama Donghae tiga tahun lalu, saat mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari kantor lembaga hukum milik pengacara terkenal di Korea Selatan. Kyuhyun dan Donghae merasa masa "magang" nya di kantor itu sudah cukup dan berniat berdiri sendiri menjadi pengacara professional.

"Wow... Kau kerasukan malaikat apa sampai bisa datang pagi begini? Ckck... Biasanya kau datang tepat saat jarum jam ada di angka 9" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah datangnya sumber suara yang memang sangat dia kenal.

"Hae-ah, tidak bisa kah kau mengetuk pintu dulu?" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada sinisnya.

"Aku sudah mengetuknya, kau saja yang tuli" Ujar Donghae dan kini mendudukan diri di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku dapat kasus besar. Seorang pejabat negara yang tersandung kasus korupsi. Kau mau membantuku kalau aku mengambil kasus ini?" Tanya Donghae.

"Entahlah Hae, aku pun masih harus fokus dalam kasus Tuan Kim. Aku yakin dia tidak bersalah" Jawab Kyuhyun masih sambil membaca berkas kasus salah satu klien kehormatannya.

"Baiklah, kau pikirkan tawaranku. Aku tidak mungkin mengambil kasus ini sendirian. Aku butuh otak jeniusmu untuk membantuku" Kata Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan sahabatnya itu. Namun betapa terkejutnya Donghae ketika melihat siapa yang ia temui di depan ruangan Kyuhyun. Orang yang selama ini sangat dia benci karena merusak hidup sahabatnya.

"K- kau? Mau apa kau ke sini?" Donghae masih membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dan menatap sinis ke arah yeoja cantik yang ditemuinya itu.

"Annyeong Hae-ah! Lama tidak berjumpa kau tambah tampan" Jawab yeoja berkaki jenjang itu dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Cih... Tidak usah berpura-pura. Katakan untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Tentu saja menemui pengacara Cho. Sekertarisnya bilang dia ada di ruangannya dan aku langsung disuruh masuk. Jangan lupakan satu hal, aku ini klien nya Lee Donghae" Ujar wanita itu mengerlingkan sebelah matanya ke arah Donghae. "Ah maaf Hae, tapi aku terburu-buru sekarang. Aku sudah sangat merindukan pengacara Cho. Aku masuk dulu ya" Lanjut yeoja itu meninggalkan Donghae yang masih mematung karena keterkejutannya.

"Cih dasar yeoja licik" Umpat Donghae pada wanita yang berjalan ke ruangan Kyuhyun itu. "Dia sudah kembali. Aku harus menghubungi Hyukkie"

***** Way Back Into Love *****

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk!" Kyuhyun yang mendengar pintu kerjanya diketuk langsung menjawab.

"Selamat pagi pengacara Cho!" Sapa yeoja berambut pirang itu tersenyum bahagia ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh, namun sesaat kemudian ia benar-benar terkejut melihat siapa wanita yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat, matanya mulai panas, ia bingung dengan perasaan apa yang saat ini ia rasakan. "K- kau? Kau..." Hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun katakan.

"Ini aku Cho Kyuhyun! Mianhe jeongmal mianhe. Aku merindukanmu" Tanpa aba-aba yeoja itu mendekat setengah berlari dan memeluk Kyuhyun. "Aku merindukanmu chagiya. Sangat-sangat merindukanmu" Wanita sexy yang datang dengan dress selutut itu masih memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun merasakan kemeja yang ia kenakan basah. Yeoja itu menangis.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sinis tanpa membalas pelukan yeoja itu. "KATAKAN PADAKU UNTUK APA KAU KE SINI VICTORIA SONG?" Bentak Kyuhyun yang makin geram dengan kelakuan wanita bernama Victoria yang terus memeluknya itu.

Victoria mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Kyuhyun, menatap mata onyx pria yang masih sangat dicintainya. Mereka saling menatap mata lawannya masing-masing memberikan tatapan penuh makna, yaitu tatapan kerinduan. "Aku... aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menjadi pengacaraku, Kyu. Aku akan bercerai dengan Nickhun. Dia selingkuh dengan sekertarisnya" Jawab Victoria lirih.

"Aku tidak bisa! Masih banyak kasus penting yang harus aku tangani. Aku bukan pengacara artis yang biasa mengurus kasus perceraian" Tolak Kyuhyun langsung tanpa berpikir.

"Aku mohon Kyu. Maafkan aku. Aku ingin kau mendampingiku saat persidanganku dengan Nickhun nanti"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab ini sekarang"

"Tapi sidang pertamaku dua hari lagi, Kyu" Air mata "buaya" Victoria mulai mengalir dengan lancar. "Dampingi aku Kyu. Aku minta kau mempertimbangkannya, aku akan kembali besok dan aku harap kau memberikan kabar baik untukku" Victoria kembali memeluk Kyuhyun sebentar kemudian melepaskannya lagi, menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam.

"Saranghae Kyu!" Victoria mengecup lama bibir Kyuhyun, ya hanya mengecup kemudian beranjak pergi.

Kyuhyun masih menatap nanar punggung Victoria sampai bayangan yeoja itu hilang di balik pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Victoria adalah masa lalu yang sangat tidak ingin Kyuhyun ingat. Orang yang membuatnya terpuruk karena cinta sampai ia tidak lagi percaya pada arti cinta. Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir yang baru saja dikecup Victoria, mengingat kembali betapa kacau perasaannya saat itu, saat Victoria meninggalkannya dan memilih Nickhun. Saat ia merasa hidupnya tidak berarti lagi tanpa Victoria. Saat ia sempat membenci semua wanita karena terlalu dikecewakan. Tapi ia tidak bisa meredam perasaan kalut di hatinya saat ini.

Flashback

3 Februari 2006

"Saengil cukkhae hamnida Chagiya!" Ucap seorang yeoja cantik berwajah oriental setelah meniup lilin di atas kue tart bersama kekasihnya. Victoria sengaja membuat sebuah pesta kecil di apartement Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya bukan pesta karena hal ini lebih bisa disebut sebagai perayaan kecil. Hanya ada mereka berdua, kue tart dan beberapa makanan untuk makan malam.

"Gomawo Vic. Saranghae" Balas Kyuhyun mengecup bibir yeojanya. Mereka saling melumat menyalurkan kasih sayang sepihak. Karena hanya Kyuhyun yang terus aktif.

"Kyu... ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Ucap Victoria dengan wajah tertunduk tanpa membalas pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau bicara apa hmm?" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan kepala sang yeojachingu di bahunya.

"Aku mau... Aku mau kita putus Kyu" Pernyataan itu langsung membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Namun sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun mulai bisa mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Ck.. kau bicara apa chagiya? Kau mau mengerjaiku eoh? Haha tidak lucu" Ucap Kyuhyun menyangkal wajah serius Victoria.

"Aku serius Kyu! Sudah satu tahun ini aku selingkuh di belakangmu. Aku... aku berhubungan dengan Nickhun. Aku bercinta dengannya dan sekarang aku sedang hamil, Kyu" Ujar Victoria tanpa dosa, tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan namjachingu di sampingnya itu.

"Kau bohong kan Vic? Katakan kau bohong. KATAKAN INI SEMUA OMONG KOSONG KAN?" Kyuhyun sudah mulai berteriak mendengarnya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Kyu. Aku memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya" Lirih Victoria.

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU VIC? KENAPA KAU MENGHIANATIKU PADAHAL KAU SANGAT TAHU KALAU AKU MENCINTAIMU" Nada suara Kyuhyun makin tinggi.

"Karena aku mencintai Nickhun Kyu. Perasaanku padamu hanya sebatas rasa sayang pada dongsaengku. Kau saja yang salah mengartikan perlakuanku. Sedangkan aku mencintai Nickhun sebagai laki-laki" Jawab Victoria enteng.

"Pergi kau sekarang!" Ucap Kyuhyun datar

"Aku memang akan pergi. Aku akan menikah dengan Nickhun minggu depan" Ujar Victoria kemudian pergi meninggalkan seorang pria yang sedang meratapi nasibnya

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHHHH BRENGSEEEEEKKKK!"

Flash Back Off

Kyuhyun masih terus memikirkan kata-kata Victoria. Dia akan bercerai dengan Nickhun, itu berarti masih ada kesempatan bagi Kyuhyun untuk kembali kan?

"Aku membecimu Vic... Tapi ternyata aku juga masih sangat mencintaimu. Nado saranghae Victoria" Ucap Kyuhyun membathin.

**TBC**

* * *

**Jedaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr...  
**

**Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?  
**

**Review yooookkkk :)  
**

**Much Love  
**

** Kyuhyuniverse  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Way Back Into Love**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun - Sungmin - Donghae - Eunhyuk - Victoria**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : T +**

**Warning : GS, Typo, Abal**

**Disclaimer : Sungmin belong to Kyuhyun and I'll try to make Kyuhyun belong to Sungmin**

* * *

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs,  
I know that it's out there,  
There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere!_

Chapter 3

Kyuhyun terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sedari tadi pikirannya melayang pada sosok yeoja yang sudah hampir enam tahun tidak pernah dilihatnya. Ya terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah saat ulang tahun Kyuhyun di tahun 2006, hari yang bersejarah bagi Kyuhyun karena tepat di hari bahagianya itu, sang yeojachingu memutuskan hubungannya.

'_**Saranghae Kyu!**_' Sial! Kenapa kata-kata perempuan itu selalu terngiang indah di telinga.

Kyuhyun terus melajukan mobilnya ke arah sebuah mall di pusat kota Seoul. Seperti janjinya tadi pagi, dia sudah menjemput putri kecilnya dan berniat membeli sebuah PSP baru. Ia sengaja mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan bermain dengan yeoja kecilnya, berharap ia bisa melupakan kejadian hari ini yang membuatnya seratus kali lipat lebih stress.

"Daddy kenapa diam saja? Hyunnie bosan" Kata-kata anak kecil yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan tidak pentingnya.

"Eh? Mian chagi. Daddy sedang memikirkan pekerjaan Daddy" Jawab Kyuhyun berbohong.

drrttttt...drrrrrttttt...

Melihat ponselnya bergetar Kyuhyun pun mengembangkan senyum dan langsung menjawabnya.

"Yeobosseo..."

"Kyu, urusanku dengan pihak penerbit baru selesai. Kau jadi menjemput Minhyun?" mendengar suara yeoja di seberang sana cukup menenangkan hati Kyuhyun yang sedang kacau saat ini.

"Ne chagi... Ini aku masih di jalan habis menjemput Hyunnie di sekolah. sekarang kami mau ke game center di Lotte Mall" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh baiklah. Setelah itu kau akan mengantar Minhyun pulang atau harus aku jemput di kantormu?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Tidak usah Min. Kau susul kami saja sekalian makan siang, setelah itu kita akan pulang bersama. Aku sedang malas dengan pekerjaan kantor. Aku mau menghabiskan hari ini dengan kau dan Hyunnie" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu menaruh mobilku dan menyusul kalian nanti. Have fun Kyu!"

"Ne.." Percakapan keduanya terhenti setelah Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

"Apa itu Mommy, Dad?"

"Ya.. Mommy akan menyusul kita nanti"

"Jinja? Horeeee kita akan jalan-jalan bertiga lagi?" Teriak Minhyun senang. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah polos anak semata wayangnya itu.

***** Way Back Into Love ******

Setelah berjalan-jalan keliling Mall dan medapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Minhyun mengajak sang Daddy untuk bermain di game center. Jangan harap Kyuhyun akan menolaknya, ini adalah hal yang biasa ia lakukan dengan putrinya hampir setiap weekend. Ayah dan anak ini tampak semangat memainkan semua game modern yang ada di sana.

Saat Minhyun akan mengajak Kyuhyun bermain race, tanpa sengaja mata yeoja kecil itu menangkap sosok teman lelaki yang memang dikenalnya.

"Eunhae oppa~~~" Minhyun berlari ke arah namja kecil yang dipanggilnya oppa tersebut. Kyuhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti kemana sang anak melangkah. "Chagi jangan berlari" Ucap Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"Eh.. Hyunnie, sedang apa di sini" Tanya Eunhae heran.

"Aishh ya tentu saja sedang bermain dong oppa. Oppa tahu tidak?! Hyunnie habis beli PSP baru, kali ini warnanya pink" Jawab Minhyun asal. "Eh annyeong Hyukkie ahjumma" Sapa Minhyun ramah saat menyadari keberadaan yeoja cantik yang sedang menggandeng tangan Eunhae itu.

Eunhyuk yang dipanggil pun berjongkok dan mengusap lembut rambut Minhyun. "Annyeong Hyunnie chagi.. Wah Hyunnie habis beli PSP baru? Sama siapa ke sini?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang dibalas dengan anggukan Minhyun "Itu sama Daddy!" Tunjuk Minhyun ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu ahjusshi~" Sapa Eunhae yang sebenarnya lebih terdengar seperti teriakan.

"Hallo Eunhae-ah, Hai Hyukkie" Balas Kyuhyun menyapa Eunhyuk dan Eunhae bergantian. Eunhyuk yang merasa namanya dipanggil hanya membalas tersenyum.

"Kyu ahjusshi, bolehkah aku mengajak Hyunnie bermain?" Tanya Eunhae.

"Ne.. Asal jangan bermain sesuatu yang berbahaya ya"

"Eh? Tapi kan kita mau battle race, Daddy. Jadi kita main bertiga saja" Protes Minhyun.

"Kau main dulu saja dengan Eunhae oppa, nanti kita battle race setelah makan siang. Kasihan Mommy kalau harus menunggu lama" Jawab Kyuhyun memberi pengertian.

"Baiklah. Ayo oppa" Ajak Minhyun dan menggandeng tangan Eunhae.

"Kami menunggumu di kursi itu ya chagi. Eunhae jaga Hyunnie" Ujar Eunhyuk. Sang anak menyatukan ibu jari dan telunjuknya membuat sebuah lingkaran "Oke Mommy".

"Hyukkie ahjumma, tolong jaga Daddy ya" Ucap Minhyun polos. "Yaa.. Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri" Jawab Kyuhyun menatap sebal ke arah anaknya. Hal ini langsung membuat Eunhyuk tertawa.

"Haha... Minhyun itu mirip sekali denganmu ya Cho. Aku menyesal kenapa sifatnya tidak mengikuti sifat Sungmin saja" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil duduk di sebuah kursi pengunjung.

"Hyukkie-ah, sifatku juga tidak terlalu buruk untuk ditiru" Jawab Kyuhyun yang ikut mendudukan diri di samping Eunhyuk.

"Kyu..." Panggil Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Donghae memberitahuku bahwa... bahwa yeoja itu sudah kembali" Ujar Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun menanti apa reaksi dari namja yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya "Jadi suamimu sudah mengetahuinya?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya dan Eunhyuk hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala. "Apa kau akan goyah, Kyu?"

"Apa kau memang berpikir bahwa aku akan goyah?" Sedari tadi kedua orang itu hanya saling melempar pertanyaan tanpa ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya.

"Aku mengenalmu bukan setahun atau dua tahun, Kyu. Aku bisa membaca kalau kau sedang bimbang sekarang, ia kan?" Lagi-lagi sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari bibir tipis Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak tau Hyuk" Jawab Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Kau masih mencintainya?" Tanya Eunhyuk sarkastik.

"Aku sudah mencoba melupakannya, namun saat melihatnya kembali, perasaan itu muncul lagi Hyukkie-ah. Dia memintaku menjadi pengacaranya, karena dia akan bercerai dari Nickhun"

"Dan kau menerimanya? Apa sekarang kau berniat kembali padanya?" Ucap Eunhyuk dengan suaranya yang tercekat. Demi semua ikan-ikan di lautan, ia ingin menampar Kyuhyun detik ini juga.

"Mungkin aku akan menerima tawarannya dan membantu Victoria untuk menangani kasus perceraiannya itu" Jawab Kyuhyun ragu.

"Setelah membantunya, kau akan kembali padanya?" Pertanyaan yang diulang kembali oleh Eunhyuk.

"Aku belum berpikir sampai sana" Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Apa kau bilang? Belum berpikir sampai sana? Itu berarti ada kemungkinan kau akan memikirkannya hah?

"Sudahlah Hyukkie, jangan terlalu berlebihan"

"Apa kau masih mencintai Sungmin?" Lagi-lagi yeoja bergummy smile itu bertanya.

"Kau pikir?"

"Bisakah kau menjawab saja semua pertanyaanku tanpa harus bertanya balik, pengacara Cho?" Eunhyuk sudah mulai geram dengan sikap Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Aku mencintai Sungmin. Sangat sangat mencintainya Hyuk, kau tahu itu" Akhirnya Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. "Biar bagaimana pun Sungmin adalah ibu dari anakku" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"J-jadi... Jadi kau mencintai Sungmin karena dia ibu dari anakmu? Kau tidak mencintainya lagi sebagai seorang wanita yang dulu kau kejar-kejar?" Kyuhyun menatap kedua manik mata Eunhyuk yang tampak menahan tangis.

"Hyuk.. Aku bingung pada perasaanku sendiri"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang sejak dulu, jangan pernah menikahi Sungmin kalau kau masih belum yakin pada perasaanmu Pabbo. Sungmin sahabatku dan walaupun aku baru mengenalnya sejak SMA, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri Kyu" Eunhyuk sudah mulai terisak saat ini, dia tidak peduli berada dimana dirinya saat ini. Ia hanya terlalu kecewa pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau akan memilihnya. Kau terlalu bodoh karena dengan mudahnya kau dibutakan oleh cinta dari perempuan licik itu. Kau terlalu buta, Kyu. Bahkan hatimu pun sudah buta karena tidak bisa melihat mana cinta yang tulus atau tidak" Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya. "EUNHAE, AYO KITA PULANG CHAGI. DADDY SUDAH MENJEMPUT" Teriak Eunhyuk setelah sang anak mendekat ia langsung menggandeng tangan Eunhae dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Aku kecewa padamu Kyu" Lirih Eunhyuk seraya meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

***** Way Back Into Love *****

Sungmin baru saja turun dari taxi, ia langsung berjalan ke dalam Mall untuk menemui anak dan suaminya. Ia merogoh tasnya mengambil ponsel dan berniat menghubungi suaminya.

"Sial, baterai handphoneku habis" Umpat Sungmin pada ponsel berwarna pink kesayangannya itu. "Ah pasti mereka ada di game center" Tebak Sungmin karena ia tahu bahwa dua "bayinya" itu adalah pecinta permainan laknat tersebut, bahkan mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk bermain game.

Sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya, setelah sampai di game center ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang berbicara dengan sahabatnya Eunhyuk.

"EUNHAE, AYO KITA PULANG CHAGI. DADDY SUDAH MENJEMPUT" Terdengar oleh Sungmin bahwa Eunhyuk sedang memanggil anaknya. Sungmin mendekat, namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sahabatnya mengusap air matanya kasar sambil berlalu. Bahkan ia tidak menghiraukan Sungmin yang sudah menghampirinya. "Hyukkie-ah kau kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin heran, namun Eunhyuk hanya meliriknya sebentar dan terus berjalan.

"Annyeong Min ahjumma, Eunhae pulang dulu ne?!" Sapa Eunhae yang melihat Sungmin namun sang ibu terus menyeretnya pergi. "Ne chagi hati-hati" Balas Sungmin melambaikan tangan.

Sungmin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang penampilannya tampak kusut saat ini. "Hyukkie kenapa Kyu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sedang ada masalah" Ucap Kyuhyun bohong.

"Lalu kenapa kau tampak stress begini hmm?" Ujar Sungmin membelai rambut Kyuhyun sayang.

"Aku hanya banyak pekerjaan Min"

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya melihat Kyuhyun. Ia merasa suaminya sangat aneh hari ini. "Benarkah? Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan Kyu?"

"Tentu saja tidak chagi. "

"Mommy~~~" Teriakan Minhyun mengurungkan niat Sungmin untuk bertanya lebih lanjut pada suaminya.

"Hai baby… Kau senang hari ini?" Sungmin menggendong anaknya dan mengecup pipi Minhyun.

"Ne mommy, Daddy membelikanku ini" Minhyun memamerkan sebuah plastic bag berwarna putih yang Sungmin sudah pasti tahu apa isi di dalam kantung plastik itu.

"Tapi kau harus tetap belajar ya sayang, PSP itu hanya boleh kau mainkan dua jam sehari" Ucap Sungmin menasihati anaknya.

"Yah Mommy, dua jam itu terlalu sebentar. Bagaimana kalau tiga jam? Daddy saja memainkan ini setiap hari" Lagi-lagi Minhyun menunjukan aegyo terbaiknya.

"Aisshh Hyunie.. Kenapa kau selalu mencontoh hal buruk dari Daddy hmm?"

"Bermain game itu bukan hal buruk Cho Sungmin" Ucap Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Ah ayo kita makan siang Min, Hyunnie baby kajja kita makan" Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil memaksakan senyumnya. _**'Aneh... Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk? Apa mereka bertengkar?**_' Tanya sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

***** Way Back Into Love *****

Keesokan harinya

Victoria menepati janjinya. Sore ini ia sudah sampai di kantor Kyuhyun untuk meminta kepastian dari calon pengacaranya.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Masuk" Jawab Kyuhyun saat mendengar pintu di ruang kerjanya terketuk.

"Permisi Tuan Cho, ada klien yang ingin bertemu anda" Ucap sekertaris cantik Kyuhyun.

"Siapa Sooyoung-ah?"

"Namanya Victoria Song"

Jantung Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ingin loncat dari tempatnya. Ia belum siap bertemu dengan mantan yeojachingu nya itu. "Suruh dia masuk" Jawab Kyuhyun ragu.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang yeoja berpenampilan sexy datang ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia mengenakan rok super mini yang memamerkan kaki indahnya dengan Kemeja ketat berwarna putih yang membuat lekuk tubuhnya terpampang sempurna. Dan jangan lupakan bra hitam yang ia gunakan membuat mata lelaki yang melihatnya ingin menerkam langsung gadis ini.

"Annyeong chagiya" Sapa Victoria memberikan senyuman menggodanya.

"Bisakah berhenti memanggilku dengan lelucon itu?" Ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Dalam hati ia merasa tersiksa harus memperlakukan Victoria seperti ini.

"Apanya yang lelucon chagi, aku serius"

"Bahkan kau yang bilang hanya mencintaiku sebatas dongsaeng" Kyuhyun tersenyum licik mengingat kata-kata Victoria enam tahun lalu. Namun tanpa aba-aba, Victoria langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tapi setelah calon mantan suamiku itu menghianatiku, aku menyadari kalau kau yang terbaik, Kyu" Ujar Victoria manja.

"Berhenti memelukku dan berbuat sesuka hatimu Nyonya Song. Yang kau peluk sekarang ini adalah namja yang sudah menikah" Victoria melepas pelukannya mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Namun bukannya menjauh, Victoria malah menyambar bibir Kyuhyun. Awalnya hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir namja itu, tapi seakan tidak puas Victoria mulai melumat bibir tebal milik orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya dulu dengan penuh nafsu.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat Victoria mulai berani meyerang bibirnya. Ia berniat membalas ciuman itu, namun seketika pandangannya mengarah ke arah sebuah frame foto keluarga kecilnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja kerjanya. Ia sadar yang dilakukannya ini salah. Walau dengan berat hati, akhirnya Kyuhyun mendorong kasar tubuh yeoja yang masih menciumnya hingga yeoja itu hampir terjatuh.

"Kau gila Vic!" Ucap Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

"Aku gila karenamu Cho! Aku benci penolakan dan kau tahu itu"

"Sekarang katakan apa maumu?"

"Aku mau kau menjadi pengacaraku, setelah aku bercerai dengannya kita kembali seperti dulu"

"Aku sudah menikah"

"Aku tidak peduli! Bahkan aku rela walau hanya menjadi simpananmu Kyu"

"Kau benar-benar gila" Ucap Kyuhyun meremehkan. Victoria kembali mendekat dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Kali ini dia lebih berani. Sambil berjalan, ia mencoba menghimpit tubuh Kyuhyun ke dinding ruang kerjanya. Tangan lincahnya membuka dasi yang Kyuhyun pakai, setelah terlepas, jari-jarinya mulai membuka dua kancing teratas dari kemeja Kyuhyun.

Sang namja yang tengah dihimpit itu seakan terhipnotis. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya membiarkan yeoja yang dikatai gila oleh mulutnya sendiri itu melakukan hal sesuka hatinya.

Setelah kancing kemeja itu terlepas, Victoria mulai mencium leher mantan namjachingunya. Dengan sengaja, ia menempelkan bibirnya di dalam kerah kemeja Kyuhyun dan menggesekannya hingga lipstick yang ia pakai menempel sempurna.

Kyuhyun yang masih terbuai dengan cumbuan Victoria saat ini mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dengan berani tangannya mulai membalas memeluk yeoja berambut pirang itu. Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, Victoria mulai merapatkan pelukannya membuat dadanya menempel di dada Kyuhyun. Namja itu lupa akan statusnya sekarang. Victoria membawanya terbang terlalu jauh.

KRIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG

Bunyi telepon di meja kerjanya menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat dia mendorong kasar Victoria dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeobosseo"

"Baiklah! Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa makan malam di rumah hari ini"

"Kau tidak usah menungguku, mungkin aku akan pulang malam"

"Nado saranghae, Min" Ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Victoria tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia kembali mendekati Kyuhyun. "Apa dari istrimu?" Tanya Victoria, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, malam ini lupakan istrimu. Kita akan bersenang-senang" Jawab Victoria mengerling nakal.

"Vic.. Aku akan membantumu" Ucap Kyuhyun datar. Victoria membulatkan matanya dan melompat senang sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih chagiya! Aku yakin kau pasti menerimanya" Ucap yeoja berwajah oriental itu sambil mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. "Sebagai hadiah, aku akan membuatmu bahagia malam ini" Ujar yeoja itu dengan tatapan menggoda dan kembali mencium Kyuhyun.

**TBC**

* * *

Saya kembaliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiii...

Sumpah kaget baca reviews yang semuanya "memuji" Kyuhyun. Heiiiiii jangan marah sama bias saya TT_TT eh tapi gak apa-apa deh, mari kita bully Kyuhyun! Hahahaha. Terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya.

Akhir cerita ini ada di tangan saya. Jadi untuk KyuMin Shipper berbaik hatilah untuk review. Ohh.. untuk KyuToria Shipper kalau mau shipping favorit kalian ini bahagia di akhir juga boleh kasih comment lho hahaha #plaakk

Saya mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan temen2 yang udah berbaik hati menggerakan jarinya untuk review.

Q: Jangan pisahin KyuMin ne?

A: Pisahin gak ya? Tapi aku suka menyiksa Kyuhyun hahaha *fans macam apa saya ini ;p

* * *

Q: Akan ada pihak keempat untuk Sungmin gak?

A: Belum kepikiran, mau buat karakter Sungmin jadi istri setia biar penyesalan Kyuhyun semakin badai

* * *

Q: Kyu masih bener-bener saying sama Vic?

A: Hayoooo.. baca lagi summary dan disclaimer nya. Saya gak mau bocorin cerita ini ah *lalalalalala

* * *

Q: Fic ini mau sampai chapter berapa?

A: Masih belum tahu, yang pasti sampe saya puas menyiksa Kyuhyun *evil laugh

* * *

**See you next chapter**

**Keep reading, review-ing and the next chapter will be updated soon**

Much love

Kyuhyuniverse


	4. Chapter 4

**Way Back Into Love**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun - Sungmin - Donghae - Eunhyuk - Victoria**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : T +**

**Warning : GS, Typo, Abal, Longshoot**

**Disclaimer : Sungmin belong to Kyuhyun and I'll try to make Kyuhyun belong to Sungmin**

* * *

_I've been looking for someone to she'd some light,  
Not somebody just to get me through the night,  
I could use some direction,  
And I'm open to your suggestions._

Chapter 4

Malam ini entah mengapa otak Kyuhyun tidak bisa berpikir normal, ia menuruti semua keinginan konyol Victoria. Sejak pulang kerja tadi sore, Victoria mulai berulah. Awalnya dia hanya meminta Kyuhyun mengantarnya pulang ke apartemen pribadinya, namun di jalan Victoria malah meminta Kyuhyun untuk makan malam dan pergi ke klub favoritnya. Entahlah apa tujuannya mengajak Kyuhyun ke night club favoritnya dengan Nickhun dulu.

Suara dentuman musik mengalun keras, beberapa botol wine tampak berdiri kokoh (?) di atas meja pasangan pengacara dan "selingkuhannya" ini. Victoria terus bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun, pada awalnya Kyuhyun cukup canggung dengan suasana ini, namun sepertinya Victoria berhasil meruntuhkan tembok pertahanan Kyuhyun.

Yeoja yang akan menjalankan sidang perceraiannya besok, terus berceloteh tentang harapan mengenai hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun setelah ini.

"Kyu apa setelah aku bercerai dari suami pabboku, kau juga akan menceraikan istrimu?" Tanya Victoria yang masih bergelayut manja.

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku mencintainya dan anak kami" Jawab Kyuhyun tapi ketika ia menoleh ke arah mantan yeojachingunya itu, ia melihat raut sedih di wajah Victoria.

"Apa sudah tidak ada kesempatan untukku?" Victoria memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Entahlah. Kau yang melepasku dulu"

"Hhh... Aku iri dengan istrimu. Dia bahkan bisa bercinta denganmu kapan saja" Ujar Victoria memainkan kancing baju Kyuhyun.

"Cih... Jadi kau ingin kembali padaku hanya karena ingin bercinta denganku?" Jawab Kyuhyun sinis menanggapi pernyataan Victoria.

"Ya bisa dibilang itu salah satunya. Tapi hal terbesar adalah karena ternyata aku mencintaimu"

"Sebagai dongsaeng?" Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan.

"Tidak. Kali ini sebagai laki-laki. Aku sadar aku salah memilih Nickhun. Aku..."

Drrtttttt... Drrrttttt...

Kata-kata Victoria terhenti saat menyadari handphone Kyuhyun bergetar dan ia beranjak ke luar ruangan mencari tempat yang tidak terlalu bising.

"Yeobosseo Min..."

***** Way Back Into Love *****

Saat Kyuhyun tengah asik "bernostalgia" dengan mantan kekasihnya, Sungmin kini tengah kerepotan mengurus buah hatinya. Sudah jam 10.00 PM namun Kyuhyun belum pulang, dan kalian pasti tau apa dampaknya. Ya apalagi kalau bukan Minhyun yang belum tidur karena menunggu sang ayah.

"Hyunnie baby, kau harus tidur sekarang. Besok kau harus sekolah" Ujar Sungmin membelai sayang anaknya yang tengah asik bermain dengan PSP barunya.

"Shirreo... Hyunnie mau Daddy menyanyi seperti biasanya" Tolak Minhyun yang masih fokus pada layar PSP nya.

"Tapi Daddy masih di kantor, sayang"

"Biar Hyunnie tunggu Daddy sampai datang. Eh tapi kenapa kita tidak telepon Daddy saja Mom?"

"Baiklah Mommy akan coba menelpon Daddy. Tapi habis itu janji kau harus tidur"

"Emm" Jawab Minhyun mengangguk. Sungmin langsung mengambil handphone nya dan mendial nomor Kyuhyun.

"Yeobosseo Min" Jawab seseorang di seberang sana.

"Kyu.. Kau di mana? Minhyun tidak mau tidur" Kata Sungmin frustasi.

"Kau kan bisa membujuknya Min! Masa untuk urusan seperti ini saja kau masih mengandalkanku. Sebenarnya kau ini bisa mengurus Minhyun atau tidak sih?" Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa sadar dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Kyu? Aku menelpon karena anakmu yang memintanya, kenapa kau jadi membentakku seperti itu?" Ucap Sungmin sebal.

"Hyunnie baby lebih baik kau langsung bicara saja dengan Daddymu" Sungmin memberikan ponselnya ke arah Minhyun, dan Minhyun pun langsung mengambilnya. Sungmin sedang menahan air matanya saat ini mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa mengurus anaknya sendiri.

"Yeobosseo Daddy... Kenapa Daddy belum pulang? Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak dinyanyikan Daddy" Tanya Minhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mian sayang, Daddy banyak kerjaan tadi. Sekarang kau tidur ne?! Jangan buat Mommy sedih" Minhyun yang mendengar perkataan sang ayah melirik sekilas ke arah ibunya.

"Ne Daddy, Hyunnie akan tidur. Tapi kapan Daddy pulang?"

"Ini Daddy baru akan pulang. Hyunnie tidur sama Mommy dulu ya, sebentar lagi Daddy sampai" Minhyun menganggukan kepalanya "Hyunnie rindu Daddy!" Ucap Minhyun manja.

"Daddy juga rindu Hyunnie! Jaljaayo baby kau harus tidur sekarang"

"Ne.. Hyunnie tutup ya Dad teleponnya"

"Eh tunggu chagi, bisa kau berikan handphone nya ke Mommy? Daddy mau bicara" Minhyun pun memberikan ponselnya ke sang ibu yang masih terduduk di ranjangnya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sungmin datar. Dia masih tidak terima dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe" Ujar Kyuhyun lirih. Tanpa menjawab pernyataan maaf Kyuhyun, yeoja bergigi kelinci itu langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan beralih menatap sang anak.

"Ayo Hyunnie kita tidur" Ajak Sungmin. Dia merebahkan diri di samping Minhyun, menyelimuti dan mengecup kening anaknya.

"Ne Mommy, jaljayo. Saranghae" Minhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam PSP nya

"Jaljayo baby"

* * *

***** Way Back Into Love *****

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam klub dan menghampiri Victoria.

"Aku harus pulang!" Ucap Kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang won di atas meja.

"Apa sehebat itu istrimu memerintah? Ckck kau suami yang lemah Kyu" Cibir Victoria.

"Terserah kau! Kita ketemu besok di pengadilan. Kau pulang naik taxi saja aku harus buru-buru" Jawab Kyuhyun membalikan badan, namun belum sempat Kyuhyun melangkah, Victoria sudah menarik lengannya. "Padahal aku berharap malam ini kau pulang ke apartemenku, Kyu"

"Jangan gila Vic, istriku menunggu di rumah. Dan ingat statusmu! Kau masih istri Nickhun" Ujar Kyuhyun menghempas kasar tangan Victoria dan pergi dari klub itu.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat, secepat debaran jantungnya yang tidak bisa diatur. Demi Tuhan Kyuhyun ingin menolak semua perlakuan semena-mena yang ditunjukan Victoria, tapi dia juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia merindukan Victoria.

Pikirannya melayang saat mengingat kelakuannya tadi pada Sungmin. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa berkata kasar pada istrinya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir empat puluh menit, tanpa terasa mobil Kyuhyun sudah tiba di rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu, namun pemandangan "tidak sedap" lah yang ia lihat. Ketika memasuki ruang tamu, Sungmin tengah berkutik dengan laptopnya, wajahnya tampak serius sehingga tidak menyadari Kyuhyun yang sedang memandanginya.

Kyuhyun terus memandangi wajah itu, wajah yeoja yang dicintainya. Tapi ia sadar hatinya untuk Sungmin kini tengah terbagi. _**'Kau cantik Min! Aku mencintaimu. Mianhe karena aku melakukan ini padamu'**_Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia mencoba mendekati istrinya. Duduk di sofa tepat di samping Sungmin.

"Kau belum tidur Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pipi istrinya.

Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, ia mencium sesuatu yang sangat ia benci. "Kau minum? Mulutmu bau alkohol!" Ujar Sungmin menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun.

"Hanya sedikit chagi. Tadi aku pergi bersama klien. Bahkan aku tidak mabuk" Jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji un-" Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kyuhyun sudah memotong kalimatnya.

"AKU HANYA MINUM SEDIKIT MIN! LAGIPULA KAU TIDAK BERHAK MENGATUR HIDUPKU. AKU MAU BERBUAT APAPUN, ITU URUSANKU DAN JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR" Bentak Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin terkejut. Ya Tuhan hari ini dia sudah membentak istrinya dua kali.

"Kecilkan volume suaramu Tuan Cho yang terhormat. Aku belum tuli dan kau bisa membangunkan anakmu kalau terus-terusan berteriak" Jawab Sungmin lirih. Tanpa ia sadari, setitik air sudah menggantung di sudut matanya. Dan air itu siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Hiksss... Bahkan hari ini kau sudah dua kali membentakku" Lanjut Sungmin yang mulai tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. "Kalau kau sedang ada masalah, lebih baik kau ceritakan. Kau masih menganggap aku ini istrimu kan?"

"Maaf Min.. Maaf" Ujar Kyuhyun memeluk istrinya.

* * *

***** Way Back Into Love *****

Sungmin POV

Pagi ini terasa begitu melelahkan bagiku, bukan lelah secara fisik tapi lelah secara pikiran. Sejak pertengkaran kecil semalam, Kyuhyun lebih banyak diam.

Tidak ada sikap manja sebelum dia tidur. Tidak ada kata-kata sayang yang biasa ia ucapkan saat memelukku. Tidak ada kecupan lembut di bibirku seperti biasanya. Bahkan pagi ini Kyuhyun melupakan morning kiss nya untukku. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Aku merasa dia berubah. Aku yakin dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

_**'Apa dia masih marah padaku?'**_Tanya Sungmin membatin. Hari ini Kyuhyun pergi pagi-pagi sekali, ada sidang untuk klien katanya. Tapi untunglah dia masih bisa bersikap biasa pada Minhyun. Dia tetap mengantar Minhyun ke sekolahnya.

Sedangkan aku? Aku akan melanjutkan tulisanku hari ini. Ahh aku teringat sesuatu. Aku harus membereskan baju kotor milikku, Kyuhyun dan Minhyun sebelum memberikannya ke maid untuk dicuci.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi, beralih ke sebuah box tempat menyimpan baju kotor, namun betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan di kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Ini kan kemeja Kyuhyun yang dia pakai kemarin" Ucapku pada diri sendiri. Tunggu! Apa ini? Aku melihat noda lipstick di kerah kemejanya. Tanganku bergetar sempurna sekarang, aku mencengkram kuat kemeja itu. Mataku terasa buram tertutup air yang rasanya ingin mengalir deras.

"I-ini lipstick siapa? Warna lipstick ini merah, sedangkan semua lipstick milikku berwarna pink" Aku terus berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Apa mungkin ini lipstick teman kerja Kyuhyun? Tapi... Letak noda ini di dalam kemeja. Ya Tuhan apa yang dia lakukan di luar sana?" Aku menangis. Tangisan pertamaku di pagi ini.

"Apa kau sedang mengkhianatiku, Kyu? Hikkssss"

Sungmin POV End

Normal POV

Eunhyuk yang sedang memasak tiba-tiba meletakkan spatula miliknya dan mematikan kompor saat ia mendengar teleponnya berdering, ia tersenyum riang ketika tahu siapa yang menelponya.

"Yeobosseo Sungmin-ah. Tumben kau menelpon"

"Hikss... Hyukkie bisa kita hikss bertemu?" Tanya Sungmin terisak. Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya pun langsung panik mendengar suara sahabatnya itu.

"Minnie-ah gwenchanayo? kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa hikss bicara di sini Hyuk. Aku ingin kita bertemu"

"Baiklah, kita ketemu jam 10 di Sapphire Cafe"

"Ne arraseo! Sampai ketemu Hyuk" Ucap Sungmin mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

* * *

***** Way Back Into Love *****

Dua orang yeoja dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan kini tengah duduk di sudut sebuah cafe. Letak meja yang langsung berhadapan dengan jalan raya itu, membuat keduanya menatap kaca transparan dan memperhatikan orang yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang jalan. Keduanya masih terdiam. Mereka sibuk berkutik dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau menangis tadi saat ditelepon. Ada ada Min?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Sedangkan yang ditanya masih menatap sedih ke arah jendela cafe.

Mendengar sahabatnya berbicara, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku merasa suamiku berubah Hyuk. Entah apa yang disembunyikannya saat ini" Jawab Sungmin lemah. Lagi-lagi ia menahan tangis.

JEDARRRR... Bagaikan tersambar petir Eunhyuk benar-benar terkejut sekarang. _**'Apa Sungmin sudah mengetahuinya' **_Tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Kau sendiri. Kenapa kau menangis kemarin saat di game center? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat ini. Dia tidak mungkin memberitahu Sungmin bahwa Victoria sudah kembali. Biar bagaimanapun Kyuhyun sahabat kecilnya, tapi Sungmin juga sahabatnya_**. 'Bagaimana ini?'**_Ujar Eunhyuk pada hatinya sendiri.

"Eh? I-itu... Mmm... Biasa Min, suamimu kemarin mengejekku. Jadi aku sebal padanya" Jawab Eunhyuk terbata-bata.

Sungmin mengerlingkan matanya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Eunhyuk. "Kau kenapa jadi gugup begitu Hyukkie?" Tanya Sungmin menyelidik.

"Hah? Ti-tidak kenapa-kenapa Min"

"Kau tau?! Kemarin ada noda lipstick di kemeja Kyuhyun. Aku yakin itu bukan lipstickku" Ujar Sungmin tetap memperhatikan Eunhyuk, dia berharap Eunhyuk mengetahui sesuatu tentang hal ini. "Aku jadi berpikir bahwa dia sedang mengkhianatiku. Apa mungkin menurutmu kalau Kyuhyun selingkuh dengan yeoja lain?"

"K-kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu"

"Mungkin itu dulu. Kemarin Kyuhyun membentakku dua kali. Tidak biasanya kan?" Ucap Sungmin tersenyum sinis namun matanya masih memperhatikan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak tahu Min. Kyuhyun tidak menceritakan apapun padaku" Jawab Sungmin berbohong.

"Ya baiklah! Aku tahu Kyuhyun sahabat kecilmu Hyukkie. Mungkin aku harus bekerja keras untuk mencari tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi. Tidak ada seorang pun di pihakku saat ini" Kata Sungmin dengan nada sedikit marah. Dia yakin, bahkan amat teramat sangat yakin kalau Eunhyuk tahu semuanya. Eunhyuk gugup setiap kali Sungmin bertanya, itulah yang membuat yeoja berambut lurus itu yakin bahwa Eunhyuk sedang berbohong.

"Minnie-ah bukan begitu..."

"Sudahlah lupakan saja! Aku harus menjemput Minhyun, aku pamit dulu. Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku hari ini" Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk mematung.

"Maafkan aku Min. Aku akan menyadarkan Kyuhyun sebelum kau mengetahui semuanya. Biar bagaimanapun aku tidak akan membiarlan seorang pun menghancurkan hubunganmu dan Kyuhyun"

* * *

***** Way Back Into Love *****

Setelah menjalani persidangan pertamanya, Victoria berniat mengajak Kyuhyun untuk makan siang. Kyuhyun yang awalnya ragu akhirnya menerima tawaran yeoja itu. Usai makan dan membicarakan tentang jalannya sidang perceraian Victoria dengan Nickhun, Kyuhyun meminta Victoria untuk pulang sendiri karena ia ingin kembali ke kantornya. Tapi memang dasar yeoja itu yang masih ingin bersama Kyuhyun, Victoria memaksa mantan namjachingunya tersebut untuk mengantarnya ke apartemen.

Di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba hanphone Kyuhyun bergetar. Kyuhyun cukup terkejut melihat caller ID di layar ponselnya, dari Sungmin. Ingin sekali rasanya mereject panggilan itu, tapi Kyuhyun akan merasa semakin bersalah. Akhirnya dengan tangan yang bergetar Kyuhyun menggeser tombol answer di layar touch screen nya.

* * *

Sungmin keluar dari Sapphire Cafe dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir. Pikirannya masih tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik setelah pertemuan sia-sia nya dengan Hyukjae.

Ketika Sungmin ingin membuka pintu mobilnya, matanya menangkap bayangan seorang pria yang sangat dia kenal. Tubuh Sungmin membatu untuk seketika saat pria yang dilihatnya itu tengah menggandeng tangan yeoja lain.

Mata Sungmin terus mengekor pada tubuh pasangan itu. Ketika sang pria membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk sang wanita, Sungmin semakin yakin kalau itu adalah Kyuhyun, suaminya.

"Itu Kyuhyun. Itu mobil Kyuhyun. Jadi ini yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Jadi benar kau berselingkuh?" Lirih Sungmin menahan matanya yang sudah mulai panas.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sungmin terus melajukan mobilnya mengikuti kemana arah mobil Kyuhyun pergi.

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan langsung mendial nomor Kyuhyun. Matanya tetap fokus pada mobil di depannya. Ia tetap menjaga jarak aman kendaraannya dengan mobil Kyuhyun.

"Yeobosseo" Suara Kyuhyun menjawab teleponnya.

"Kyu, kau dimana? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang" Ucap Sungmin masih mengikuti mobil Kyuhyun.

"Mmm.. A-aku masih di kantor Min. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa makan siang bersama. Pekerjaanku menumpuk" Jawab Kyuhyun berusaha menstabilkan suaranya. Ia sangat gugup saat ini.

"Oh begitu. Umm kalau begitu aku akan ke kantormu. Biar nanti aku yang beli makanan" Ujar Sungmin tidak mau kalah.

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah Min. Aku mmm aku sudah makan tadi dengan Donghae" Elak Kyuhyun.

"Kau aneh. Tadi kau bilang sibuk, sekarang kau bilang sudah makan. Kau juga terdengar gugup. Cho Kyuhyun aku harap kau tidak sedang berbohong saat ini"

"Tidak Min. Tadi aku dan Donghae pesan makanan lewat delivery order"

"Baiklah. Anggap aku percaya padamu. Tapi sekarang aku sedang di jalan ke arah kantormu. Aku tetap boleh kesana kan, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin menyelidik.

"Tidak usah chagiya. Aku benar-benar sibuk hari ini. Nanti kau akan bosan" Ucap Kyuhyun.

Tut..tut..tut..

"Ming.. Hallo Ming" Panggil Kyuhyun

Tanpa menjawab pernyataan Kyuhyun yang terakhir, dia langsung menutup teleponnya. Toh hal ini sudah jelas. Kyuhyun melarangnya bukan?.

Sungmin dengan pikirannya yang mulai kacau berniat untuk menghentikan aksi "membuntuti" mobil Kyuhyun. Tapi salahkan hatinya yang penasaran kemana Kyuhyun akan pergi bersama yeoja itu.

Setelah hampir satu jam menjadi detektif dadakan, akhirnya Sungmin melihat mobil Kyuhyun berhenti di sebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang tidak mewah. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya, sampai ia berhenti di sebuah kamar yang dimasuki Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu.

"Untuk apa Kyuhyun ke apartemen ini? Apa yang akan ia lakukan di dalam?" Beribu pertanyaan mulai muncul di otak Sungmin, dengan ragu ia berdiri di depan pintu dengan nomor 1307. Awalnya yeoja pecinta pink ini hanya berdiri mematung, sampai akhirnya entah setan apa yang menggerakan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

TOK...TOK...TOK

TOK...TOK...TOK

Sungmin mencoba membuka knop pintu itu setelah sepertinya tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. _**"Eh tidak dikunci"  
**_

Kaki Sungmin tiba-tiba melemas melihat pemandangan di depannya saat ini. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang sangat minim sedang berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki yang telah mengisi hidupnya selama lima tahun belakangan ini.

"K-Kyuhyun..." Ucap Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri, berharap namja itu tidak mendengar suaranya.

Tapi Sungmin salah, merasa namanya dipanggil laki-laki berambut hazel brown itu menghentikan adegan ciumannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Sungmin..."

**TBC**

* * *

**Essehebeeeeehhh… Chapter ini flat banget =_="**

**Baiklah, terima kasih untuk semua review nya. Semoga chapter depan bisa lebih "normal" dikit ya.**

**Read, review, and the next chapter will be updated.**

**Much love**

**Kyuhyuniverse**


	5. Chapter 5

**Way Back Into Love**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun - Sungmin - Donghae - Eunhyuk - Victoria**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : T +**

**Warning : GS, Typos, Abal**

**Disclaimer : Sungmin belong to Kyuhyun and I'll try to make Kyuhyun belong to Sungmin**

* * *

_There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation_

_Chapter 5_

Kyuhyun POV

Setelah mengantar Victoria ke apartemennya, aku berencana langsung kembali ke kantor. Tapi saat aku ingin pergi, dengan kasar dia menarik tanganku untuk masuk. Dan salahkan kebodohanku hingga akhirnya aku kembali tidak bisa melawan tindakan semena-menanya.

Ketika masuk ke dalam ruang tamunya, Victoria langsung menuju dapur dan mengambil sekaleng soft drink serta memberikannya padaku.

"Minumlah chagi, aku ingin ganti baju dulu" Katanya seraya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Aku terus menatap sekeliling ruangan ini, dia bahkan masih menyimpan foto pernikahannya dengan Nickhun. Lalu kemana foto anaknya? Bukankah waktu itu dia bilang dia hamil?. Ah bicara soal Nickhun dan anaknya, tiba-tiba otakku tertuju pada istriku.

Aku merasa jadi orang paling tolol sekarang. Sungmin tadi memintaku untuk makan siang bersama, tapi aku menolaknya dan malah mengantar yeoja gila ini ke apartemennya. Harusnya aku mengiyakan ajakan Sungmin, siapa tahu ini bisa memperbaiki hubungan kami yang sedang menegang akibat kejadian kemarin.

Aku terus merutuki kebodohanku. Ya sudahlah, nanti saja aku mengajaknya makan malam. Toh semuanya sudah terjadi.

**Cklek**

Pintu kamar Victoria terbuka, dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat yeoja itu memakai pakaian yang sangat eerrrrrr sexy. Hei, aku ini namja normal! Apa kau sedang berusaha menggodaku eoh?

Victoria mendekat. Dia menarik tanganku untuk berdiri dan entah setan apa yang menggerakan tubuhku, aku seperti kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya HANYA MENURUT.

Dia mengaitkan tangannya ke leherku. "Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, Kyu" Pelukannya semakin erat, membuatku sedikit sesak tapi aku "lumayan" menikmatinya. Aku hanya diam tanpa menjawab pernyataannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu chagiya!" Ujarnya sedikit mendesah. Victoria mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku, ia menutup matanya dan bersiap untuk menciumku lagi. Aku yang sudah terpana dengan tatapannya hanya bisa ikut memejamkan mataku.

Kami berciuman seperti sepasang kekasih. Padahal aku sangat tahu bahwa aku seharusnya tidak melakukan ini. Aku menikmati lumatannya sehingga tanpa sadar ternyata ada seseorang di luar sana yang sedang memperhatikan kami.

"K-Kyuhyun" Telingaku samar-samar menangkap suara yang sepertinya sangat aku kenal. Aku yang masih mencium Victoria merasa orang itu memanggil namaku. Aku melepas ciumannya, bisa kulihat wajah Victoria tampak kesal dengan aksi sepihakku ini.

Aku menolehkan pandanganku ke arah pintu, tepat dimana sumber suara itu berasal. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat siapa yang berada di sana.

"Sungmin" Jawabku terkejut. Aku hanya bisa mematung karena aku masih tidak menyangka ini semua akan terjadi. Sampai akhirnya sosok yeoja yang sudah aku ikat di hadapan Tuhan lima tahun lalu itu berlari dengan tangisnya.

"Oh... sial!" Otakku langsung kembali sadar dan mencoba menyusulnya. Victoria mencoba menahanku.

"Kyu jangan dikejar. Aku mengingingkanmu saat ini" Kata Victoria masih memegang kuat lenganku. Aku menatapnya sinis. Bagaimana mungkin dia masih tampak tenang dengan semua kejadian ini. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghempaskan tangannya kasar dan berlari mengejar istriku

"SUNGMIN... TUNGGU AKU"

Kyuhyun POV End

~oOo~

* * *

Normal POV

Sungmin terus berlari, membawa langkahnya kemana saja asal menjauh dari kamar apartemen sialan itu. Air mata sudah mengalir deras, menunjukkan betapa lemahnya yeoja ini. Beberapa kali Sungmin hampir tersandung saat sepatunya terlalu dipaksa untuk berlari kencang.

Dia berlari mencari dimana lift berada, namun rasanya letak lift itu sangat jauh. Sungmin sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi saat mengingat apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Suami yang baru beberapa hari lalu memintanya untuk menjaga hati, kini berbalik mengkhianatinya. Sesak di dadanya hampir membuat perempuan itu mati.

Sungmin merasa sedikit lega saat melihat lift sudah ada di depan matanya. Ia terus menekan tombol turun, namun sepertinya pintu lift itu tidak kunjung terbuka.

"SUNGMIN"

Sungmin mendengar suara teriakan yang sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Kyuhyun sedang mengejar dirinya. Sungmin terus menekan tombol lift itu kasar, tapi ketika dia melihat ke atas lift itu masih menunjukan huruf "LG".

"SUNGMIN... CHAGIYA DIMANA KAU? AKU BISA JELASKAN SEMUA INI"

Mendengar suara bass itu terdengar semakin dekat, Sungmin juga semakin panik. Dia tidak mungkin menunggu lift itu sampai di lantai tiga belas. Saat terus mengedarkan pandangannya, mata foxy perempuan itu menemukan sebuah pintu darurat, segera ia menghapus air matanya dan berlari menuju pintu tersebut. Lebih baik ia turun lewat tangga daripada harus bertemu dengan namja yang baru saja mengkhianatinya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun terus berlari, dalam hati ia merutuki segala kebodohannya. Melihat pintu lift yang terbuka, laki-laki pecinta game itu pun langsung masuk. Kyuhyun menekan tombol lift tersebut. Dan setelah sampai di lobby, dia terus mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok istrinya.

Merasa Sungmin tidak ada di lobby, ia berlari ke luar dan sama saja, hasilnya nihil. "Ahhhhhh sial!" Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi saat ia tidak bisa menemukan istrinya. Jujur Kyuhyun sangat takut saat ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, perasaan bersalah yang teramat sangat menghantui pikirannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun berlari menuju parkiran basement, dan segera mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal. "Mianhe Min, jeongmal mianhe" Akhirnya air mata penyesalan keluar dari mata onyx namja ini.

~oOo~

* * *

Sementara keadaan Sungmin tidak jauh berbeda dari suaminya. Dengan mata yang berlinangan air Sungmin melajukan mobilnya di jalanan Seoul yang tampak sedikit ramai siang ini. Dia terus menghindar mencari jalan lain, Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang mengejarnya. Tapi untuk saat ini dia hanya tidak siap bertemu sang suami.

Lampu di perempatan jalan itu berwarna merah. Sungmin pun menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHH... KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU, KYU?! HIKSSSSS" Sungmin memukul setir mobilnya dengan keras, mencengkramnya dan terus menundukan kepalanya bersandar di setir mobil itu.

"Hiksss... Apa salahku sampai kau tega mengkhianatiku, Kyu? Siapa perempuan itu? Hiksss ini sangat sakit. Demi Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun hatiku sakit" Sungmin terus terisak.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku.. Hikssss.. KAU BILANG KAU MENCINTAIKU TAPI KENAPA KAU BERCIUMAN DENGAN YEOJA LAIN?!" Sungmin terus meratapi nasibnya, berteriak seperti orang gila. Tangisannya makin tidak bisa dibendung. Hatinya hancur saat ini.

TIIIIIIINNNN... TIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN

Suara klakson mobil di belakang menyadarkan Sungmin. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat lampu lalu lintas yang sudah menyala hijau. Ia menghapus air matanya dan kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Sungmin mengarahkan mobilnya ke arah sekolah Minhyun. Dia terlambat menjemput putri kecilnya hampir tiga puluh menit. Setelah sampai, ia menarik napas dalam, menghapus air matanya dan mencoba bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa di depan anaknya. Minhyun anak yang cerdas dan dia tidak mudah untuk dibujuk atau dibohongi.

Yeoja yang hatinya sedang rapuh itu terus berjalan memasuki taman kanak-kanak yang sudah tampak sepi. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua arah, sedikit khawatir hal buruk terjadi pada anaknya karena ia terlambat cukup lama.

"Mommy~~~" Teriakan yang sangat ia kenal akhirnya membuat Sungmin merasa lega. "Terima kasih Tuhan kau menjaga anakku" Ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

Yeoja berpipi chubby itu berjalan ke arah Minhyun yang sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan sambil memegang PSP pink yang baru saja dibelikan oleh Daddynya.

"Hyunnie baby, mianhe mommy terlambat" Sapa Sungmin memeluk dan mengecup pipi anaknya dan duduk di ayunan di samping Minhyun.

"Ishhh Mommy kenapa lama sekali. Hyunnie sudah lama menunggu" Jawab Minhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu anak kecil ini melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari ibunya. "Mommy... Apa Mommy habis menangis? Kenapa mata Mommy merah?"

"Ah.. Mmm anni chagi. Mommy hanya kelilipan tadi" Sungmin mencoba meyakinkan anaknya.

"Umm baiklah. Sebagai permintaan maaf Mommy bagaimana kalau kita ke mall dan membeli boneka bunny yang besar?" Ujar Sungmin mengalihkan pertanyaan Minhyun. Bukan, sebenarnya tujuan Sungmin mengajak Minhyun karena dia belum mau pulang. Dia masih enggan bertemu Kyuhyun.

"Jinja? Tapi Mommy, Kim seongsanim memberikan banyak PR"

"Tidak apa-apa! Besok kan hari sabtu jadi sekolahmu libur. Masih ada waktu dua hari dan Mommy akan membantumu"

"Ishh... Tapi PR ku itu PR matematika. Mommy kan tidak jago. Hyunnie mau minta bantuan Daddy saja biar dapat bintang yang banyak dari seongsanim" Ucap Minhyun polos.

"Dengar ya Cho Minhyun. Kau ini masih TK, biarpun PR mu itu matematika Mommy masih tetap bisa mengerjakannya" Sungmin sudah mulai sedikit bisa melupakan kesedihannya saat ini. Beruntung ia masih memiliki Minhyun untuk mengalihkan kesedihannya. Dia selalu bisa tenang melihat ucapan dan tingkah polos anaknya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau membeli boneka bunny atau tidak?" Lanjut Sungmin.

"Hyunnie tidak mau kalau cuma boneka bunny. Karena Mommy terlambat sangat lama, jadi Mommy juga harus membelikan Hyunnie es krim, tas Princess warna pink yang baru, terus kaset game angry bird, dan ..."

"Ya...ya...ya... Terserah kau saja baby. Pilih semua yang kau mau, Mommy akan membelikannya"

"Are you serious Mommy? Yeaayyy Hyunnie sayang Mommy" Ucap Minhyun mencium pipi sang ibu.

"Heii.. Kau belajar bahasa Inggris dari siapa sayang?" Sungmin menggandeng tangan anaknya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. "Dari Sungjin ahjusshi... Hyunnie mau sekolah di Amerika juga seperti Sungjin ahjusshi dan Daddy ya Mom?"

"Ia, nanti kalau kau sudah besar"

~oOo~

* * *

Kyuhyun terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu rumahnya. Laki-laki berkulit pucat ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahaannya. Sejak siang tadi Kyuhyun sampai di rumah, dia belum menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa istrinya akan pulang. Bahkan Sungmin membawa Minhyun.

Sempat terlintas pikiran yang aneh-aneh di otak Kyuhyun. Ini sudah hampir jam sembilan malam. "Apa mungkin Sungmin kabur membawa Minhyun?!" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Tuan, makan malamnya sudah siap. Apa tuan ingin makan sekarang?" Tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sedikit khawatir melihat tingkah majikannya tersebut.

"Nanti saja" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Kepala maid itu akhirnya mengangguk dan berniat kembali ke dapur, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Mmm... Jung ahjumma, apa Sungmin memberitahumu kemana dia pergi hari ini?" Kyuhyun menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan memelas.

"Ne tuan.. Tadi pagi nyonya sempat pamit, katanya nyonya akan menemui nyonya Lee dan menjemput nona Minhyun di sekolahnya" Memang seperti itulah kata-kata Sungmin pada Jung ahjumma.

"Nyonya Lee? Apa maksud ahjumma dia pergi menemui Lee Hyukjae?"

"Ne... Tapi sebelum berangkat saya sempat bertemu nyonya. Dan sepertinya... ehm sepertinya..."

"Sepertinya kenapa ahjumma? Katakan saja!" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Saya melihat mata nyonya sembap, sepertinya nyonya habis menangis tuan" Jawab Jung ahjumma ragu.

"Benarkah?" Jung ahjumma hanya menanggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, gomawo ahjumma kau boleh kembali"

"Hyukjae.. Aku harus menelponnya sekarang. Dia pasti tahu sesuatu tentang ini semua. Atau jangan-jangan... dia yang memberitahukan hubunganku dengan Victoria pada Sungmin? Awas saja kalau memang dia sampai melakukannya" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berbicara pada hatinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengambil handphonenya dan berniat menghubungi sahabatnya itu namun...

"Daddy~~~" Kyuhyun kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Ada perasaan lega saat mendengar teriakan cempreng sang anak.

"Hai baby... Kau dari mana saja? Tidak rindu Daddy eoh?" Kyuhyun berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi sang anak dan memeluknya.

"Hyunnie habis jalan-jalan ke mall sama Mommy dan Daddy tahu?" Minhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Kyuhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Mwo? Kau yakin chagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya pada perkataan anaknya. Sedangkan sang anak hanya menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

"Hyunnie baby, ayo ganti baju dan setelah itu tidur, sayang. Kau sudah bermain seharian ini" Ujar Sungmin yang baru masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan nada dingin. Dia sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Hyunnie masih ingin main dengan Daddy. Hyunnie rindu Daddy" Jawab Minhyun memelas mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sang ayah. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH PERINTAH MOMMY, CHO MINHYUN!" Dengan tidak sadar Sungmin membentak anaknya. Minhyun terlihat ketakutan mendapati sang ibu sedang marah. Sungmin jarang sekali bersikap kasar, biasanya kalau Minhyun melakukan kesalahan Sungmin hanya akan memberikan pengertian dan tidak membentaknya seperti tadi. Wajar saja bukan kalau Minhyun menjadi takut?

"Mi-mianhe chagi. Mommy sudah terlalu lelah hari ini. Tolong jangan buat Mommy tambah kesal" Ujar Sungmin melembut. Dia sadar akan wajah putri kecilnya yang menahan tangis. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Sudahlah chagi, turuti kata Mommy mu ne?! Kajja sekarang ke kamar sama Mommy" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Minhyun lembut. "Tapi nanti Daddy akan bernyanyi seperti biasa kan?" Tanya Minhyun memastikan. Kyuhyun hanya menjawab pertanyaan Minhyun dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu Daddy di kamar ya" Baru Minhyun berjalan beberapa langkah untuk menghampiri Sungmin, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti dan menoleh kembali ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Daddy" Panggil Minhyun.

"Wae?"

"Popoooo" Pinta Minhyun manja. Tentu saja sang ayah mengabulkannya. Ia mencium Minhyun sekilas. Minhyun dan Sungmin kembali berjalan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung orang yang menggandeng Minhyun.

"Aku tahu kau masih marah Min. Bahkan kau tidak menatapku" Ujar Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin dan Minhyun sudah menjauh.

~oOo~

* * *

Di sinilah Sungmin sekarang. Di balkon kamarnya. Dia menatap langit dengan perasaan yang sangat kacau. Indahnya bintang yang berkolaborasi dengan bulan sabit tidak bisa merubah suasana hatinya saat ini. Lalu dimana Kyuhyun sampai Sungmin berani berada di kamarnya? Kyuhyun sedang menyanyikan lullaby di kamar putri mereka. Jadi untuk sementara Sungmin aman menenangkan dirinya di sini.

Yeoja yang memiliki gigi kelinci ini menutup matanya. Menghirup udara malam sedalam-dalamnya, berharap sedikit oksigen bisa membuat hatinya yang sesak sedikit membaik. Namun ia salah, semakin ia memejamkan matanya bayangan kejadian tadi siang semakin melekat di kepalanya. Tangisnya kembali pecah.

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, mengaitkan kedua telapak tangannya dan berdoa dalam tangisan. "Hikss... Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tersesat. Kemana aku harus melangkah? Tetap bersama Kyuhyun atau memang kau menakdirkan kami hanya sampai lima tahun. Hikss... Aku mencintainya. Aku tidak tahu apa aku masih bisa hidup setelah dia meninggalkanku?! Aku mohon berikan petunjukmu, karena aku percaya jalanmu adalah yang terbaik. Amin"

Sudah hampir dua menit Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya. Dia melihat sang istri yang berdiri di balkon dan berniat menghampirinya. Langkah pelannya terhenti saat dia mendengar suara isakan yang berasal dari mulut istrinya.

Kyuhyun mematung seketika dia mendengar Sungmin sedang berdoa_. 'Apa aku orang paling kejam karena membuat istri sebaik dia menangis?' _Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ragu. Tangannya bergerak memeluk tubuh rapuh itu, Sungmin yang merasakan seseorang sedang memeluknya dari belakang merasa sangat terkejut.

"Maaf Min! Maaf untuk semua perbuatanku. Aku menyesal, aku mohon maafkan aku" Isakan kecil terdengar dari suaminya. Badan Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar, dan apa kau pikir ini hanya air mata buaya Kyuhyun? Tentu saja tidak. Dia benar-benar menyesal saat ini.

Sungmin yang seakan terhipnotis akhirnya sadar. Dia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendorong Kyuhyun dengan kasar. "Pergi kau brengsek! Jangan pernah sentuh aku, karena aku muak padamu. Aku jijik dengan semua kelakuanmu Cho Kyuhyun" Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya lagi. Demi Tuhan dia pun tersiksa melakukan ini pada suaminya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Min" Ucap Kyuhyun mengeluarkan air matanya.

Sungmin menatap dalam wajah suaminya. Menatap penuh luka. "Apa salahku padamu, Kyu? Hiksss"

"Kau tidak salah sayang. Aku yang bersalah. Mianhe" Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menghapus air mata Sungmin, namun dengan cekatan Sungmin menghempaskan tangan itu dengan kasar.

"Aku sadar kalau aku tidak secantik yeoja itu. Aku tidak semenarik dia. Mungkin kau malu memiki istri dengan kecantikan yang jauh dari kata standar sepertiku. Tapi selama ini aku mencoba menjadi istri yang baik, Kyu. Apa itu masih kurang?"

"Kau anggap aku apa selama ini hah? Kau anggap aku apa? KATAKAN PADAKU KAU ANGGAP AKU APA? Hikssss" Sungmin tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi. Teriakan demi teriakan keluar dari bibir plump nya. Bahu Sungmin bergetar hebat karena isakan tangisnya. Kyuhyun semakin sakit melihat pemandangan ini. Bahkan dia tidak pernah melihat Sungminya menangis separah itu.

"Maaf Min.. Kau boleh marah padaku, kau berhak memakiku, tapi tolong jangan benci aku. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh Min aku mencin-" Kata-kata Kyuhyun langsung dipotong oleh Sungmin yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

"KALAU KAU MENCINTAIKU KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL MENJIJIKAN ITU PADA YEOJA LAIN? KATAKAN APA ALASANMU TUAN CHO? CEPAT KATAKAN DAN JANGAN HANYA DIAM" Bentakan itu keluar lagi dari mulut Sungmin. Kali ini tangannya bergerak memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa membiarkan Sungmin melakukan hal ini padanya, membiarkan istrinya meluapkan semua emosinya. Toh rasa sakit yang ia buat lebih parah dari hanya sekedar pukulan.

"Mianhe chagiya..."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu!"

"Apa selama ini kau hanya menganggap aku pelayanmu Tuan Cho?" Lirih Sungmin yang sudah mulai lelah sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kau hanya menganggapku baby sitter yang kau pekerjakan untuk mengurus rumah dan anakmu? Apa kau hanya menganggapku pelacur yang kau bayar untuk melayanimu di atas ranjang? Apa kau menganggap-"

"TIDAK MIN, CUKUP HENTIKAN!" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang memotong ucapan Sungmin. Sungguh hatinya sakit mendengar perkataan wanita yang sudah memberikannya satu putri itu. "Demi Tuhan kau istriku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu" Ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti mengatakan kau mencintaiku"

"Tapi itu kenyataan..."

"KALAU KAU MENCINTAIKU, TIDAK MUNGKIN KAU BERSELINGKUH DENGAN YEOJA LAIN" Emosi Sungmin saat ini bagaikan bom waktu yang sudah terlanjur meledak. "Siapa yeoja itu? Sudah berapa lama kau mengkhianatiku hah?"

"Min aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya"

"CUKUP JAWAB PERTANYAANKU BRENGSEK!" Oh Tuhan Sungmin benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berbuat baik lagi kali ini.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengkhianatiku, Kyu? Sejauh mana hubungan kalian? Apa kau juga bercinta dengan yeoja itu?" Lanjut Sungmin dengan nada sarkastik. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menanyakan hal ini. Sungmin sangat takut dengan jawaban yang akan Kyuhyun sampaikan nanti.

"Demi Tuhan aku tidak pernah bercinta dengannya Min. Aku mohon jangan menuduhku seperti ini" Kyuhyun merasa dadanya sangat sesak ketika Sungmin mengatakan hal itu. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, menenangkan yeojanya yang tengah rapuh akibat perbuatannya.

"Siapa yeoja itu?"

"Yeoja itu... Mmm yeoja itu..." Sungmin menghentikan isakannya, mencoba mencerna semua ucapan Kyuhyun yang sangat lirih dan terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Jawab aku Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Yeoja itu... Victoria" Ucap Kyuhyun lemah, kepalanya tertunduk merasa bersalah bahkan sangat bersalah. Namun Sungmin yang masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Dan tidak lama setelah itu terdengar tawa meremehkan dari bibirnya.

"Cih... ternyata benar apa kata orang-orang saat aku kecil dulu. Aku memang pabbo. Bahkan aku bisa dengan mudahnya percaya kalau kau sudah melupakan mantan kekasihmu itu dan membiarkanmu menikahiku"

"Aku minta maaf Min. Sekarang katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu memaafkanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit takut melihat Sungmin. Hatinya juga sama-sama hancur saat ini.

"Kau hanya punya dua pilihan Tuan Cho. Ceraikan aku atau aku yang akan menceraikanmu" Kyuhyun mencoba mengatur kinerja jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan saat ini. "Setelah itu berbahagialah dengan pilihanmu, karena aku tidak akan menjadi penghalang lagi untukmu dan cinta pertamamu itu" Lanjut Sungmin dengan nada sinis.

DEG

Seketika kaki Kyuhyun melemas, hatinya bagai ditusuk mendengar kata-kata istrinya barusan. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa berdiri mematung, mencerna dua pilihan yang diberikan Sungmin. Hal yang dia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Sungmin meminta untuk bercerai.

"Aku akan memberikanmu waktu satu minggu untuk mengurus semua dokumen yang diperlukan" Sungmin menghapus kasar air matanya. Keputusannya sudah bulat, tekadnya sudah kuat. Dia akan mengakhiri pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah yang tertatih, Sungmin pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Kyuhyun yang memang sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Ia terduduk di lantai, bersandar pada tempat tidurnya, mengacak rambutnya kasar, dan tentu saja menangis menyesali perbuatannya.

Ya, penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir bukan?

**TBC**

* * *

**I'm back~! Terima kasih buat temen-temen yang udah baca dan review di FF ini. Maaf chapter lalu gak sempet jawab "kegalauan hati" kalian soal KyuToria moment.**

**Pasti dari kalian banyak yang nyangka kalo di chapter 4 bakal ada adegan NC KyuToria. Hahahaa tenang! Saya masih waras :p Dan karena banyak yang protes sama KyuToria moment, saya juga mau minta maaf kalo alurnya gak sesuai sama keinginan kalian. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi dong, namanya juga fiksi. Jadi aneh kalo Kyuhyun selingkuh sama Victoria tapi justru gak ada KyuToria momentnya. Tapi terima kasih lho kritiknya :)**

**Keep reading, review-ing and the next chapter will be updated soon.**

**Much love**  
**Kyuhyuniverse**


	6. Chapter 6

**Way Back Into Love**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun - Sungmin - Donghae - Eunhyuk - Victoria**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : T +**

**Warning : GS, Typos, Abal**

**Disclaimer : Sungmin belong to Kyuhyun and I'll try to make Kyuhyun belong to Sungmin**

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love.  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
And if I open my heart again,  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!_

_Chapter 6_

Kyuhyun POV

Matahari sudah tampak meninggi, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa sangat enggan untuk membuka mata dan memulai hari. Toh ini hari Sabtu dan aku tidak harus pergi ke kantor, aku menggeliatkan badanku mencari posisi tidur yang membuatku nyaman. Namun aku tersadar akan satu hal ketika aku merentangkan tanganku ke sisi dimana biasanya ada seorang yeoja yang selalu menyambutku setiap pagi. Sungmin-istriku, aku baru ingat kalau semalam dia tidak tidur di sampingku. Entahlah dia tidur dimana? Mungkin di kamar Minhyun atau mungkin di kamar tamu.

Aku menghembuskan napas beratku dan mencoba mencium bantal yang biasa dipakai Sungmin. Wangi stroberi yang selalu aku sukai. Ckck... bahkan dia dan Minhyun memakai shampo yang sama. Tuhan, aku merindukannya! Apa ini hukuman untuk suami brengsek sepertiku?

Tanpa terasa airmataku kembali mengalir. Biarkan aku menjadi namja cengeng untuk hari ini. Aku hanya ingin menumpahkan semua kesedihanku, penyelasanku dan ketakutanku akan kehilangan Sungmin. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kata-kata Sungmin semalam, dia memintaku untuk menceraikannya. Apa kau pikir aku akan melakukannya? Hei, jangan gila! Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengabulkan permintaannya. Aku terlalu bergantung pada Sungmin. Kalau dia benar-benar pergi apa mungkin aku masih bisa bertahan?! "Tuhan, aku menyesal. Aku mohon berikan aku kesempatan"

Dengan enggan akhirnya aku mencoba bangkit, menghapus air mataku dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Setelah membersihkan diri, aku keluar kamar untuk melihat dua yeoja yang sangat aku cintai. Ya, walaupun salah satu dari mereka pasti membenciku saat ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, menuruni satu per satu anak tangga. Di ruang tengah, aku melihat istriku sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya sambil sesekali mengajarkan Minhyun. Entahlah, mungkin anakku sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Aku terus melangkah dengan perasaan khawatir yang amat sangat. Aku takut Sungmin masih marah. Tapi aku bertekad akan memperbaiki hubunganku, aku tidak boleh jadi pengecut.

"Good morning chagiya" Ucapku ambigu, aku masih takut menyapa Sungmin.

Minhyun yang melihatku langsung tersenyum, sedangkan ibunya masih mengacuhkaku. Ia terus mengetikkan jarinya di atas keyboard seakan ia tidak mendengarku. "Good morning Daddy!" Jawab Minhyun yang merentangkan kedua tangannya seakan memintaku untuk memeluknya.

Aku mendekat, menghampiri Minhyun, memeluknya dan mengecupnya seperti kebiasaanku di pagi-pagi sebelumnya. "Dasar anak manja" Ujarku mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Eh? Kenapa hanya Hyunnie yang dicium? Daddy tidak mencium Mommy seperti biasanya?" Astaga! Pertanyaan polos putri kecilku ini benar-benar membuatku salah tingkah. Aku melirik Sungmin dia juga terlihat gugup dan kehilangan fokus pada tulisannya. "Mommy sedang sibuk baby, kau tidak lihat?" Jawab Sungmin ketus.

"Aishh Mommy... Berhenti dulu mengetiknya. Daddy mau mencium Mommy" Minhyun menarik tangan Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Minhyun. "Diamlah Hyunnie, Mommy sedang bekerja" Jawab Sungmin dingin, dan bisa aku pastikan dia masih marah.

"Tidak bisa! Daddy kan menciumnya hanya sebentar. Ayo Daddy, cepat cium Mommy" Kali ini Minhyun sudah menarikku mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

Tuhan, mengapa aku jadi gugup begini padahal aku sudah sering menciumnya, bahkan setiap kali aku mau, tapi saat ini rasanya benar-benar aneh. Aku sangat canggung. Sungmin menatapku tajam, matanya seakan berkata _'Mau apa kau? Jangan macam-macam'_. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan cepat namun pasti aku mencium bibirnya. Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar merindukan bibir ini. Bibir yang selalu bisa menenangkan hatiku. Padahal baru dua hari kami tidak berciuman, tapi rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun.

Awalnya aku hanya menempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya, namun salahkan otak mesumku yang seakan menyuruhku melakukan hal lebih. Aku sedikit melumat bibirnya, namun saat menyadari hal itu Sungmin langsung menarik wajahnya sehingga ciuman kami terlepas. "Jangan berpikir aku sudah memaafkanmu Cho! Ini semua karena Minhyun" Bisik Sungmin dan tentu saja hal itu membuatku kaget. Sigh, ternyata Sungmin tidak menikmati ciumanku.

"Haha cieee Mommy malu ya dicium Daddy? Muka Mommy langsung merah" Minhyun mencoba menggoda Sungmin yang memang sudah muncul rona merah di pipinya. Entahlah mungkin disela kebenciannya ia merasakan hal yang sama denganku, canggung, gugup dan errrrr rasanya seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru saja melakukan ciuman pertama.

"Hyunnie..." Ujar Sungmin men-death-glare Minhyun. Aku hanya bisa mengulum senyumku melihat ekspresi malunya.

"Ia Mommy, mianhe" Minhyun kembali menghampiriku, duduk di pangkuanku dan kembali bermanja-manja "Daddy, Hyunnie bosan" Ujar Minhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Mmm benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Apa kau mau?" Ajakku pada Minhyun. Jujur aku hanya ingin melepas semua bebanku dengan bersenang-senang bersama anakku.

"Ke game center ya Daddy?"

"As your wish baby" Ucapku mengecup pipi chubby nya.

"Asiiiiikkkk... Mommy ayo kita siap-siap" Saat ini Minhyun sudah turun dari pangkuanku dan menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Mommy tidak ikut sayang. Kau pergi dengan Daddy saja" Hufftt aku sudah bisa menduganya, Sungmin pasti menolak acara ini.

"Ayolah Mommy... Kita pergi bertiga biar tambah seru"

"Tidak bisa, Mommy harus menyelesaikan tulisan Mommy. Lagipula Mommy juga tidak mengerti permainan di game center itu" Tolak Sungmin lagi.

"Daddy... Ayo bujuk Mommy" Kali ini Minhyun menatapku dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Tidak perlu meminta bantuan Daddy, Cho Minhyun. Karena Mommy tetap tidak akan pergi" Sungmin langsung menjawab Minhyun sebelum aku berbicara satu patah kata pun.

"Ishhh Mommy payah. Yasudah Daddy, kita pergi berdua saja. Hyunnie ganti baju dulu ya" Ujar Minhyun kemudian berlari ke kamarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala, sebenarnya aku cukup kecewa karena Sungmin menolak ikut. Tadinya aku berharap bisa memperbaiki hubunganku dengannya. Ayolah, diacuhkan orang yang kau cintai itu rasanya benar-benar sakit.

"Min, apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku?" lirihku.

"Cukup berikan surat gugatan itu, Kyu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, pasti akan langsung aku tandatangani" Ucap Sungmin sambil terus menatap layar laptopnya. Aku kembali membulatkan mataku mendengar jawabannya. Ya Tuhan apa dia serius?.

"Cho Sungmin.. Apa tidak ada jalan lain? Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya" Tenggorokanku sudah mulai tercekat saat mengucapkan ini. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menangis.

"Terlambat Kyu! Aku sudah mengingatkanmu berkali-kali. Mungkin aku bisa memaafkanmu untuk kesalahan yang lain, tapi tidak untuk sebuah pengkhianatan" Jawab Sungmin dengan suaranya bergetar, aku tahu dia juga menahan tangisnya saat ini.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku, dan berlutut di hadapannya. "Aku mohon maafkan aku. Lagipula bagaimana dengan Minhyun? Dia masih terlalu kecil dan dia masih membutuhkan kita sebagai orang tuanya, Min" Setitik air sudah mulai lolos dari mataku sekarang. Ya aku baru menyadarinya, Minhyun akan kehilangan salah satu dari orang tuanya jika kami bercerai. Dan aku tidak mau Minhyun yang menjadi korban di sini.

"Aku yakin Minhyun akan tetap tumbuh seperti anak-anak lainnya walaupun kita berpisah" Sungmin sudah mulai terisak sekarang.

"Tapi Min..."

"Lagipula apa kau bisa melupakan mantan kekasihmu itu? Cih.. Aku tidak yakin! Jika sekarang kau harus memilih antara mempertahanku atau kembali pada yeoja itu, keputusan mana yang akan kau ambil?" Shit! Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Aku harus menjawab apa? Aku mencintai Sungmin tapi apa aku bisa hidup jika Victoria kembali meninggalkanku? Hei, aku baru saja bertemu dengannya setelah hamper enam tahun dia pergi ditelan bumi.

Hening

_'Ya Tuhan kenapa aku jadi lemah begini? Tidak bisa kah aku tetap di sisi Sungmin tanpa harus kehilangan Victoria lagi untuk kedua kalinya?'_ Aku menggerutu dalam hati. Sedangkan Sungmin masih setia menunggu jawabanku. Manik matanya menatap penuh tuntutan.

"Baiklah Tuan Cho. Sepertinya saya semakin yakin dengan keputusan ini. Bahkan untuk pilihan yang paling penting saja anda tidak bisa menentukannya" Ujar Sungmin menyimpulkan semua sikap bungkamku. Oh apa lagi yang sudah aku lakukan sekarang?

"Min aku tidak bermaksud ..."

"Daddy... Hyunnie sudah siap!" Aku yang mendengar suara Minhyun dan langsung saja menghapus air mataku dengan kasar, begitu juga Sungmin. "Eh? Daddy dan Mommy kenapa?" Aku bingung harus menjawab apa sekarang? Aku menatap mata Sungmin dalam, sampai akhirnya ia bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Minhyun.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa baby. Tadi Daddy hanya membantu mengecek tulisan Mommy"

"Tapi kenapa mata Mommy seperti habis menangis? Mommy bertengkar dengan Daddy ya?" Tanya Minhyun yang sekarang wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. Aku yang melihat Sungmin kehabisan ide, berinisiatif untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan Minhyun.

"Kenapa anak Daddy jadi cerewet sekali sih? Kami tidak bertengkar chagi, tadi Mommy meminta pendapat Daddy tentang tulisannya. Tapi karena Daddy terharu dengan cerita yang Mommy buat, Daddy jadi menangis deh" Kataku meniru alasan Sungmin. "Jadi bagaimana tuan putri? Apa kita jadi pergi?"

"Ayo Daddy! Hyunnie sudah siap" Ucap Minhyun dengan penuh semangat, aku bisa melihat dari mata anakku kalau dia belum puas dengan jawaban yang kami berikan. "Mommy kami pergi dulu ya" Minhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin. Aku dan Minhyun berjalan menuju garasi.

"Ne chagi. Have fun! Jangan lupa makan siang ya" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengantar kami ke depan rumah.

"Siap Mommy!" Jawab Minhyun setelah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Min, kami pergi dulu" Aku pamit padanya, tapi ekspressinya masih sama. Dia masih mendiamkanku.

Kyuhyun POV End

~oOo~

Normal POV

Setelah Kyuhyun dan Minhyun pergi, Sungmin kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil menahan tangis. Yeoja yang gemar memasak ini pun menunda "pekerjaan" menulisnya, Sungmin memegang dadanya yang tampak sesak. Tidak mudah untuk bersikap biasa di depan Minhyun. Dan sangat menyakitkan mendiamkan Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Sungmin terus memikirkan semua kata-kata Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga apa yang dibilang Kyuhyun benar, jika mereka bercerai, bagaimana dengan Minhyun?! Anaknya tidak mungkin harus memilih akan tinggal dengan siapa. Minhyun baru berumur empat tahun, rasanya tidak adil membiarkan dia besar tanpa salah satu orang tuanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sungmin sudah terlalu sakit. Biarkan dia menjadi wanita egois saat ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hikssss... Aku tidak mungkin berpisah dengan anakku" Sungmin terus terisak. Ia berpikir keras sampai akhirnya ia menyerah. Dengan segera Sungmin mengambil handphonenya dan mengetik sesuatu untuk seseorang.

To: Donghae

Annyeong Hae, apa kau ada waktu? Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu.

...

From: Donghae

Aku sedang libur hari ini. Ada apa? Aku pasti akan membantumu selagi aku bisa.

...

To: Donghae

Bisa kau ke rumahku hari ini? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.

...

From: Donghae

Baiklah! Aku dan Hyukkie akan ke rumahmu sekarang. Jangan lupa siapkan makanan yang enak untuk kami ya Min.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Donghae. Dia menghapus air matanya, beranjak ke wastafel untuk mencuci muka dan sedikit memoleskan make up di wajahnya. Tidak mungkin dia menyambut tamunya - Donghae dan Eunhyuk - dengan wajah yang sudah tampak seperti mayat hidup itu.

Setelah hampir dua puluh menit menunggu, Sungmin mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. "Ah itu pasti mereka" Tebak Sungmin dan dia segera membuka pintu.

"Hai Minnie~~~" Sapa Eunhyuk kemudian langsung memeluk sahabatnya.

"Hyukkie-ah... Aku sesak" Jawab Sungmin. Dan dengan segera Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya. Sungmin melirik ke orang yang berdiri di samping Eunhyuk dan tersenyum penuh makna.

"Hae-ah... Terima kasih sudah datang" Sungmin kini gantian memeluk Donghae. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya pun mulai memanyunkan bibirnya. "Min... Jangan erat-erat memeluk Donghae nya. Atau kau mau aku memeluk Kyuhyun?" Mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, Sungmin melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Donghae.

"Ishh... Padahal kan aku hanya senang karena suamimu mau membantuku, Hyukkie" Ujar Sugmin menatap malas sahabatnya yang cemburuan. "Ah ayo masuk!" Ajak Sungmin pada pasangan suami istri itu.

"Eh... Mana Kyuhyun, Min? Sepi sekali rumahmu" Tanya Donghae sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah Keluarga Cho.

"Dia sedang ke game center bersama Minhyun" Jawab Sungmin tersenyum kecut.

"Ah aku heran bagaimana bisa semua sifat Kyuhyun menurun ke anakmu. Dari wajah, kelakuan, sifat jahil, bahkan kecintaannya sama game" Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa mendengar pendapat Eunhyuk, kecuali Sungmin pastinya.

"Oh ia Min, jadi ada apa sampai kau memanggilku ke sini, huh?" Donghae kali ini bertanya.

"Aku mau meminta bantuanmu, Hae. Aku mohon" Ucap Sungmin lemah. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Pasangan itu saling menatap dengan pandangan _'ada apa dengannya?'._

"Apa yang bisa kubantu Min? Ceritakan saja"

"Mmm Hae, Aku ingin kau menjadi pengacaraku" Lirih Sungmin. Air matanya mulai tumpah saat ini.

"Pengacaramu? Memang kau ada masalah dengan siapa Min? Dengan penerbitmu? Apa mereka tidak transparan dalam pemberian royalti penjualan bukumu? Lalu kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan suamimu?" Donghae memberondong semua pertanyaan. Aneh, itulah yang dia pikirkan. Kyuhyun sudah pasti lebih hebat darinya lalu mengapa justru Sungmin ingin meminta bantuannya. Ya kira-kira begitulah yang ada di otak Donghae.

"Justru aku meminta bantuanmu untuk melawan Kyuhyun, Hae-ah" Kembali wajah tegar seorang Lee Sungmin ia tunjukan di depan kedua sahabatnya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Donghae lagi dengan wajah terkejut kali ini sambil menyesap teh yang sudah dibuatkan Sungmin tadi. Sungguh dia sangat bingung saat ini.

"Aku... Aku ingin kau menjadi pengacaraku, karena aku... A-aku aku akan bercerai dengan Kyuhyun" Kata Sungmin terbata-bata.

"MWOOO?" Donghae dan Eunhyuk berteriak bersamaan. Sungmin makin tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"Jangan gila Sungmin, bahkan kau dan Kyuhyun baru saja merayakan ulabg tahun pernikahan kalian beberapa hari yang lalu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan bercerai darinya" Donghae hampir tidak bisa berkata dengan suara lembut sekarang, ia benar-benar terkejut. Ada apa sebenarnya?.

"Hikss... Dia... D-dia mengkhianatiku. Yeoja itu sudah kembali dan hikss aku melihatnya berciuman dengan mantan kekasihnya itu" Dengan susah payah Sungmin menahan tangisnya, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya berusaha meredam tangisnya.

Eunhyuk yang melihat sahabatnya dalam keadaan kalut, segera mendekat dan memeluk Sungmin erat. "Sabar Min! Kau harus tenang menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kalau kalian berpisah, bagaimana dengan Minhyun?" Eunhyuk juga sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Dia makin sakit melihat Sungmin terisak parah.

"Brengsek! Ternyata perempuan murahan itu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya" Kata Donghae tanpa sadar. Ia yang mulai geram kini mengepalkan telapak tangannya sangat erat.

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahui hal ini?" Sungmin bertanya dengan tatapan tidak percayanya, sementara Donghae masih membungkam mulutnya. "Cepat katakan padaku Lee Donghae, apa kau sudah mengetahui perselingkuhan Kyuhyun dengan yeoja itu?"

"Anniyo. Aku memang sempat bertemu dengan Victoria beberapa hari lalu, tapi sungguh aku tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun dan yeoja sialan itu berhubungan di luar kantor" Jawab Donghae membela diri.

"Aku hikss.. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana?" Sungmin mencoba menghapus air matanya sedangkan tangan Eunhyuk masih terus membelai punggungnya. "Mungkin aku bisa bertahan jika Kyuhyun selingkuh dengan yeoja lain. Tapi kenyataannya, Kyuhyun kembali pada mantan yeojachingunya. Dilihat dari sisi manapun aku kalah. Hikss aku sudah kalah dari dulu Hyukkie" Lanjut Sungmin yang masih terisak memeluk sahabatnya.

"Jangan bicara hal konyol, Cho Sungmin! Kau lupa kalau ada satu hal yang tidak dimiliki yeoja itu. Cinta yang tulus, Min. Cinta Victoria ke Kyuhyun hanya sebuah obsessi. Bahkan dulu pun dia tidak benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun" Kata Eunhyuk berusaha keras menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menahan isakan tangisnya.

"Hae-ah, apa kau tahu kenapa yeoja itu tiba-tiba muncul kembali ke hidup Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin pada Donghae.

"Entahlah Min, yang aku tahu dari Sooyoung, perempuan itu menjadi klien baru Kyuhyun. Dia meminta suamimu menjadi pengacara dalam kasus perceraiannya dengan Nickhun"

"J-jadi perempuan itu.. perempuan itu akan bercerai dari Suaminya?" Tanya Sungmin tidak percaya. Donghae menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Sudahlah Min... Kau pikirkan dulu hal ini baik-baik. Jangan emosi dalam mengambil keputusan sebesar ini. Tapi kalau kau memang sudah yakin ingin bercerai darinya, aku akan menjadi pengacaramu" Ujar Donghae.

"Tapi kau juga harus pikirkan anakmu, Minnie" Eunhyuk kembali mengelus punggung Sungmin, menyalurkan dukungan dan semangat untuk sahabatnya. "Kau lihat kan, Minhyun sangat dekat dan bergantung padamu dan Kyuhyun"

"Aku tahu Hyukkie. Aku juga tidak mau berpisah darinya, aku harus bisa mendapatkan hak asuh atas Minhyun"

"Jangan gegabah Min. Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi" Kata Donghae menyadarkan Sungmin. "Kyuhyun mencintai Minhyun melebihi dia mencintai dirinya sendiri".

"Akupun begitu Hae! Hiksss. Aku tidak bisa berpisah dari anakku" Kembali suara tangisan lolos dari bibir manis Sungmin.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, mengapa tidak lebih baik kau menenangkan dirimu dulu Min? Pikirkan ini baik-baik Kasihan Minhyun, dia masih terlalu kecil"

"M-maksudmu Hyukkie?"

"Kau bisa gunakan villa kami di Mokpo. Lebih baik kau tenangkan dirimu sebelum mengambil langkah penting apa yang akan kau buat nantinya. Pikirkan kembali masa depan kau, Kyuhyun dan terutama Minhyun. Jangan khawatir Min, kami tidak akan memberi tahu Kyuhyun tentang keberadaanmu" Ujar Eunhyuk menjelaskan. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Eunhyuk. Ia mengerutkan dahinya memikirkan apa maksud ucapan sahabatnya itu. Melihat wajah Sungmin, Donghae kembali menjelaskan.

"Kau jangan salah paham dulu Min. Maksud kami bukan untuk menyuruhmu kabur dari Kyuhyun. Tapi tenangkan dirimu, pikirkan semuanya. Anggap saja kau beri pelajaran pada Kyuhyun. Lagipula dengan begini kita bisa lihat kan, Apakah dia masih mencintaimu atau tidak?" Kali ini Donghae menjelaskan panjang lebar maksud istrinya. Sungmin terlihat berpikir sejenak. Kata-kata Donghae ada benarnya. Dengan begini dia bisa melihat kesungguhan Kyuhyun.

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan Minhyun?"

"Kau kan bisa membawanya" Kata Donghae.

"Tidak mungkin Hae. Minhyun tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa Kyuhyun. Lagipula aku tidak yakin Kyuhyun akan mengizinkanku, apalagi kalau Minhyun sampai harus pindah sekolah" Sungmin sudah mulai bisa mengontrol dirinya saat ini. Dia mulai memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir.

"Kalau begitu kau pergi diam-diam dan bawa Minhyun tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun" Kali ini Eunhyuk memberikan pendapatnya.

"Itu lebih tidak mungkin, Hyukkie. Kyuhyun tidak akan tinggal diam" Ketiga orang itu terus berpikir. Sungmin berusaha keras mencari jalan keluar atas masalahnya ini sampai ia menemukan ide yang menurutnya lumayan brilian untuk dicoba "Kalau seandainya aku pergi tanpa Minhyun, apa kalian mau membantuku untuk menjaganya?"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung memasang wajah bingungnya mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Seakan mengerti ekspressi kedua sahabatnya Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan maksudnya "Mmm kalian jangan berpikir macam-macam. Maksudku, kalian tahu kan kalau anakku sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun? Jadi tidak mungkin aku memisahkan Minhyun dari Daddy nya" Lanjut Sungmin. Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan tetap menjaga anakku walaupun aku di Mokpo, aku hanya ingin kalian memastikan padaku setiap hari kalau Minhyun baik-baik saja. Beritahu aku kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku akan tetap memantau keadaanya"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau menjaga Minhyun kalau kau di Mokpo? Memangnya setiap hari kau akan bolak-balik Mokpo-Seoul?" Tanya Enhyuk yang masih bingung.

"Kau tenang saja Hyukkie! Percayalah padaku, aku akan menjaga Minhyun dengan caraku sendiri. Biar bagaimanapun aku ini ibunya. Aku tidak akan melepaskan tanggung jawabku" Kata Sungmin meyakinkan. "Mungkin kalian benar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun adalah yang terbaik untuk saat ini. Biar dia bisa berpikir lebih jauh sebelum bertindak sesuatu" Ujar Sungmin mantap.

"Baiklah Min, kami akan menjaga Minhyun untukmu. Sebenarnya aku berharap kau dan Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah berpisah" Lirih Eunhyuk lagi-lagi memeluk Sungmin.

"Terima kasih Hyukkie. Kau dan Donghae memang sahabat terbaikku"

"Kau ingat kan kata-kataku pada suamimu? Sekali saja dia menyakitimu, maka aku pastikan kami akan mengambilmu dan tidak akan membiarkannya melihatmu lagi" Senyum kemenangan muncul di wajah Donghae dan akhirnya mereka bertiga berpelukan.

~oOo~

Kyuhyun menggendong Minhyun yang sedang tertidur lelap, sepertinya sang anak terlalu lelah karena bermain seharian. Dengan malas Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar sang putri, membaringkannya, menyelimuti dan terakhir mengecup kening anaknya.

"Terima kasih sayang, kau sudah membahagiakan Daddy hari ini. Daddy mungkin sudah gila jika tidak ada kau di sisi Daddy" Lirih Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut Minhyun. Ya, percaya atau tidak Minhyun adalah obat paling ampuh untuk kesedihan Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia lumayan bisa melepas segala permasalahannya selama bermain dengan Minhyun tadi. Tapi sekarang dia sudah kembali ke rumah, itu berarti dia harus kembali menghadapi Sungmin.

Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun menghampiri kamarnya, sedari tadi otaknya berpikir bagaimana caranya bisa kembali "berbaikan" dengan Sang istri. Namun baru saja ia membuka pintu kamarnya, Kyuhyun sudah dikejutkan dengan pemandangan buruk yang sama sekali tidak ingin dia lihat. Masih dengan wajah terkejut, Kyuhyun mengamati setiap gerak-gerik perempuan itu. Cukup lama dia berdiri dan sepertinya objek yang menjadi perhatian Kyuhyun sedari tadi tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"M-min... Apa yang kau lakukan sayang?" Setelah tersadar dari acara terkejutnya Kyuhyun dengan sigap berjalan menuju sang istri, mencoba menggapai tangan Sungmin yang sedang memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper besar.

"Lepas!" Bentak Sungmin sambil menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau kemana Min? Jangan bilang kau akan pergi dari rumah ini. Aku mohon jangan lakukan ini chagiya, jangan tingalkan aku, aku membutuhkanmu" Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar seratus kali lipat lebih cepat, dia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Mendengar kata-kata sang suami, Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh amarah.

"Membutuhkan aku untuk apa Cho Kyuhyun? Untuk melihat akhir drama yang kau buat dengan mantan kekasihmu?" Tanya Sungmin sinis, tangannya kembali beralih pada koper dan baju-bajunya. Ia menutup retsleting kopernya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Min, aku mohon kita selesaikan ini baik-baik" Sungmin yang sudah selesai dengan acara packingnya beranjak mengambil kunci mobil dan sweater di dalam lemarinya. Ia terus menghiraukan semua perkataan Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan mencegahnya pergi, namun respon dari sang istri masih sama. Wanita itu menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"Aku rasa hanya kau yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini Pengacara Cho" Ujar Sungmin sambil memakai sweaternya, tangannya bergerak menarik kopernya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Sungmin kembali menoleh ke arah suaminya.

"Aku masih menunggu surat gugatanmu, Kyu. Ah satu hal lagi. Kalau surat perceraiannya sudah selesai, kau tidak perlu mencariku. Cukup berikan saja surat itu ke Donghae. Aku sudah menunjuknya menjadi pengacaraku" Kyuhyun kembali membulatkan matanya, apa maksudnya menjadikan Donghae sebagai pengacaranya?. Demi Tuhan ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, dia harus mencegah istrinya pergi. Kyuhyun terus memikirkan bagaimana cara mencegah Sungmin. Sungguh dia tidak ingin bercerai. Dia mencintai Sungmin, oh ralat dia sangat mencintai Sungmin.

"Cho Sungmin!" Panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sudah meninggi. Sungmin yang sedang memegang knop pintu kamarnya menghentikan langkah sejenak, memberi kesempatan untuk Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau boleh pergi, tapi jangan harap kau bisa bertemu Minhyun lagi. Karena satu langkah kau meninggalkan rumah ini, maka kau tidak akan menemui Minhyun untuk selamanya" Suara Kyuhyun sudah bergetar, ia menahan tangisnya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Hatinya sangat hancur, Kyuhyun berharap dengan cara seperti ini Sungmin akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin sangat mencintai anaknya. Jadi tidak mungkin kan kalau dia akan meninggalkan Minhyun?

Sungmin yang sudah menangis itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Kyuhyun dalam dan berjalan mendekati suaminya. Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun, membelainya lembut dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Merasakan semua kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Sungmin, kehangatan yang sangat ia rindukan dalam beberapa hari ini dan kehangatan yang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya ia rasakan karena sebentar lagi Sungminnya akan pergi.

"Aku mohon jaga Minhyun untukku" Ucap Sungmin terisak, tangannya masih tetap membelai lembut pipi Kyuhyun, matanya menatap tajam ke dalam manik mata Kyuhyun membuat air mengalir deras dari mata onyx sang suami. Sungmin yang melihatnya berusaha menghapus air mata tersebut. "Jangan menangis. Kau harus kuat untuk Minhyun. Aku percaya kau mampu membesarkannya dengan baik. Hiksss... Aku akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian, karena aku mencintai kalian bahkan melebihi aku mencintai diriku sendiri" Sungmin menunduk lemah, membiarkan air matanya jatuh ke atas lantai.

"Aku mohon Min, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan kami" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh istrinya erat seakan menahan Sungmin untuk tetap tinggal di sisinya, membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin menuangkan segala perasaan kalutnya. "Katakan apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku Min? Aku mohon jangan hukum aku seperti ini. Aku dan Minhyun membutuhkanmu" Lanjut Kyuhyun dalam tangisnya.

Dengan ragu, Sungmin memberanikan diri mengusap punggung Kyuhyun _'Maafkan aku Kyu. Hatiku juga sakit melakukan ini. Tapi setidaknya dengan ini kau bisa belajar banyak' _Sungmin berkata dalam hati."Hidup adalah pilihan, Cho Kyuhyun. Dan kau sudah menentukannya. Memang dari awal pilihanmu sudah jatuh ke wanita itu bukan? Aku sadar kalau selama ini kau masih belum bisa melupakannya, dari awal aku sudah tahu kau hanya menjadikanku pelarianmu..."

"Tidak Minnie... Sudah berkali-kali kubilang aku tulus mencintaimu"

"Terima kasih, Kyu! Aku bahagia bisa merasakan bagaimana dicintai olehmu walaupun tidak sebesar cintamu untuk perempuan itu. Aku bahagia bisa memiliki anak darimu. Aku bahagia setidaknya aku punya kesempatan untuk mendampingimu. Tapi sekarang aku sadar kalau tempatku bukan di hatimu" Sungmin berusaha tegar dengan semua kata-katanya. "Aku pergi, Kyu! Maaf jika selama ini aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik. Semoga kau bahagia, Kyu. Aku mohon jaga Minhyun" Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, kembali beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Aku mohon jangan pergi Min. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, aku menyesal. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku Min" Kyuhyun menanggalkan semua keegoisannya. Kali ini Kyuhyun sudah berlutut, Sungmin tahu itu karena Kyuhyun memegang kakinya. Namun ia sengaja tidak ingin melihatnya, ia takut pertahanannya runtuh. Melihat air mata Kyuhyun saja sudah membuat hatinya hancur.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya, ia harus tetap pergi dan menjalankan semua rencananya. Hei, Sungmin harus kembali menjalankan hidupnya bukan? "Maaf Kyu! Tapi kau yang membuatku pergi" Ujar Sungmin lirih sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berlutut.

**TBC**

****

Huahahahaaa... Another creepy chapter has been updated! Phewww

Heiii kalian jangan bash Sungmin yang pergi ninggalin Minhyun ya. Akhir cerita ada di tangan saya, makanya berbaik hatilah untuk review biar kalian bisa cepet-cepet baca aksi SuperMom nya Lee Sungmin hihi.

Keep reading, review-ing, and the next chapter will be updated soon

Much love  
Kyuhyuniverse


	7. Chapter 7

**Way Back Into Love**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun - Sungmin - Donghae - Eunhyuk – Victoria – Mr.X**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : T +**

**Warning : GS, Typos, Abal, Flat and Longshoot**

**Disclaimer : Sungmin belong to Kyuhyun and I'll try to make Kyuhyun belong to Sungmin**

* * *

_ll I wanna do is find a way back into love.  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
And if I open my heart again,  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!_

Chapter 7

Pagi ini kediaman keluarga Cho sedikit berbeda. Tidak ada lagi sosok wanita manis yang tengah berkutik dengan bahan-bahan makanan di dapur, semua tergantikan oleh seorang wanita paruh baya. Jung ahjumma, sang kepala maid kini tengah menggantikan semua peran yang ditinggalkan oleh Lee Sungmin.

Minhyun yang baru saja bangun tidur terkejut saat ia tidak melihat sang ibu yang biasanya sudah tersenyum manis menyambut dirinya. Aneh, biasanya sang Mommy selalu membuatkan sarapan tanpa mau dibantu siapapun. Dengan berjuta pertanyaan di otaknya, Minhyun melangkah mendekati wanita yang tengah merapihkan piring-piring di meja makan itu.

"Jung ahjumma, kemana Mommy? Kenapa Mommy tidak membangunkan Hyunnie?" Sang kepala maid yang mendengar sapaan nona mudanya tersenyum dan mencoba berekspresi seakan semua baik-baik saja. Ya, Jung ahjumma sudah tau apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang memintanya untuk tetap merahasiakan ini semua dari Minhyun.

"Nona Minhyun sudah bangun? Tadi Mommy nona harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali ke luar kota" Jawab Jung ahjumma tenang. Ia harus berakting sebisa mungkin agar yeoja kecil itu tidak curiga. Namun seperti yang sudah pernah dikatakan, bukan anak seorang Cho Kyuhyun jika Minhyun percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan sang pengasuh.

"Ishh Mommy tidak bilang apa-apa kemarin. Ahjumma pasti sedang berbohong kan?" Tanya Minhyun menyelidik. Sedangkan wanita paruh baya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yasudah, Hyunnie mau tanya ke Daddy saja" Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan, anak kecil itu berpikir untuk menanyakan pada ayahnya. Dengan langkah kesal ia kembali ke lantai dua menaiki satu per satu anak tangga dan berharap ia mendapat jawaban yang masuk akal dari sang Daddy nanti. Melihat sang majikan kecilnya pergi, Jung ahjumma akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Seperti dugaannya, Minhyun memang terlalu cerdas untuk dibohongi.

**TOK..TOK..TOK..**

"Daddy ireona" Ucap Minhyun sambil terus mengetuk pintu. Suasana hati gadis kecil ini tampak sangat buruk. Wajahnya terus ditekuk sesekali bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kekesalan karena ia belum bertemu Sungmin.

**Cklek**

Minhyun langsung masuk mendekat ke tempat tidur Kyuhyun saat ia menemukan pintu kamar orang tuanya tidak dikunci. "Daddy... Ireona!" Minhyun terus mengguncang-guncangkan badan ayahnya dengan kasar, biasanya gadis kecil pecinta ice cream ini akan memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut sampai Kyuhyun terbangun. Maklum saja, mood anak ini sedang tidak baik sehingga ia tidak bisa bersikap manis sekarang. Merasa seseorang tengah membangunkannya, Kyuhyun pun mencoba membuka mata seraya beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya.

"Euuunghhh... Wae chagi? Tumben kau sudah bangun" Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring dengan selimut dan memijat keningnya. Ia merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit. Entahlah, mungkin ia masih memikirkan kejadian semalam saat Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya.

"Daddy, Mommy kemana? Kenapa Mommy tidak bilang Hyunnie kalau mau pergi" Kali ini Minhyun ikut berbaring di samping Kyuhyun dan memeluk erat ayahnya, anak kecil berpipi chubby itu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang ayah. Dilihat dari wajahnya saat ini Minhyun sudah hampir menangis. Ya beginilah Minhyun, anak yang sangat unik. Ia tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa dinyanyikan lullaby oleh Kyuhyun, tapi harinya akan menjadi buruk saat tidak mendapat morning kiss dari Sungmin. Adil bukan?

"Mommy harus ke luar kota sayang. Mommy pergi semalam, jadi tidak sempat pamit pada Hyunnie" Jawab Kyuhyun berbohong sambil membalas pelukan Minhyun dan mengecup keningnya.

"Tadi kata Jung ahjumma, Mommy pergi pagi-pagi. Sekarang Daddy bilang Mommy pergi semalam. Daddy pasti bohong kan?" Minhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang ayah berharap kalau Kyuhyun sedang berkata bohong saat ini.

"Anni chagiya, Mommy memang pergi semalam karena harus menghadiri acara peluncuran buku"

"Hyunnie mau bertemu Mommy. Ayo kita susul Mommy, Dad" Minhyun terus merengek, ia mengguncangkan lengan Kyuhyun dan akhirnya setetes air keluar dari ujung mata yeoja kecil itu. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun semakin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini yang sangat ia takuti selain kehilangan sang istri. Ia sangat takut ketika Minhyun akan menanyakan Sungmin, dirinya belum memiliki jawaban tepat yang bisa membuat Minhyun bungkam dan tidak menanyakan pertanyaan mengerikan itu lagi. Perasaan Kyuhyun semakin tidak menentu kala sang anak menanyakan keberadaan Sungmin.

"Tidak bisa chagi. Besok Daddy harus bekerja. Kita tunggu sampai Mommy pulang ya. Lagipula Daddy juga tidak tahu Mommy menginap dimana karena Mommy tidak memberitahukannya" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hikss.. Hyunnie rindu Mommy. Hyunnie mau bertemu Mommy hikss.. Kapan Mommy pulang?" Hati Kyuhyun semakin sakit melihat sang anak yang menangis. Sungguh ia tidak tega saat Minhyun terus terisak seperti ini. _'Mianhe chagi! Maafkan Daddy karena sudah membuat Mommy pergi'_Kata Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tanpa terasa ia juga sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sssttt... Jangan menangis Hyunnie baby. Nanti kalau Daddy libur kita susul Mommy ya" Kyuhyun makin memeluk Minhyun erat, menepuk-nepuk kecil punggung Minhyun berharap sang anak bisa merasa lebih tenang. Ternyata tidak semudah itu mengurus anak, belum satu hari Sungmin pergi, dirinya sudah dibuat kewalahan oleh tingkah putri kecilnya yang sedang merajuk ini.

"Tapi kapan Daddy? Hyunnie mau bertemu Mommy sekarang. Huweeeee.. Mommy~ Hyunnie rindu Mommy hikksssss" Mendengar tangisan Minhyun semakin keras, Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya, mendudukan diri di atas ranjang dan memangku Minhyun untuk menenangkannya. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun membelai punggung sang anak, tapi tangisan Minhyun malah semakin kencang. Kyuhyun memejamkan keuda matanya, menahan hatinya yang ingin marah karena kelakuan sang putrid kecil. Tapi akhirnya ia sadar, dirinyalah yang membuat Sungmin pergi. _'Min, Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'_Pergulatan batin Kyuhyun muncul lagi. Ya, Kyuhyun mengalah! Ia harus menghubungi istrinya sekarang juga.

"Baiklah, kita coba telepon Mommy. Tapi Hyunnie janji jangan menangis lagi" Ujar Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Minhyun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dan berusaha keras menghentikan tangisnya. Kyuhyun mengambil handphonenya, mendial nomor sang istri, menunggu dan...

**Tuuutt... Tuuuuttt... Tuuuuuuttttt...**

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menghubungi Sungmin, namun tetap saja hanya nada sambung yang terdengar. Sungmin sama sekali tidak menjawab teleponnya. Kyuhyun sudah mulai frustasi, demi Tuhan ia juga khawatir pada keadaan sang istri. Apalagi Sungmin pergi dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa Sungmin tidak menjawab panggilannya berinisiatif untuk mengirim sebuah pesan singkat. Kata demi kata ia rangkai menjadi kalimat bujukan, berharap Sungminnya mau kembali. Setelah selesai mengirimkan pesan, Kyuhyun mencoba membujuk Minhyun lagi.

"Mommy tidak mengangkat teleponnya baby. Mungkin Mommy sedang sibuk. Tapi Daddy sudah mengirim pesan, jadi kita tunggu saja ya sayang" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membawa Minhyun ke pelukannya, melihat bahu Minhyun yang masih terisak benar-benar membuat hatinya miris.

_'Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri seperti ini. Aku harus mencarinya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Minhyun menangis terus menerus. Aisshhh kau dimana Min? Bahkan kau tidak menjawab teleponku. Sebenci itukah kau padaku?'_Ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

* * *

~oOo~

Di sebuah villa minimalis di daerah Mokpo, seorang yeoja yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya mencoba mengumpulkan semua tenaga untuk memulai hari. Ia masih menggeliatkan tubuh yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu sexy itu di atas kasur. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Maklum saja ia baru bisa tidur jam tiga pagi tadi. Terlalu banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sehingga ia kesulitan untuk memejamkan matanya walaupun hanya untuk istirahat sejenak. Tubuh yeoja itu memang sedang berada di Mokpo, tapi hati dan pikirannya hanya tertuju pada sang anak dan suaminya di Seoul. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja rias yang ada di kamar itu, lihatlah wajahnya pun sudah tidak layak dipandang mata. Rambut yang berantakan, mata yang sudah sebesar bola pingpong karena menangis semalaman, dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang semakin kurus karena tidak nafsu makan.

_"Hufftt... Lihatlah wajahmu Sungmin, kau seperti orang gila. Pantas saja suamimu berpaling pada yeoja yang jauh lebih cantik dan sexy. Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau harus bangkit dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Memulai dirimu yang baru sebagai Lee Sungmin"_Dengan penuh keyakinan yeoja yang sekarang mengklaim dirinya sebagai Lee Sungmin itu terus berbicara dengan bayangannya sendiri yang ada di dalam cermin. Ia terus memikirkan cara untuk bangkit dan memulai hidup baru, Sungmin terlalu bergantung pada Kyuhyun selama ini, sehari saja tidak bermanja-manja dengan suaminya membuat sebagian dari dirinya hilang.

Baru saja Sungmin ingin beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, ia melihat sebuah benda elektronik yang tergeletak di atas meja rias tersebut. Sungmin meraih hanphonenya dan ia langsung membulatkan bola matanya terkejut saat melihat banyak panggilan tak terjawab yang semuanya dari calon mantan suaminya - Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga melihat ada satu pesan masuk, awalnya ia sempat ragu tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan segalanya. Ia membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

**From: Kyunnie  
Minnie chagi, kau dimana? Minhyun sedang menangis saat ini. Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa. Dia merindukanmu Min, aku juga merindukanmu chagi. Demi Tuhan aku menyesal, maafkan aku! Pulanglah.  
**

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menghela nafas beratnya, ingin sekali ia pulang saat ini juga, memeluk Kyuhyun dan Minhyun sepuasnya. Ya, belum ada dua puluh empat jam Sungmin meninggalkan mereka, tapi rasa rindu yang ada di hati Sungmin sudah hampir meledak. Hati Sungmin juga tersiksa saat jauh dari orang yang dicintainya. _'Ayolah Lee Sungmin, kau tidak boleh lemah. Bahkan Kyuhyun belum menentukan antara mempertahankanmu atau kembali pada yeoja itu'_Ucap Sungmin membatin. Tanpa ia sadari, kembali setitik air jatuh dari matanya.

Tanpa membalas pesan Kyuhyun tersebut, Sungmin kembali ke tempat tidurnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mandi. Sungmin terus memandangi ponselnya, bukan untuk melihat pesan Kyuhyun tapi matanya tertuju pada foto-foto manis kebersamaannya dengan sang suami dan anak tercintanya. _'Hyunnie... Mommy juga merindukanmu chagi hikssss.. Kyunnie saranghae, jeongmal saranghae hikksss. Aku mohon tegaskan perasaanmu, Kyu. Jemput aku, aku merindukan kalian'_Sungmin memeluk bantalnya erat, membenamkan kepalanya di bantal tersebut. Menangis lagi untuk satu hari ini tidak masalah bukan? Toh ia hanya seorang diri.

* * *

~oOo~

Kyuhyun terus mengguyur badannya dengan air yang mengalir dari atas shower. Setelah ia memberikan pengertian, akhirnya ia berhasil membujuk Minhyun. Cukup lama ia meyakinkan putri kecilnya karena sedari tadi Minhyun terus saja memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menyusul Sungmin. Kalau ia tahu dimana Sungminnya saat ini, tanpa diminta pun Kyuhyun pasti sudah menjemputnya. Tapi masalahnya ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaan istrinya.

Air dingin itu terus mengalir membasahi seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun. Berharap gemercik air itu bisa menjernihkan otaknya dan memberikan jalan untuknya menemukan sang istri. Sungguh pikirannya sangat kalut. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, memutar kembali kesalahan yang sudah dibuatnya. Bayangan wajah Sungmin yang menangis benar-benar membuat rindu Kyuhyun pada sang istri yang sudah dinikahinya selama lima tahun itu semakin memuncak. Ia sangat rindu Sungminnya. Air mata yang mengalir dari mata onyxnya kini sudah bercampur dengan air shower. Otaknya terus dihujani kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi _'Apa mungkin Sungmin pergi ke rumah Leeteuk eomma?'_ Tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Namun tidak lama setelah itu ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya _'Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Sungmin menceritakan masalah ini pada orang tuanya. Dia orang yang biasa menyimpan masalahnya sendiri'_Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membatin. Setelah terus memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_**"Hyunnie habis jalan-jalan ke mall sama Mommy, dan Daddy tahu?" Minhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Kyuhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Tadi Mommy sempat menangis saat menelpon Donghae ahjusshi. Hyunnie sedih melihatnya"**_

_**"Mwo? Kau yakin chagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya pada perkataan anaknya. Sedangkan sang anak hanya menganggukan kepalanya lucu.**_

_**"Aku masih menunggu surat gugatanmu, Kyu. Ah satu hal lagi. Kalau surat perceraiannya sudah selesai, kau tidak perlu mencariku. Cukup berikan saja surat itu ke Donghae. Aku sudah menunjuknya menjadi pengacaraku"  
**_

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Lee Donghae, sang istri menyebut namanya kemarin. Otak jeniusnya kembali memberikan sebuah cahaya terang. Kalau Sungmin meminta Donghae menjadi pengacaranya, berarti Donghae tahu dimana istrinya saat ini. Merasa yakin dengan pemikirannya, Kyuhyun dengan sigap membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mencari tahu kabar tentang Sungmin. Ia akan ke rumah Donghae sekarang.

Setelah rapih dengan pakaiannya, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar. Ia bahkan melupakan acara sarapannya pagi ini. Nafsu makannya perlahan menguap bersamaan dengan kepergian Sungmin. Saat ia melangkahkan kakinya di ruang tengah, Kyuhyun melihat sang anak yang sedang duduk di sofa dan bermain dengan PSP pink sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menekan-nekan tombol joystick PSP itu dengan kasar. Kyuhyun tahu anaknya sedang marah saat ini.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya, berjalan mendekati sang yeoja kecil tersebut. Dan sepertinya ia harus bekerja keras lagi untuk membujuk anaknya yang sedikit keras kepala. Kalian pasti tahu kan menurun dari siapa sifat buruk satu itu?

"Permisi tuan putri" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan duduk di lantai di depan sang anak yang sedang duduk di sofa (?). Di tengah hatinya yang sangat kacau, ia mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk tersenyum. Minhyun meliriknya sekilas dan tidak lama kemudian ia kembali fokus dengan PSPnya.

"Hmm sepertinya tuan putri sedang marah dengan hamba?" Kali ini Kyuhyun memasang tampang sedih yang dibuat-buat sambil membelai rambut anaknya lembut.

"Ishhh Daddy. Hyunnie sedang tidak mau bermain dengan Daddy sampai kita menyusul Mommy" Ucap Minhyun ketus.

"Mmm... Baiklah! Kalau begitu mari kita cari tahu dimana Mommy tuan putri menginap. Kalau kita sudah dapat informasinya, hamba akan mengantar tuan putri"

"Maksud Daddy?"

"Begini tuan putri, hamba akan pergi ke kerajaan Donghae ahjusshi. Ya, mungkin saja raja Donghae ahjussi tahu dimana Mommy tuan putri berada saat ini. Lagipula ratu Hyukkie ahjumma itu kan sahabatnya Mommy tuan putri jadi kita bisa bertanya pada mereka bukan?" Minhyun terlihat sedikit berpikir, namun tak lama kemudian sebuah senyum manis terukir di wajah imutnya. Melihat sinyal bahwa sang anak sudah tidak marah, Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega. "Jadi, Apakah Tuan Putri ingin ikut hamba dan bermain dengan pangeran tampan?" Lanjut Kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya menggoda sang anak.

"Pangeran tampan?" Minhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung, tangannya mengetuk dagunya sendiri seakan-akan tengah berpikir keras. Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa tersenyum tulus melihat tingkah polos anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Aisshh... Mengapa tuan putri jadi pabbo begini sih? Maksud hamba pangeran tampan Lee Eunhae" Lagi-lahi Kyuhyun menggoda Minhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambut sang anak.

"Ya Daddy! Hyunnie pintar" Ucap Minhyun tidak terima. "Hmm baiklah, Hyunnie ikut Daddy" Lanjut Minhyun menepuk pundak sang ayah yang masih duduk di depannya. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan menarik tangan Minhyun. Namun dengan sigap sang anak menahan tangan Kyuhyun sehingga ia membalikan tubuhnya.

"Pengawal!" Ujar Minhyun sambil berdiri di atas sofa.

"Ne.. Wae tuan putri?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Minhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hyunnie mau digendong sama pengawal paling tampan sedunia" Ujar Minhyun sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun. Untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini Kyuhyun bisa tertawa, beruntung Minhyun masih di sisinya. Minimal ia bisa mengalihkan kesedihannya pada anak manis berumur empat tahun ini. Tanpa bisa menolak, laki-laki itu langsung merengkuh tubuh Minhyun dalam gendongannya. "Piggy ride back, Daddy!"

"Isshhh... Kau harus menaikan gajiku, tuan putri. Kau ini berat, bahkan badanmu makin gemuk" Ocehan itu terus keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan sambil menggendong yeoja kecilnya.

"DADDY... HYUNNIE TIDAK GEMUK. HYUNNIE CANTIK SEPERTI MOMMY" Bentak Minhyun tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Ya Cho Minhyun jangan berteriak di telinga Daddy! Kau ingin membuat Daddymu yang tampan ini menjadi tuli, eoh?"

* * *

~oOo~

Sementara itu, keluarga kecil yang tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah mewah mereka ini terlihat sangat bahagia. Seorang anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun sedang duduk di atas karpet memainkan mobil-mobilan bersama sang ayah, sedangkan ibunya tengah asik membaca buku karya Cho Sungmin yang belum sempat ia selesaikan. Kegiatan mereka tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

**Ting Tong...**

"Mommy, biar Eunhae saja yang buka" Anak laki-laki itu berlari dan membukakan pintu.

**Cklek**

"Annyeong pangeran tampan!" Ucap seorang laki-laki dewasa yang sedang menggendong anak perempuannya. Eunhae pun langsung tersenyum melihat tamu kehormatan itu.

"Kyu ahjusshi... Hyunnie... Annyeong" Jawab Eunhae ramah. "Ah.. ayo masuk ahjusshi. Mommy sama Daddy ada di dalam" Ajak anak laki-laki itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk mengikuti langkah kecil Eunhae.

"Mommy.. Daddy.. Ada Kyuhyun ahjusshi dan Hyunnie" Teriak Eunhae memberitahu kedua orang tuanya. Anak kecil itu sudah membawa tamunya masuk ke ruang tengah dimana Eunhyuk dan Donghae berada saat ini. Donghae yang melihat wajah Kyuhyun langsung memasang tampang sebal, ia tak peduli walaupun Kyuhyun rekan kerja plus sahabatnya sendiri. Kelakuan buruk Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin lah yang benar-benar membuatnya muak. Merasa ditatap seperti itu Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk menyapa sang tuan rumah terlebih dahulu.

"Annyeong Hae! Hyukkie!" Sapa Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang terkesan canggung. Hyukkie melirik Donghae sekilas. Mengerti bahwa sang suami tengah menahan marahnya, Hyukkie langsung menjawab sapaan Kyuhyun. "Annyeong Kyu!" Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya, dan berdiri menghampiri Kyuhyun. Oh tidak, ia ternyata ingin menyapa gadis kecil berkuncir dua yang tengah digendong Kyuhyun. "Hai Hyunnie! Wah.. Kau tambah cantik. Tidak mau mencium ahjumma, eoh?" Ucap Eunhyuk mengelus pipi Minhyun.

"Terima kasih! Hyukkie ahjumma juga cantik" Minhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya yang masih dalam gendongan Kyuhyun dan mengecup pipi Eunhyuk sekilas. "Tapi cantikan Mommy Hyunnie" Lanjut Minhyun setelah mencium Eunhyuk membuat yeoja bergummy smile itu tersenyum.

"Enak saja! Mommy Eunhae itu lebih cantik dari Mommy Hyunnie" Ujar Eunhae membela sang ibu.

"Pokoknya cantikan Mommy Hyunnie. Ia kan Daddy?" kali ini giliran Minhyun yang membela sang ibu.

"Ia.. Mommy Hyunnie cantik. Tapi Hyukkie ahjumma juga cantik. Sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar terus" Ucap Kyuhyun menghentikan perdebatan dua anak kecil itu.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum melihat anaknya yang tidak pernah bisa akur dengan anak Kyuhyun. Tapi kalau mereka sudah bermain bersama, anak kecil yang beda usia satu tahun ini akan sulit untuk dipisahkan. "Oh ya ada apa Kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya sudah bisa menebak apa maksud kedatangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Donghae yang masih fokus menonton TV, sedari Kyuhyun datang sahabatnya itu terlihat mengacuhkannya. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada suamimu" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tetap memandang Donghae. Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Nah.. Pangeran tampan, bisakah kau mengajak tuan putriku bermain?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Eunhae. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Siap ahjusshi! Ayo Hyunnie kita main ke kamarku saja" Ajak Eunhae. Tapi sepertinya Minhyun masih enggan turun dari gendongan sang ayah.

"Ayolah tuan putri. Kau ingat kan apa misi kita ke sini?" Kyuhyun membujuk anaknya yang masih terlihat kesal.

"Shireo! Hyunnie sedang marah dengan Eunhae oppa"

"Aishh Hyunnie, ayo kita main. Baiklah, oppa minta maaf. Pokoknya Mommy kita sama-sama cantik. Mereka wanita paling cantik se-Korea" Eunhae mengulurkan telapak tangannya seraya meminta maaf. Minhyun akhirnya tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Eunhae. "Emm.. Mommy kita memang yang paling cantik sedunia" Ujar Minhyun polos membuat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

Setelah kedua anak kecil itu berlalu, Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Donghae. Ia duduk di samping sahabatnya yang masih terlihat cuek. "Kau mau minum apa Kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak usah Hyuk, terima kasih" Jawab Kyuhyun. Merasa Kyuhyun dan suaminya butuh privasi, Eunhyuk memilih meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih terlihat canggung itu. "Baiklah, aku ke kamar Eunhae dulu untuk menemani mereka bermain. Kalau kau ingin minum, kau bisa ambil sendiri di dapur" Kata Eunhyuk sambil berlalu dan Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

* * *

~oOo~

Kedua laki-laki dewasa itu tampak saling berdiam diri larut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sudah hampir dua menit mereka duduk bersampingan, tanpa ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Merasa jengah dengan situasi seperti ini, Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Hae-ah!" Panggil Kyuhyun. Pandangan matanya fokus ke depan tanpa mau melihat ke arah sahabatnya.

"Hmm" Donghae hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Aku yakin kau pasti sudah mengetahui permasalahanku dan Sungmin, bukan?"

"Ne, jelas aku mengetahuinya. Bahkan amat sangat mengetahuinya" Jawab Donghae dengan nada dingin. Matanya pun masih tetap fokus ke layar TV.

"Hae-ah kau tahu kan kalau aku mencintainya?"

"Oh ya? Kalau kau mencintainya kenapa kau malah selingkuh dengan mantan kekasihmu? Aku pikir kau mencintai orang yang jelas-jelas sudah meninggalkanmu itu" Ucapan penuh sindiran itu keluar tanpa bisa disaring oleh mulut Donghae. Kyuhyun yang memang dari awal sudah tahu diri, hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Aku mohon beritahu dimana Sungmin saat ini?" Jawab Kyuhyun mengalihkan pertanyaan Donghae tentang Victoria.

"Bukankah sudah aku ingatkan berkali-kali? Bahkan bibirku belum kering ketika aku mengucapkannya di hari ulang tahun pernikahanmu beberapa hari lalu" Ujar Donghae dengan nada meremehkan. Kembali Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mendengar kata-kata pedas dari yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya.

"Aku mohon Lee Donghae, beritahu dimana istriku sekarang?" Suara Kyuhyun sudah melemah, pertanda lagi-lagi dia mulai putus asa menghadapi sikap Donghae.

"Cih? Istrimu? Kau masih punya muka untuk menyebut Sungmin istrimu? Dengar Cho Kyuhyun, pengacara terbaik lulusan Harvard University. Dalam hidup, kau tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan otak jeniusmu saja. Gunakan juga ini!" Ucap Donghae sambil menepuk dada Kyuhyun. "Hati! Kau juga harus menggunakan hatimu untuk melihat mana hitam dan mana putih, kau bahkan lebih memilih wanita yang pernah mengkhianatimu dan mengandung anak dari kekasih gelapnya dibanding wanita baik-baik dan terhormat seperti Sungmin"

"CUKUP LEE DONGHAE!" Kyuhyun berteriak cukup kerasa. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Tapi sedetik kemudian dirinya sadar, tujuannya ke sini adalah untuk mencari tahu tentang Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali menahan amarahnya dan berbicara lebih lembut. "Aku kesini untuk mencari tahu keberadaan istriku, bukan untuk mendengarkan hinaanmu untuk Victoria" Donghae membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Wow... Sekarang kau malah membela wanita itu, eoh?" Sindir Donghae sambil bertepuk tangan. "Kau hebat Cho Kyuhyun! Bahkan saat kau sudah kehilangan Sungmin, kau masih bisa membelanya? Sepertinya Sungmin benar, kau memang masih menyimpan cinta yang besar untuk perempuan aneh itu. Kalau begitu aku akan mendukungnya untuk bercerai darimu daripada Sungmin harus menahan sakit hati lebih lama" Kali ini Donghae memberikan tatapan merendahkan. Kyuhyun membungkam mulutnya, ia tahu seperti apa Donghae jika sedang marah. Ia akan mengeluarkan apapun yang ia rasakan tanpa mempedulikan perasaan orang lain.

"Dengar Kyu! Sekali kau menyakiti Sungmin, maka aku dan istriku akan mengambilnya darimu dan kau tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi. Kali ini kami menepati janji itu, jadi jangan harap kau bisa bertemu dengannya" Ujar Donghae tegas.

"TAPI MINHYUN MEMBUTUHKAN SUNGMIN. DIA TERUS-TERUSAN MENCARI IBUNYA. AKU SU-"

"KAU PIKIR AKU PEDULI? KAU YANG MEMBUAT SUNGMIN PERGI. DAN KAU JUGA YANG MELARANGNYA MEMBAWA MINHYUN. JADI SEHARUSNYA KAU DAN KEKASIH BARUMU ITU SUDAH MEMIKIRKAN SEMUA AKIBATNYA" Kembali teriakan Donghae menggema di seluruh ruang tengah keluarga Lee, bahkan mungkin suara laki-laki itu bisa terdengar sampai kamar Eunhae.

"Aku mohon Hae-ah, beritahu dimana Sungmin. Paling tidak lakukan ini demi Minhyun" Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah, lebih baik ia menahan emosinya daripada tidak mendapatkan secuil informasi apapun tentang Sungmin.

"Aku bisa membawa Minhyun menemui Sungmin kapanpun dia mau. Biar bagaimanapun aku sudah menganggap Minhyun sebagai anakku, dan asal kau tahu Sungmin juga jauh lebih menderita dari apa yang kau pikirkan saat dia harus terpisah dari Minhyun. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa menemuinya, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi kecuali Sungmin yang memintanya" Ujar Donghae panjang lebar.

"KAU TIDAK BISA MELARANGKU UNTUK MENEMUI ISTRIKU HAE! KAU TIDAK BERHAK MEMISAHKANKU DARI SUNGMIN. DIA MASIH ISTRIKU DAN KAU TIDAK BISA SEENAKNYA MENYEMBUNYIKAN SUNGMIN"

BUAGHHHH

Sebuah pukulan akhirnya mendarat di perut Kyuhyun. Donghae sudah benar-benar hilang kendali saat ini. Ia tidak terima saat Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya mempermainkan Sungmin.

"SEJAK AWAL SUDAH KUBILANG, JANGAN PERNAH MENIKAHI SUNGMIN JIKA KAU HANYA BERNIAT UNTUK MENJADIKANNYA PELARIAN. SEKARANG KAU HARUS TENTUKAN PILIHANMU, BODOH! "

BUAGHHHH

Donghae kembali memegang kerah kemeja Kyuhyun, sekali lagi memberikan sebuah berikan pukulan. Kali ini tepat di wajah Kyuhyun. Tanpa disadari darah segar mulai keluar dari sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

"INI UNTUK KEBODOHANMU KARENA MENGHIANATI SAHABAT KAMI"

BUAGHHHH

"INI KARENA KAU SUDAH MENGINGKARI JANJIMU UNTUK MENJAGA SUNGMIN" Saat ini Kyuhyun sudah jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai. Ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua pukulan bertubi-tubi yang dilayangkan oleh sahabatnya. Tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk melawan atau membalas Donghae, ia sadar kalau dirinya memang bersalah. Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin dengan pukulan-pukulan ini bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa bersalahnya pada sang istri. Baginya saat ini, Kyuhyun hanya berharap Donghae akan memberitahukan keberadaan Sungmin tidak peduli hal buruk apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae pada dirinya.

Donghae masih tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, baru saja pria kelahiran Mokpo itu ingin memberikan pukulan yang keempat tiba-tiba tangannya menjadi kaku saat mendengar teriakan seorang anak kecil. "DADDY~~~~"

Ya, anak kecil itu adalah Minhyun. Saat ia bermain dengan Eunhyuk dan Eunhae, gadis kecil ini mendengar suara ribut-ribut. Eunhyuk yang memang ingin melihat keadaan di luar, sudah mengingatkan Minhyun dan Eunhae untuk tetap tinggal di kamar. Tapi kedua anak kecil itu membandel dan mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk. Sehingga mereka melihat pertengkaran yang terjadi antara dua orang pengacara itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Lee Donghae apa yang kau lakukan?" Kali ini Eunhyuk menahan suaminya agar tidak memberikan pukulan lagi untuk Kyuhyun. Setitik air mata sudah membasahi pipi putihnya. Ia memeluk Donghae erat, mencoba menenangkan suaminya itu. "Sudah cukup Hae, jangan lakukan ini di depan anak-anak. Aku mohon hentikan"

Minhyun berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah terduduk di lantai. Matanya sudah mengeluarkan banyak air pertanda ia menangis hebat. "Hiksss.. Daddy kenapa? Daddy tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya anak kecil itu dengan polos sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang penuh memar. Donghae yang melihat kejadian ini pun hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat seraya mengingat kembali kenapa ia harus melukai sang sahabat dengan tangannya sendiri. "Kenapa Hae ahjusshi memukul Daddy? Hiksss ahjusshi jahat. Hyunnie benci ahjusshi hiksss"

"Mianhe chagiya, ahjusshi tadi..." Ujar Donghae membela diri namun Minhyun tidak memberi kesempatan untuknya bicara.

"Hyunnie benci Hae ahjusshi! Hyunnie tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan Hae ahjusshi" Ucap Minhyun dengan penuh air mata. Donghae kembali mengepalkan tanganya erat, terbesit rasa sedih saat Minhyun mengatakan hal itu, biar bagaimanapun Donghae sudah menganggap Minhyun sebagai anakanya sendiri.

"Ssttt... sudahlah Minhyunnie, Daddy tidak apa-apa. Tadi Hae ahjusshi tidak sengaja, kami sedang bercanda sayang" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan anaknya yang terlihat marah dan takut.

"Tapi Hae ahjusshi memukul Daddy. Ayo Daddy lebih baik kita pulang saja" Tubuh kecil Minhyun dengan sok kuat mencoba membangunkan tubuh sang ayah yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Sini chagi biar ahjumma bantu" Kali ini Eunhyuk membantu Minhyun untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun, yeoja yang masih tampak anggun di usia ke dua puluh tujuh tahun itu memapah tubuh sahabatnya.

"Mianhe Kyu, maafkan Donghae. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil memapah tubuh Kyuhyun keluar menuju mobil Audi hitam milik sahabatnya itu. "Eunhae, tolong sampaikan pada Daddy, Mommy mengantar Kyuhyun ahjusshi pulang dulu ya" Pamit Eunhyuk pada buah hatinya. Eunhae hanya menganggukan kepalanya, ia masih shock melihat perkelahian Kyuhyun dengan ayahnya.

"Gwenchana Hyuk. Terima kasih, tapi aku masih bisa menyetir sendiri" Tolak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada penolakan tuan Cho!"

* * *

~oOo~

Hujan yang habis mengguyur kota Mokpo menghadirkan pelangi yang tampak indah di langit sore itu. Sungmin tampak berjalan di sebuah taman, ia bosan seharian menangis di kamar dan berniat mencari udara segar. Masih dengan wajahnya yang tampak berantakan, langkah kakinya terus menyusuri jalanan berumput dan kebetulan banyak anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan riangnya. Sungmin tersenyum getir, ingatannya kembali pada sosok yeoja kecil yang entah sedang melakukan apa di rumahnya. Ketika sedang berjalan, ia tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah gereja kecil. Tanpa berpikir Sungmin masuk ke dalam gereja itu, bersimpuh di depan kapel, mengaitkan kedua tangannya dan mulai berdoa. Sungmin menangis, ia mengadu pada TuhanNya, mencurahkan semua perasaan dan isi hatinya. Ia tidak memiliki teman di kota ini, jadi wajar saja kalau ia memilih Tuhan sebagai teman untuk tempatnya mengadu.

Saat ini Sungmin sudah duduk di bangku gereja itu, ia sudah selesai dari acara berdoanya. Hampir setengah jam Sungmin menangis sambil melantunkan harapannya pada Tuhan, ia terlalu fokus tanpa Sungmin sadari sepasang mata sedang memperhatikannya dengan intens. Orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sungmin, perlahan berjalan dan menghampirinya. Laki-laki berparas tampan dengan tubuh tinggi dan senyumannya yang menenangkan itu memberanikan diri duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Sepertinya kau khusyuk sekali berdoanya aggashi. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanya laki-laki itu. Merasa seseorang sedang mengajaknya bicara, Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara. _'Ya Tuhan, apa kau mengirimkan malaikat untukku?'_Kata Sungmin dalam hati. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia sadar dari acara terkejutnya.

"Ah.. Emm itu.. Aku.. Ya aku sedang ada masalah dengan keluargaku" Jawab Sungmin dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Ah.. Bercerita pada Tuhan memang jalan yang tepat ketika kita sedang ada masalah. Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu aggashi. Aku yakin semua masalah yang diberikan pada manusia adalah cara Tuhan untuk membuat umatnya semakin kuat" Ujar laki-laki misterius itu memberikan senyuman malaikatnya.

"Ya kau benar. Aku berharap Tuhan segera menghentikan permainannya untukku dan keluargaku. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini" Kali ini Sungmin sudah bisa tenang. Ia tersenyum kecil pada lawan bicaranya.

"Bersabarlah! Tuhan pasti akan memberikanmu jalan" Sungmin yang mendengar kata-kata bijak itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya pertanda ia setuju dengan semua ucapan laki-laki itu.

"Oh ia apa kau baru pindah kesini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai jemaat di gereja ini?" Tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

"Ya, aku baru pindah kemarin dan tinggal di villa dekat sini"

"Oh.. Pantas saja!" Jawab laki-laki itu. "Siapa namamu aggashi?" Kali ini namja berlesung pipit itu sudah mengulurkan tangannya seraya mengajak Sungmin berkenalan.

"Aku Cho Sung- ... Ahh anni, maksudku Lee Sungmin. Namaku Lee Sungmin. Senang bertemu denganmu tuan ..." Sungmin sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya sambil menjabat tangan teman barunya itu.

"Choi Siwon.. Kau bisa memanggilku Siwon" Ucap laki-laki itu tersenyum.

**TBC**

* * *

**Tadaaaaaaaa... Chapter ini membosankan ya?**

**Ayo siapa yang bisa nebak jadi apakah Siwon di sini? Apaaaaaaaaa? Selingkuhan Sungmin? Ummm... Kasih tau gak yaaaaa? *evil smirk* Review yoooookkk... Jawabannya bisa ditemuin di Chapter depan, semakin banyak review, semakin cepet update hahaha.**

**Keep reading, review-ing and the next chapter will be updated soon.**

**Much love**  
**Kyuhyuniverse**


	8. Chapter 8

**Way Back Into Love**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun - Sungmin - Donghae - Eunhyuk – Victoria – Siwon**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : T +**

**Warning : GS, Typos, Abal, Flat and Longshoot**

**Disclaimer : Sungmin belong to Kyuhyun and I'll try to make Kyuhyun belong to Sungmin**

* * *

_l I wanna do is find a way back into love.  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
And if I open my heart again,  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!_

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**_  
_

Chapter 8

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**_  
_

Dua orang yang baru saja keluar dari gereja saat ini sedang duduk di bangku taman yang dikelilingi banyak bunga berwarna-warni. Keduanya terlihat semakin akrab walaupun mereka baru berkenalan dalam hitungan menit. Mata mereka tidak pernah lepas menatap anak kecil yang sedang bermain di taman itu. Sekumpulan anak laki-laki tengah berlarian mengejar bola sambil sesekali berteriak, sedangkan sekumpulan anak perempuan tengah duduk di atas rumput dan memainkan boneka mereka.

Sungmin merasa sebuah kerinduan yang mendalam tengah merasuki dirinya. Minhyun, dia teringat putri kecilnya. Sejak tadi pagi, Kyuhyun tidak lagi menelponnya atau bahkan mengirimkan pesan singkat. "Huufft.. Aku jadi teringat anakku" Ucap sang wanita yang masih memandangi anak kecil itu sambil tersenyum miris.

"Kalau begitu mengapa tidak kembali pada keluargamu?" Tanya sang laki-laki.

"Itu tidak mungkin siwon-ssi"

"Sungmin, sudah ku bilang berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan formal seperti itu" Protes lelaki yang dipanggil Siwon tersebut kepada Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi kesal teman barunya.

"Ah ia maaf. Itu tidak mungkin Siwon, suamiku belum menentukan pilihannya" Ya, sejak di dalam gereja tadi Sungmin sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Siwon. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu terbuka pada orang "asing", namun menurut Sungmin tatapan ketulusan yang terpancar dari mata Siwon benar-benar membuatnya percaya untuk memberitahu masalah keluarganya pada laki-laki itu. Toh tidak ada salahnya berbagi keluh kesah pada orang yang mau mendengarmu bukan?

"Kau masih mencintai suamimu?"

"Sangat! Sejujurnya aku sudah memaafkan Kyuhyun sejak ia berlutut meminta maaf malam itu. Aku melihat kesungguhan di matanya, Kyuhyun adalah tipikal orang yang mudah ditebak jika ia sedang berbohong, aku hanya melihat penyesalan dan kejujuran saat itu" Ujar Sungmin mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau malah pergi?" Tanya Siwon penasaran. Sedari tadi Sungmin selalu bercerita kalau ia masih mencintai Suaminya, tapi Siwon merasa heran kenapa wanita manis itu malah meninggalkan keluarganya. "Aku tetap memilih pergi untuk memberinya waktu agar ia menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Aku tidak mau hidup di bawah bayang-bayang mantan yeojachingunya itu. Kyuhyun masih ragu dengan hatinya" Jawab Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Beruntung sekali suamimu! Kau benar-benar seorang istri yang luar biasa karena mau memaafkan kesalahan sebesar itu" Siwon merasa bangga pada Sungmin, ia benar-benar tegar walau Siwon tahu di hati kecil Sungmin, wanita itu masih merasakan sakit yang mendalam. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku merebut tempatnya di hatimu?" Lanjut Siwon, kali ini ia melemparkan tatapan menggodanya.

"Hahaha... Jangan bermimpi Siwonnie, hatiku hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Bahkan sekalipun dia memilih perempuan itu, aku akan memilih untuk tidak menikah lagi dan membiarkan hanya dia yg ada di sini" Ujar Sungmin sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di dadanya.

"Kau hebat Sungmin. Tuhan pasti memberikan kebahagiaan yang jauh lebih indah dari sebelumnya" Siwon tersenyum tulus, tangannya menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat seakan memberikan dukungan pada sahabat barunya itu.

"Amin. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan keluh kesahku, aku merasa bebanku sedikit berkurang saat ini" Kata Sungmin sambil membalas menggenggam tangan Siwon.

* * *

**~oOo~**

Eunhyuk terlihat sedang mengobati luka Kyuhyun. Sebenci-bencinya ia pada Kyuhyun, tetap saja laki-laki yang sudah mengkhianati Sungmin itu adalah sahabat kecilnya. Tentu saja wanita cantik itu tidak tega melihat sahabatnya babak belur, apalagi ini semua karena ulah suaminya. Kyuhyun masih sesekali meringis menahan sakit saat Eunhyuk memberikan obat antiseptic di wajahnya. Sedangkan Minhyun yang melihat sang ayah tengah diobati masih terus terisak kecil.

"Awww... Pelan-pelan Hyukkie, ini sangat perih" Lagi-lagi protes kesakitan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Aishh... Tahanlah sedikit Kyu. Lagipula kau ini kenapa tidak menahan Donghae tadi?" Tangan lembut Eunhyuk dengan telaten masih mengusapkan obat itu ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku yang bersalah Hyuk, aku tidak punya hak untuk melawan suamimu"

"Jadi kau sudah menyadarinya? Kau sudah menentukan hatimu?" Tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas ini di depan anakku, Hyukkie?"

"I just want to warn you. Decide it or you will loose her" Ucap Eunhyuk tegas.

"That's why you have to tell me, where is she now? My daughter needs her" Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan memelasnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus berbaik hati dengan sahabatnya satu ini.

"Sorry, I can't!" Tangan Eunhyuk sudah memasukan kembali obat-obat itu ke kotak P3K pertanda ia telah selesai mengobati luka Kyuhyun.

"Hyuk, please!" Tangan Kyuhyun sedang memegang kedua tangan Eunhyuk, berharap yeoja ini mau memberitahu keberadaan Sungmin.

"Kyu, open your heart! She loves you so much"

"So do I!"

"But..."

"Aisshh... Daddy sama Hyukkie ahjumma bicara apa sih? Hyunnie pusing! Lebih baik Hyunnie ke kamar saja" Minhyun yang merasa menjadi patung di antara kedua orang dewasa itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang tengah dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Ahh mianhe chagi! Kau tidur duluan nanti Daddy menyusul" Ucap Kyuhyun yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan malas dari anaknya.

Kini kedua orang itu terus memperhatikan langkah Minhyun. Setelah yakin Minhyun sudah menjauh, Kyuhyun kembali melancarkan serangan mautnya pada Eunhyuk. "Hyuk.. Aku mohon beritahu dimana Sungmin berada saat ini?! Aku ingin memperbaiki hubunganku"

"Mianhe Kyu, aku tidak bisa. Sungmin benar-benar ingin menenangkan dirinya. Kau tahu bagaimana terlukanya dia saat melihatmu mencium Victoria? Aku bahkan tidak tega melihat air matanya saat itu" Kata Eunhyuk yang mulai menahan tangis saat ia kembali mengingat Sungmin yang terluka karena pria di depannya itu.

"Tapi aku merindukannya. Aku mohon Hyukkie. Sungmin memintaku menceraikannya, tapi kau tahu kan itu tidak mungkin aku lakukan"

"Kenapa Kyu? Bukankah kau memilih kembali pada Victoria? Aissh demi Tuhan aku benci menyebutkan namanya"

"Aku bingung dengan perasaanku. Aku mencintai Sungmin tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menolak setiap Victoria ada di dekatku"

"Itulah kebodohanmu Tuan Cho! Kau harus tegas pada dirimu sendiri. Kau harus memilih salah satu, jangan serakah dan berharap kau akan mendapatkan keduanya" Eunhyuk bangun dari duduknya, sia-sia rasanya berbicara dengan sahabatnya itu. "Sudahlah lebih baik aku pulang, percuma berdebat dengan orang yang tidak punya pendirian sepertimu" Eunhyuk langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sebelum langkah kakinya terhenti saat sang sahabat memanggilnya.

"Hyukkie.." Eunhyuk membalikan tubuhnya. Untuk saat ini dia masih bisa bersikap baik dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin Kyuhyun sampaikan.

"Terimakasih sudah mengobati lukaku" Lanjut Kyuhyun, ia sudah berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk setelah mengambil kunci mobilnya. "Kau pakai saja mobilku, ini sudah malam"

"Gomawo Kyu, tapi aku pulang naik taxi saja" Jawab Eunhyuk tersenyum saat menolak tawaran Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada penolakan Nyonya Lee! Ambilah, terlalu berbahaya jika seorang wanita cantik sepertimu berkeliaran sendiri malam-malam. Aku akan ke rumahmu besok" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil sambil memberikan kunci mobilnya ke tangan Eunhyuk.

"Kau berniat menggodaku, eoh? Siap-siap untuk mendapat pukulan yang lebih parah dari Donghae kalau begitu" Kata Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sudah bisa melupakan rasa kesalnya pada Kyuhyun. "Aishhh... Bahkan Minnieku jauh lebih cantik darimu" Kyuhyun menyentil hidung Eunhyuk membuat keduanya tertawa lepas.

"Baiklah aku pinjam mobilmu! Kyu, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu satu hal. Cepat tentukan perasaanmu sebelum kau menyesal selamanya. Sungmin wanita yang cantik dan baik, jangan salahkan aku kalau takdir merebutnya darimu. Pasti banyak laki-laki di luar sana yang mengejar-ngejar Sungmin. Bersiaplah untuk kehilangan istrimu yang nyaris sempurna itu jika kau masih tidak berubah" Eunhyuk mengambil kunci mobil Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu. Kyuhyun masih melamunkan apa yang dibilang sahabatnya barusan. Eunhyuk benar, walaupun keseksian Sungmin sangat jauh bila dibandingkan dengan Victoria, tapi wajahnya yang manis akan dengan mudah membuat pria bertekuk lutut. Ditambah lagi kepribadian Sungmin yang hangat dan lembut pasti akan membuat siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya merasa nyaman. Kegalauan hati Kyuhyun makin memuncak saat ia membayangkan kalau di luar sana Sungmin akan menemukan laki-laki lain yang lebih baik darinya. Takut, kembali rasa itu menghantui pikirannnya. _'Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil Sungmin. Dia milikku, dan selamanya hanya akan jadi milikku'. _Ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati

* * *

**~oOo~**

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, tanpa terasa hampir dua minggu Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Minhyun. Laki-laki pecinta game itu bahkan harus berpikir keras saat sang anak selalu menanyakan keberadaan ibunya yang belum juga kembali. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah mendatangi semua tempat yang biasanya didatangi Sungmin, ia sudah menelpon semua teman-teman Sungmin untuk mencari tahu keberadaan istrinya itu. Tapi rasanya hal tersebut sangat sia-sia, sampai detik ini Kyuhyun belum menemukan tempat dimana istrinya tinggal. Mencari tahu lewat Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun sama saja tidak membuahkan hasil. Sepertinya mereka memang benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menemui Sungmin lagi. Menanyakan pada keluarga Sungmin? Apalagi! Pria itu belum siap mendapatkan cecaran pertanyaan tentang masalahnya dengan Sungmin.

Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah duduk di meja kerjanya, satu hari lalu sidang perceraian Victoria sudah mencapai tahap akhir. Ya, yeoja itu sudah resmi menjanda sekarang. Victoria juga sudah mengetahui perihal kepergian Sungmin, dan sesuai perkiraan kalian dia semakin gencar mendekati mantan kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun memandangi sebuah frame foto dimana di dalamnya terdapat gambar dirinya, Minhyun dan juga Sungmin. Foto itu mereka ambil di sebuah studio, dengan Sungmin yang sedang menggunakan apron warna pink dan membawa seloyang kue, serta Kyuhyun dan Minhyun yang juga menggunakan apron dan sedang duduk di meja makan dengan wajah yang "belepotan" dengan tepung. Ia tersenyum miris saat melihatnya, mereka bertiga tampak sangat bahagia.

"Aku merindukanmu Min! Dua minggu ini aku benar-benar tersiksa. Biasanya kau selalu menyambutku setiap aku pulang kerja, membuatkanku teh, menciumku, membelai rambutku. Aku rindu tidur di pangkuanmu, Min. Aku harus mencarimu kemana lagi chagi? Aku rindu masa-masa seperti dulu. Ku mohon kembalilah" Kyuhyun berbicara pada foto itu, mencurahkan segala perasaanya. Tidak lama kemudian ia memejamkan matanya, mendekap erat foto itu, memutar memorinya sampai tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ia sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

* * *

**~oOo~**

Sungmin tengah berdiri di dekat sebuah jendela dengan gelisah. Ia dan Siwon sedang makan siang di sebuah cafe kecil, karena ada keperluan Sungmin meninggalkan Siwon yang sedang makan di salah satu meja. Sungmin menekan keypad ponselnya. Ia sedang berusaha menghubungi seseorang, hampir tiga puluh detik akhirnya nada sambung itu tergantikan dengan suara seorang yeoja.

"Yeobosseo!" Jawab seseorang yang ditelepon oleh Sungmin.

"Yeobosseo ahjumma, kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponnya?" Sungmin agak mulai kesal tampaknya.

"Ah maaf nyonya, tadi orang suruhan nyonya datang jadi saya harus membukakan pintu terlebih dahulu"

"Jinja? Jadi makanan yang kubuat sudah sampai?" Sungmin tersenyum sumringah.

"Sudah nyonya, hari ini nyonya memasak sup ayam untuk nona Minhyun dan daging asap untuk tuan, benarkan?"

"Ne ahjumma. Ah lalu Kyuhyun meminta menu apa untuk dimasak besok?"

"Hari ini tuan pesan katanya untuk besok saya tidak perlu memasak, Tuan akan pergi ke pentas drama di sekolah nona Minhyun dan katanya akan makan di luar saja"

"Pentas drama? Astaga, untung kau mengingatkanku" Sungmin menepuk keningnya, ia hampir saja melupakan satu moment penting dalam hidup anaknya.

"Ya nyonya, sepertinya nona Minhyun akan mementaskan sebuah drama di hari ulang tahun sekolahnya besok"

"Ah baiklah, kalau begitu terima kasih untuk informasinya ahjumma. Pastikan Kyuhyun dan Minhyun makan dengan baik ya. Aku harus bersiap diri, aku akan ke Seoul besok"

"Baiklah, kalau nyonya mau mampir mungkin tuan tidak akan ada di rumah sampai siang"

"Ne ahjumma, gomawo"

**PIIPP**

Setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus, Sungmin langsung menuju kembali ke tempat duduknya. Siwon terlihat asik memakan makanannya.

"Siwon-ah, besok aku harus kembali ke Seoul. Mungkin aku akan pulang hari. Jung ahjumma bilang ada pentas drama di sekolah Minhyun"

"Ckck.. Kau ini lucu sekali Sungmin, setiap hari kau memasak makanan untuk anak dan suamimu sampai menyuruh kurir mengantarkannya ke Seoul. Kau juga diam-diam selalu ke sekolah Minhyun untuk mengetahui perkembangannya. Dan sekarang kau malah ingin melihat pentas drama anakmu. Sepertinya kau memang tidak bisa berpisah dari mereka. Apa kau juga sudah berniat untuk rujuk dengan suamimu eoh?" Goda Siwon sehingga membuat Sungmin mempoutkan pipinya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu anakku Siwonnie, lagipula aku tidak akan menemui Daddynya"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau kembali pada Kyuhyun. Beri dia kesempatan, lagipula mau sampai kapan kau lari dari masalahmu hmm? Pada saat jauh dari mereka saja kau masih terus memperhatikannya" Ucapan dengan nada yang sedikit meledek keluar begitu saja dari mulut Siwon.

"Aku tidak akan kembali sampai Kyuhyun menyadari semuanya" Sungmin bersiap diri untuk pergi, ia bosan mendengar Siwon yang selalu menceramahinya untuk rujuk dengan Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah lebih baik aku bersiap-siap sekarang. Aku pulang dulu ya Wonnie, kau yang membayar ini semua kan?"

"Ya.. Kau ini penulis terkenal tapi tetap saja minta traktiran. Yasudah cepat pulang sana, biar aku yang bayar"

"Gomawo Siwon, semoga Tuhan memberkatimu Pak Pendeta" Ujar Sungmin sambil berlalu.

"Ya Lee Sungmin"

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Keeseokan harinya**

Kyuhyun datang ke pentas drama yang diadakan di aula gedung sekolah Minhyun. Seorang yeoja pun berdiri angkuh di samping Kyuhyun, tangannya sedari tadi tidak lepas dari lengan pengacara muda itu. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Victoria, perempuan itu tadi pagi datang ke rumah Kyuhyun, setelah tahu Kyuhyun akan pergi ke sekolah anaknya yeoja berwajah oriental itu memaksa ikut. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa melarang atau mencegahnya. Lalu kemana Minhyun? Minhyun sudah berangkat sejak tadi pagi bersama Eunhyuk, maklum saja gadis kecil itu harus berdandan dan menyiapkan kostum sehingga ia berangkat lebih dulu. Dan lagi Eunhae yang memang sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Minhyun akan menjadi salah satu pengisi acara.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi barisan paling depan, selang dua bangku dari tempatnya dan Victoria duduk ada pasangan lain yang sedang menatap kesal ke arah mereka. Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae, pasangan suami istri itu tampak berusaha keras meredam amarah melihat pemandangan yang membuat mereka sakit mata. Mereka tidak bertegur sapa satu sama lain. Kyuhyun yang menyadari keberadaan mereka pun bukannya tidak ingin menyapa, hanya saja ia sangat takut dua sahabatnya akan marah saat melihatnya datang bersama Victoria.

"Sabarlah yeobo, ingat situasi. Tahan emosimu" Eunhyuk membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga suaminya saat ia melihat tatapan Donghae yang seperti ingin menghajar Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan manusia pabbo itu. Kenapa dia berani membawa wanita murahan itu ke sini hah? Apa dia mau mengenalkan ibu baru untuk Minhyun?" donghae menatap sinis ke arah pasangan "menjijikan: baginya itu.

"Sssttt... Sudahlah, biarkan Kyuhyun bermain api saat ini. Kau tahu, Sungmin tadi pagi menelponku dan memberitahu kalau dia juga akan datang untuk melihat penampilan Minhyun"

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana kalau dia melihat ini semua?" Jawab Donghae panik namun masih berbisik-bisik.

"Biarkan saja Hae, barusan aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Sungmin kalau Kyuhyun datang bersama wanita itu"

"Tapi..."

**Drrrrttttt... Drrrrrtttt...**

"Ah balasan dari Minnie" Ujar Eunhyuk sambil menunjukan ponselnya pada Donghae. Donghae yang penasaran dengan jawaban Sungmin akhirnya menarik ponsel sang istri ke tengah-tengah agar bisa ia baca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Sungminnie**

**Terima kasih untuk infonya Hyukkie. Tidak masalah, aku akan menghadapi Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu. Bantu aku untuk tetap kuat, aku tidak akan menghindarinya lagi. Lee Sungmin HWAITING!**

**.**

**.**

******.**  


"Kau lihat? Klienku mencoba bersikap sok tegar lagi saat ini" Ujar Donghae malas yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Eunhyuk.

"Ckck... Kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan Super Mom itu pada Kyuhyun" Eunhyuk kembali memfokuskan matanya ke arah panggung dimana sudah ada sekelompok paduan suara TK itu sedang bernyanyi.

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Sementara itu di ruang ganti**

Minhyun dan teman-temannya tengah serius mendengarkan arahan dari gurunya tentang apa-apa saja yang harus ia lakukan saat pertunjukan nanti. Ia sudah selesai dengan dandanan dan kostumnya. Cantik, anak berumur empat tahun ini tampak cantik dengan semua yang ia kenakan. Minhyun akan memainkan peran sebagai Putri Salju dan kini di dalam hatinya ia tengah berharap bahwa sang Mommy akan datang dan melihatnya.

"Nah anak-anak, kalian jangan gugup ya! Kalian masih punya waktu lima belas menit untuk menenangkan diri. Seonsaengnim akan keluar sebentar melihat persiapannya" Ujar guru Minhyun.

Minhyun sedang duduk sendiri di ruang ganti, sementara teman-temannya yang lain sudah beranjak ke ruang tunggu di belakang panggung. Matanya masih menatap sedih ke arah kaca, ia terus membayangkan bahwa saat ini ibunya datang dan mendukungnya, bahkan sebelum sang Mommy pergi dari rumah, Sungmin dengan setia menemani Minhyun berlatih. Semalam ia sudah membujuk sang Daddy untuk mencari Sungmin, tapi jawabannya tetap sama Kyuhyun tidak tahu dimana Sungmin tinggal.

Minhyun terus menatap dirinya di cermin, namun matanya tiba-tiba fokus pada bayangan pintu yang terbuka. Ia terus memandangi pantulan pintu itu dari depan cermin, sampai akhirnya ia melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hai Hyunnie baby" Ucap wanita itu sambil menuju ke arah Minhyun. Sementara sang anak masih terkejut tapi sebuah senyuman sudah muncul di wajah cantiknya.

"Mommy~~~" Minhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan berlari memeluk Sungmin. "Hyunnie sangat rindu Mommy, kenapa Mommy tidak pulang hikss Hyunnie rindu Mommy" Pelukan Minhyun pada sang ibu semakin erat, sesekali ia menciumi pipi Sungmin di setiap akhir kalimatnya. Sungmin pun akhirnya tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, ia juga merindukan sosok putri kecilnya ini. Dengan penuh sayang Sungmin membiarkan sang anak memeluknya, melepas semua kerinduannya.

"Ssttt.. Jangan menangis chagi, liat make-up mu akan luntur nanti" Ujar Sungmin mencoba menghapus air mata anaknya.

"Mommy kesini untuk melihat Hyunnie?" Tanya Minhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Sungmin.

"Tentu saja sayang, Mommy kan sudah janji akan melihat drama Putri Salju yang Hyunnie mainkan. Untung saja seseorang mengingatkan Mommy kalau hari ini kau ada pentas drama, Kau sangat cantik chagi" Senyum Sungmin terus mengembang dari bibir plumpnya, setelah dua minggu akhirnya ia bisa kembali memeluk tubuh kecil ini.

"Terima kasih Mommy! Hyunnie pikir Mommy tidak akan datang. Hyunnie sedih, teman-teman Hyunnie diantar Mommy dan Daddynya tapi tadi Daddy masih tidur dan Hyunnie diantar Hyukkie ahjumma" Ujar Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Inilah salah satu hal yang ia rindukan dari anaknya, saat Minhyun merajuk dan bermanja-manja pada dirinya.

"Mianhe baby, Mommy tadi tidak sempat menemanimu. Tapi kau jangan marah ne? Kita baikan" Sungmin mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Minhyun.

"Ne, kita baikan! Jadi sekarang kita jadi teman kan Mommy?" Ucap Minhyun membalas jabatan tangan Sungmin, sang ibu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Nanti Mommy akan pulang sama Hyunnie dan Daddy kan?"

"Maaf chagi, Mommy masih ada urusan di luar kota" raut wajah Minhyun tiba-tiba berubah saat mendengar jawaban dari ibunya.

"Hiksss.. Mommy jahat! Mommy tidak sayang Hyunnie"

"Hei.. Mana mungkin seperti itu. Tentu saja Mommy sayang Minhyun. Pokoknya kau harus tampil dulu dengan baik. Nanti kalau sudah libur sekolah, Hyunnie bisa meminta Hyukkie ahjumma untuk bertemu Mommy. Tapi Hyunnie janji jangan beritahu siapapun termasuk Daddy"

"Memangnya kenapa Hyunnie tidak boleh beritahu Daddy?"

"Mommy tidak mau Daddy meninggalkan pekerjaannya sayang. Kalau kau mau menemui Mommy, kau bisa minta bantuan pada Hyukkie ahjumma atau Donghae ahhusshi. Tapi jangan sampai Daddy tahu atau Mommy tidak mau menemui Hyunnie" Sungmin memasang wajah kesal dan pura-pura marah pada anaknya.

"Ishh Mommy jangan marah. Oke, Hyunnie janji tidak akan memberitahu Daddy, tapi Hyunnie mau minta tolong sama Hyukkie ahjumma saja. Hyunnie benci Hae ahjusshi" Lagi-lagi Minhyun mempoutkan pipinya pertanda ia kesal.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa sayang?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, ia bingung dengan maksud perkataan anaknya. Bukankah Minhyun cukup dekat dengan Donghae?

"Hae ahjusshi memukul Daddy sampai bibir Daddy berdarah. Hyunnie tidak suka Hae ahjusshi"

"Benarkah? Nanti biar Mommy bicara pada Hae ahjusshi. Sekarang Hyunnie siap-siap ke panggung ya. Dramanya sudah mau mulai. Ingat pesan Mommy, jangan beritahu Daddy" Sungmin mendorong anaknya untuk segera bersiap-siap karena dramanya akan segera dimulai.

"Siap Mommy! Tapi nanti Hyunnie boleh menginap di rumah Mommy yang di luar kota ya"

* * *

**~oOo~**

Acara pentas seni di salah satu TK terbaik di Seoul tersebut telah selesai. Minhyun tampil sangat memukau, ia mendapat banyak tepuk tangan untuk penampilannya. Kyuhyun pun tak henti-hentinya memasang wajah bangga, bibirnya selalu mengguratkan senyuman bahagia dan kepuasan. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun fokus dengan kameranya, merekam setiap detail aksi sang buah hati tanpa ada moment yang terlewat sedetikpun. Berbeda halnya dengan wanita sexy di sampingnya yang sejak pertengahan acara sudah menunjukan wajah tidak suka. Yeoja itu merasa terabaikan karena berkali-kali diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu terus mengagumi sosok Minhyun di atas panggung, sampai ia lupa kalau mantan kekasihnya sudah merasa bosan berada di gedung aula tersebut. Tapi wanita itu terpaksa mengalah demi merebut hati Kyuhyun dan anaknya.

Sementara itu suasana berbeda ditunjukkan oleh seorang wanita cantik yang duduk di kursi paling belakang. Sepanjang pertunjukan drama, wajahnya selalu mengukir senyum. Ya, Sungmin. Wanita itu benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau putri kecilnya kini sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas, bahkan Minhyun bisa menghapal semua naskah tanpa rasa gugup. Namun setiap kali Sungmin melihat ke deretan kursi paling depan, tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sakit. Hei bisa kalian bayangkan betapa mirisnya perasaan kalian saat melihat ada perempuan lain yang menemani suami kalian sendiri. Apalagi acara ini adalah acara yang berhubungan dengan anak kalian. Jujur sebenarnya Sungmin ingin langsung pulang, tapi ia harus menahan egonya demi melihat aksi sang putri, toh masa-masa seperti ini tidak akan bisa terulang. Bagi Sungmin, tidak masalah ia menangis selama masih ada sisi lain dari air matanya yang bisa memberi kebahagian bagi orang lain, apalagi kebahagiaan itu untuk putrinya sendiri mati pun ia rela,

Satu per satu murid akhirnya keluar dari ruang ganti, mereka sudah kembali dengan kostum normal mereka. Minhyun yang memang sedari awal sudah dibantu Eunhyuk berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Victoria.

"Daddy~~~" Minhyun berlari menuju sang ayah.

"Hai tuan putri, wah kau benar-benar hebat. Daddy bangga padamu sayang" Kyuhyun sudah menggendong anaknya dan mengecup pipi chubby sang putri berkali-kali. Minhyun yang merasa melayang saat dipuji sang ayah hanya bisa tersenyum dan balas mengecup pipi Kyuhyun "Gomawo Daddy! Ini karena Daddy dan Mommy yang selalu mendukung Hyunnie" Jawab Minhyun polos.

"Aktingmu benar-benar bagus, Hyunnie. Bahkan aku sempat menitikan air mata tadi" Victoria yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun mencoba akrab dengan Minhyun tentu saja dengan bualan-bualan manisnya. Hei, semua orang tahu kalau sepanjang acara tadi Victoria sibuk memainkan handphonenya.

"Eh? Siapa dia Daddy?" Tanya Minhyun sinis, sepertinya gadis kecil itu tidak suka dengan keberadaan orang asing di samping ayahnya.

"Ah.. Oh dia Victoria ahjumma, teman Daddy. Ayo beri salam sayang" Pinta Kyuhyun yang masih menggendong Minhyun.

"Hai sayang, senang bertemu dengan putri cantik sepertimu" Victoria mencoba mengulurkan tangannya dan diabaikan oleh Minhyun.

"Daddy, Hyunnie lapar. Ayo kita pulang! Daddy janji akan membelikan ice cream. Kita hanya akan pergi berdua kan?" Ucap Minhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan Victoria. Dan dengan ucapannya secara tidak langsung Minhyun sudah memberitahukan kalau ia tidak ingin Victoria ikut.

"Tapi Vicky ahjumma tidak membawa mobil chagi, kita makan dulu kemudian kita antar Vicky ahjumma pulang. Ne?" Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak enak pada mantan kekasihnya mencoba membujuk Minhyun.

"Kalau begitu kita antar dia dulu, baru makan siang. Hyunnie hanya mau makan dengan Daddy" Ya, Minhyun menunjukan aksi mulut pedasnya yang diturunkan dari sang Daddy. Bahkan dia sudah melupakan sopan santun yang selalu diajarkan Sungmin. Dalam hati Victoria ia sudah benar-benar merasa muak dengan tingkah anak Kyuhyun itu. Kalau tidak ingat bahwa Kyuhyun ada di depannya mungkin Victoria sudah menampar pipi chubby anak itu.

"Maaf Vic, kau tidak apa-apa kan kalau kuantar pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih, ia takut menyakiti hati Victoria.

"Gwenchana Kyu!" Victoria tersenyum palsu, ia terpaksa menahan emosinya dan bersikap lembut di depan kekasihnya ini.

"Ah baiklah, ayo kita pulang" Kyuhyun masih terus menggendong Minhyun dan berjalan di depan Victoria, dengan tatapan kesal akhirnya Victoria mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"_**Sudah ku katakan kalau aku akan melakukan apapun demi Kyuhyun, nikmati masa-masa terakhir dengan Daddymu bocah sialan. Karena sebentar lagi aku akan menyingkirkanmu seperti aku menyingkirkan ibumu. Anak manja sepertimu hanya akan menyusahkanku untuk merebut Kyuhyun kembali. Kyuhyun hanya milikku, dan hanya anakku yang boleh memanggilnya Daddy"**_. Ujar Victoria dalam hati sambil menatap sinis ke arah Minhyun yang sudah jalan lebih dulu dengan Kyuhyun di depannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Hai readers, mau lihat konflik Minhyun vs Victoria? Review yaaaaaaa :)

Sepertinya mulai di chapter ini sampai chapter-chapter ke depan akan saya buat longshoot, maaf ya kalau jadi panjang! Kalian gak keberatan kan?. Sebenarnya tujuan saya untuk mempercepat alur cerita ini. Untuk yang tanya FF ini sampai chapter berapa, jawabannya masih sama saya belum tahu hihi.

**Keep reading, review-ing and the next chapter will be updated soon.**

**Much love**  
**Kyuhyuniverse**


	9. Chapter 9

**Way Back Into Love**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun - Sungmin - Donghae - Eunhyuk – Victoria – Siwon**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : T +**

**Warning : GS, Typos, Abal, Flat and Longshoot**

**Disclaimer : Sungmin belong to Kyuhyun and I'll try to make Kyuhyun belong to Sungmin**

* * *

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love.  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
And if I open my heart again,  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!_

**.**_  
_

**.  
**

**.  
**

Selesai acara Sungmin berniat langsung kembali ke Mokpo. Ia tidak mungkin menemui sang anak untuk berpamitan karena ia yakin Minhyun pasti sedang bersama Kyuhyun dan kekasih baru ayahnya itu. Awalnya Sungmin memang tidak ingin menghindar lagi dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, tapi setelah melihat "kemesraan" suaminya dengan yeoja itu Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya. Ternyata hatinya belum siap, ia ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya, memeluk guling yang selama ini menjadi teman tidurnya dan menangis meratapi nasibnya. Sungmin agak sedikit menyesal sudah datang ke sekolah Minhyun, tapi kalau bayarannya adalah pelukan dan kelakuan manja sang anak, tentu saja Sungmin buru-buru menepis rasa penyesalan itu. Wanita cantik ini melangkah dengan anggun di koridor sekolah Minhun menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir, namun langkah kakinya tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat guru Minhyun memanggilnya.

"Nyonya Cho!" Panggil Kim seonsaengnim, guru Minhyun sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Ah.. Kim seonsaengnim senang bertemu dengan anda" Sungmin balas membungkukan badannya.

"Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan tentang Cho Minhyun, apa anda punya waktu?" Kali ini dua wanita itu sudah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di depan salah satu ruang kelas.

"Ada apa dengan anak saya, Kim seonsaengnim?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Mmm.. Begini, mohon maaf sebelumnya. Mungkin saya lancang menanyakan hal ini, tapi..." Kim seonsaengnim terlihat ragu untuk menanyakan hal yang selama ini mengganjal di hatinya.

"Tidak apa, tanyakan saja. Tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu. Apa lagi kalau ini menyangkut Minhyun" ucap Sungmin bijak, ia sepertinya mengerti dengan raut wajah wanita di depannya ini yang terlihat ragu.

"Begini.. Apa umm.. Apa anda saat ini tidak tinggal bersama dengan Minhyun dan Tuan Cho?" Tanya Kim seonsaengnim takut-takut. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya pertanda ia bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan perempuan yang menjadi guru anaknya itu.

"Maaf Nyonya Cho, bukan maksud saya ingin ikut campur dalam masalah keluarga anda. Tapi sudah hampir satu minggu ini Minhyun sering melamun, dia terlihat murung. Emosinya juga menjadi labil, ia sering marah untuk satu alasan yang tidak jelas. Bahkan saya sempat beberapa kali melihat Minhyun yang sedang menangis, ketika saya tanya dia hanya bilang kalau dia rindu Mommynya" Ujar Kim seonsaengnim panjang lebar menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Benarkah?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ya, Sungmin memang sering datang ke sekolah Minhyun secara sembunyi-sembunyi untuk melihat perkembangan putrinya itu, tapi selama ini tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan ketika Sungmin memperhatikan Minhyun. Anaknya terlihat baik-baik saja. "Umm.. Ya saya memang tinggal di luar kota selama dua minggu terakhir ini. Terimakasih sudah memberitahu tentang hal ini seonsaengnim. Saya akan secepatnya kembali setelah semua urusan saya selesai" Ucap Sungmin berbohong.

"Baiklah Nyonya Cho, saya hanya khawatir dengan kondisi Minhyun. Lagipula tidak baik meninggalkan anak terlalu lama. Ya walaupun Tuan Cho tetap ada di samping Minhyun tapi seorang anak pasti lebih membutuhkan kelembutan seorang ibu" Sungmin tersenyum miris sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Saya permisi dulu Nyonya Cho" lanjut Kim seongsaenim membungkukan badannya.

"Ne, terima kasih Kim seonsaengnim. Saya mohon beritahu saya tentang keadaan Minhyun. Tidak perlu sungkan kalau memang ada sesuatu yang buruk" Sungmin balas membungkukan badan sedangkan Kim seonsaengnim hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah melihat siluet tubuh sang guru yang sudah menghilang, Sungmin kembali berjalan ke tempat parkir. Tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya harus terhenti pada saat Sungmin sudah sampai di samping mobilnya. Baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu mobil, Sungmin mendengar teriakan sang anak yang memanggilnya.

"Mommy... Tunggu Hyunnie" Tubuh Sungmin tiba-tiba membeku. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Dengan ragu ia membalikkan tubuhnya, matanya tiba-tiba memanas saat ia juga menahan tangis, Sungmin melihat beberapa orang yang ikut bersama Minhyun.

Bola mata Sungmin menangkap bayangan tubuh sahabatnya Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Mereka datang bersama sang anak Eunhae, di samping Donghae ada seorang yeoja yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia temui, yeoja yang sudah merebut suaminya, Victoria. Dan lagi di samping yeoja itu berdiri seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan, Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Hampir dua minggu dia tidak melihat wajah tampan suaminya itu. Kyuhyun terlihat shock, pertemuan tiba-tibanya dengan Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya tidak percaya, bahkan ia hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bicara satu patah kata pun.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir, acara sudah selesai dan kami berniat pulang. Donghae, Eunhyuk serta Eunhae pun berjalan bersamaku karena mobil kami terparkir di tempat yang sama. Victoria sedari tadi masih tetap mengikutiku walaupun aku sudah mengabaikannya berkali-kali, entahlah hari ini aku merasa tidak nyaman berjalan dengannya, ada untungnya juga tadi Minhyun berkata kasar pada Victoria, itu berarti aku tidak harus berlama-lama lagi dengannya bukan?. Eh, ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa tiba-tiba hatiku seakan menolak keberadaannya? Ya, karena jujur saja aku berharap yang ada di sampingku saat ini adalah Sungmin. Hei, kau tahu sebenarnya Sungmin dan aku sudah sempat merancang sebuah perayaan kecil untuk Minhyun jika drama yang diperankannya ini sukses. Tapi sepertinya aku harus mengubur mimpi itu dalam-dalam.

Aku masih menggandeng tangan anakku sampai akhirnya ia menghentakan tangannya kasar dan berlari menuju seorang wanita yang sepertinya sangat aku kenal. "Mommy... Tunggu Hyunnie" Minhyun berteriak sambil berjalan ke arah wanita itu. Ya Tuhan, apa dia bilang? Mommy? Apa itu Sungmin? Tapi untuk apa Sungmin ke sini? Oh aku lupa, Sungmin adalah orang yang paling antusias dengan drama Putri Salju yang Minhyun perankan. Pasti dia ke sini untuk melihat aksi anaknya. Benar-benar ibu yang baik. Tapi kenapa aku tidak melihatnya tadi? Apa jangan-jangan dia melihatku bersama Victoria? Sial! aku harus bagaimana sekarang?

Setelah mendengar teriakan Minhyun wanita itu membalikan tubuhnya, dengan segera ia menangkap tubuh anakku dan menggendongnya. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya dan hali itu sukses membuatku membulatkan mataku. Wajah itu... Wajah yang sudah sangat aku rindukan selama dua minggu ini. Demi Tuhan wanita itu terlihat lebih cantik dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Dress pink dengan motif polkadot warna putih sebatas lutut yang ia kenakan, rambut lurus terurai dengan polesan make up yang selalu natural ditambah sebuah bandana hitam yang terpasang rambutnya benar-benar membuat wanita itu jauh lebih manis. Shit! Jadi benar itu Sungmin. _'Ya Tuhan bolehkah aku memeluknya saat ini juga? Aku merindukannya'_. Ucapku dalam hati.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah jalan mendahuluiku dan menghampiri Sungmin, mereka terus berpelukan seperti orang yang tidak bertemu berabad-abad lamanya. Jujur saja aku iri pada dua manusia itu, Eunhyuk dan Donghae bisa leluasa memeluk Sungminku. Aku juga ingin melakukannya, Tuhan. Dengan perasaan takut akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke arahnya, ada apa dengan jantungku saat ini? kenapa detaknya menjadi lebih cepat. Sekilas aku lihat wajah Victoria yang terlihat tidak suka, aishhh... peduli setan dengan dia. Saat ini aku hanya ingin melihat wajah istriku dari dekat.

"Mommy akan pulang dengan Hyunnie dan Daddy kan?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir polos anakku, aku masih melangkahkan kakiku dan jarak kami sudah semakin dekat. Kulihat Sungmin sedikit melirik ke arahku walaupun tatapannya masih terlihat dingin. Ia langsung memutus kontak mata kami saat aku sudah berdiri di samping Donghae dan jarak kami hanya tinggal beberapa senti meter saja.

"Maaf sayang, Mommy masih ada urusan dan tidak bisa pulang saat ini" Sungmin tengah membelai rambut Minhyun, sepertinya dia tahu kalau sebentar lagi anaknya akan menangis.

"Hikss.. Mommy jahat! Ayo Mommy kita pulang, Hyunnie rindu Mommy" See? Benarkan kata-kataku, Minhyun pasti menangis. "Daddy, kita ikut Mommy ke luar kota saja ya?" Minhyun yang masih digendongan Sungmin kini menatap penuh harap ke arahku.

"Itu tidak mungkin baby, Daddy masih harus bekerja dan tinggal di Seoul" Jawabku sambil sesekali melirik Sungmin. Baiklah, salahkan mata bodohku ini yang tidak bisa lepas memperhatikannya. Dia cantik seperti bidadari. Minhyun semakin erat memeluk ibunya. Ya dia menangis keras, saat ini Minhyun sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin, ia berusaha keras meredam tangisnya. Hufft... Aku sungguh tidak tega saat lagi-lagi putri kecilku harus mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

"Ssstt... Jangan menangis chagi! Kau pulang dengan Daddy ya. Nanti setelah urusan Mommy selesai, Mommy akan menemui Hyunnie lagi" ujar Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Minhyun. Ia menepuk pelan punggung anaknya, tetapi hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Minhyun.

"Min... Please come back! Don't you see that your daughter really need you?" Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus menanggalkan egoku lagi. Bukan hanya Minhyun yang butuh Sungmin, tapi aku juga.

"Can't you shut your mouth, Kyu?" Jawabnya ketus. Baiklah, sepertinya dia masih marah. Sungmin menatapku sebentar, sampai akhirnya ia kembali mengabaikanku. "Hyunnie chagi, Mommy harus kembali sayang. Lagipula Mommy kan sudah menepati janji untuk melihat drama Hyunnie. Jadi sekarang kau pulang dengan Daddy, ne?!"

"Shireo, Mommy jahat! Mommy tidak sayang Hyunnie lagi hiksss. Kalau Mommy tidak mau pulang sama Hyunnie dan Daddy, Hyunnie tidak mau melihat Mommy lagi. Hyunnie benci Mommy" Dengan kasar Minhyun turun dari gendongan Sungmin dan berlari menuju ke arahku. "Daddy, ayo kita pulang! Mommy tidak sayang kita" Minhyun menarik tanganku. Aku melirik ke arah Sungmin, kulihat matanya sudah memerah. Oh ayolah Cho Minhyun, tadi kau sudah berkata kasar pada Victoria, masa kau harus melakukan hal yang sama dengan orang yang sudah melahirkanmu, jangan buat ibumu berpikiran kalau aku tidak bisa mengurusmu.

"Hei... Jangan bicara seperti itu pada Mommy. Ayo cepat minta maaf!" Aku menggendong Minhyun dan mencoba memberinya pengertian.

"Andwe! Mommy tidak mau pulang sama kita, itu berarti Mommy tidak sayang kita" Minhyun semakin erat melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin.

"Itu karena Mommy masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan chagi. Ayo minta maaf jangan buat Mommy sedih" Aku mengusap air mata Minhyun. Dia terlihat berpikir, namun tidak lama ia mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Sungmin.

"Mianhe Mommy" Ucap Minhyun lirih menundukan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana sayang. Mommy pulang dulu ya. Kau ingat tentang pembicaraan kita di ruang ganti tadi kan?" Kali ini Sungmin sudah berdiri tepat di depanku sambil mengusap pipi Minhyun yang masih aku gendong. Siapa saja tolong aku, dia terlihat jauh lebih cantik saat tersenyum apalagi dari jarak yang sedekat ini. Dan bibir itu, aku rindu mencium bibir itu. _'Minhyun ayo bantu Daddy untuk bisa memeluk Mommy'_. Aku berharap dalam hati.

"Ne, aku ingat! Mommy hati-hati di jalan ya" Kali ini Minhyun sudah bisa tenang, ia mengecup kedua pipi dan bibir Sungmin. Aishhh.. Apa dia ingin membuatku iri?

"Baiklah. Hyukkie, Hae, aku pulang dulu ya" Pamit Sungmin pada dua sahabatnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala pasangan yang selalu kompak dalam hal menyembunyikan istriku itu. Dan jangan lupakan kalau saat ini mereka lagi-lagi berpelukan. "Kyu aku pulang!" Pamit Sungmin dengan nada yang dingin dan terkedan acuh. Tanpa menunggu jawabanku ia segera masuk mobil dan pergi begitu saja. What? Apa hanya ini yang aku dapatkan? Kenapa Sungmin memeluk mereka semua tapi tidak memelukku? _'Aaaaahhh, kenapa semua orang sangat menyebalkan hari ini?'_

Setelah mobil Sungmin pergi meningalkan gedung sekolah Minhyun, tiba-tiba muncul ide brilian dari otakku. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, aku yang masih menggendong Minhyun menghampiri mobil pasangan Lee. Aku mengetuk kaca mobil di sisi penumpang, tidak lama kaca itu terbuka dan terlihat sosok wanita cantik yang sedang tersenyum.

"Ada apa Kyu?"

"Hyukkie-ah boleh aku titip Minhyun?" Aku ada urusan penting. Nanti sore aku akan menjemputnya"

"Ya Daddy kan sudah janji akan makan es krim dengan Hyunnie. Tidak mau! Hyunnie mau pulang sama Daddy" Wajah Minhyun sudah memerah pertanda ia menahan marah padaku.

"Chagi, Daddy mohon ikut Hyukkie ahjumma ne?! Nanti Daddy akan belikan kaset game terbaru, oke? Ayolah Daddy tidak punya banyak waktu. Kau harus pulang dengan Hyukkie ahjumma" Tanpa persetujuan Eunhyuk dan Donghae aku langsung mendudukan Minhyun di kursi belakang dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju mobilku. Aku harus cepat pergi. "Bye sayang, sampai ketemu nanti sore".

"YA DADDY JANGAN PERGIIIIIIIII...!" Aku terus berlari. Tidak kupedulikan teriakan Minhyun, ia terus memanggil namaku samar-samar aku dengar dia menangis. Hufft, aku yakin Eunhyuk bisa mengatasinya. _'Maafkan Daddy sayang, ini semua juga demi kau'_

**Kyuhyun POV end**

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Normal POV**

Kyuhyun menstarter mobilnya, namun sebelum ia menginjak pedal gas ia teringat sesuatu, mantan kekasihnya. _'Eh dimana Victoria? Bukannya tadi ada di belakangku? Ah sudahlah, mungkin dia pergi karena sakit hati aku abaikan'_. Kyuhyun sibuk berkutik dengan handphonenya, terlihat sekali pria berambut hazel brown itu tengah mengetik sesuatu. Kyuhyun membaca sekali lagi pesannya sebelum dikirim.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**To: Vicky  
Mianhe aku harus mengejar Sungmin. Kau tahu aku masih mencintainya bukan? Aku tidak mau kehilangannya lagi. Maaf sepertinya kau harus pulang sendiri naik taxi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai ia langsung menekan tombol send. Masa bodo dengan apa yang dipikirkan Victoria saat ini, ia hanya ingin mengejar sang istri. Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya, setelah berada di jalan raya ia menambah kecepatan mobilnya berharap ia bisa mengejar dan menemukan Sungmin. Hanya ada satu jalan menuju sekolah Minhyun, itu berarti Sungmin pasti akan melewati jalan tersebut. Kyuhyun terus melajukan kendaraannya hingga 100KM/Jam. Senyum di wajahnya tiba-tiba terkembang saat menemukan mobil Sungmin yang sedang terjebak di lampu merah. Ia bertekad untuk mengajak Sungmin kembali hari ini juga.

Setelah lampu hijau menyala, Kyuhyun mulai menjaga jarak aman kendaraanya. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin mengetahui kalau dirnya sedang membuntuti mobilnya dan ia akan kembali mecoba menghilangkan jejak. Cukup lama ia menajamkan penglihatannya sampai mobil Sungmin berbelok ke suatu gedung yang cukup ia kenal. Mall, Sungmin memarkirkan mobilnya di basement dan melangkah ke dalam gedung tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Sungmin. Ia cukup penasaran untuk apa istrinya pergi ke sini. _'Apa dia akan makan siang? Atau belanja? Ahh sudahlah, lebih baik aku ikuti saja'_batinnya. Kyuhyun sedikit merapikan jaketnya, ia harus berterima kasih pada topi yang ia temukan di dalam mobilnya sehingga ia bisa melakukan penyamaran dengan cukup sempurna.

Langkah kaki Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun ke sebuah restoran di dalam mall tersebut. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan adegan yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Siwonnie~~" Sungmin berlari kecil dan tersenyum ke arah Siwon. Mendengar namanya dipanggil Siwon bangkit dari duduknya, tanpa aba-aba Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh Siwon. Kalian bingung kenapa Siwon ada di Seoul? Jawabannya karena ia pergi bersama Sungmin. Tadi pagi, saat Sungmin akan berangkat Siwon memaksa ikut karena ia ingin menemui kekasihnya yang baru kembali dari Jepang. Sebenarnya Siwon tinggal di Seoul. Ia ke Mokpo hanya untuk mengurus proyek hotel bintang lima yang tengah dibangun oleh perusahaan ayahnya. Dan jangan lupakan kalau Siwon adalah salah satu donatur tetap di gereja kecil tempatnya pertama kali bertemu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dengan susah payah mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya. Bagian inti di tubuhnya itu berdetak beribu kali lebih cepat. Namun tidak lama setelah itu rasa sesak memenuhi ruang hatinya. _'Apa yang kau lakukan dengan namja itu, Min? Kenapa kau memeluknya? Siapa dia? Dia bukan kekasihmu kan?'._Kyuhyun masuk ke restoran tersebut dan duduk di kursi paling pojok. Dia bisa dengan leluasa memperhatikan istri dan namja asing itu karena posisi kursi yang mereka duduki itu menyamping dari arah Kyuhyun. Mata onyx Kyuhyun terus memandang keduanya, menatap dengan intens apa saja yang kedua orang itu lakukan. Tanpa ia sadari beberapa adegan Sungmin dengan laki-laki itu membuatnya menitikan air mata dan ia mencoba menyangkal serta menghapus kasar air matanya. Bersyukurlah Kyuhyun karena restoran tersebut tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa pengunjung saja disini.

"Hei... Ada apa kau tiba-tiba memelukku? Sudah mulai tergoda denganku, eoh?" Sungmin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mencubit lengan Siwon. "Aww appo Sungmin-ah".

"Salahmu sendiri. Aku memelukmu karena aku sangat senang hari ini Wonnie" Lagi-lagi Sungmin memeluk tubuh atletis Siwon dengan senyum yang merekah. Melihat hal itu Siwon malah tersenyum evil.

"Woh... Kau senang karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan suamimu yang sudah sangat kau rindukan itu kan? Ahh aku senang sekali Lee Sungmin. Apa dia menciummu? Ah pasti kau sangat gugup ketika dia menciummu. Jadi kapan kau akan kembali padanya? Jangan lupa kenalkan aku padanya ya. Aku penasaran dengan wajah pria yang masih bisa mendapatkan cintamu setelah dia menya-" Kalimat panjang lebar yang diucapkan Siwon tiba-tiba terhenti saat ia merasa Sungmin sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan kini tengah menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Mi... Mianhe Sungmin" Siwon mengusap tengkuknya pertanda ia sedang gugup saat ini. "Ah ayo kita makan aku sudah memesankan tenderloin steak untukmu" Lanjut Siwon namun Sungmin masih menatapnya tajam.

"Kau merusak nafsu makanku, Siwonnie" Sungmin duduk dengan kasar di kursi yang masih tersisa.

"Ah bagaimana dengan anakmu? Apa acaranya berjalan lancar?" Siwon mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia yakin Sungmin lebih senang membahas hal tentang anaknya ketimbang masalah suaminya.

"Ya... Acaranya berjalan lancar Siwonnie. Kau tahu anakku sangat cantik. Dia memainkan perannya dengan baik dan aku sangat bahagia akhirnya aku bisa memeluknya bahkan aku tadi menciumnya. Ah kau mau lihat fotonya? Aku sempat mengambilnya tadi" Sungmin mengambil handphone dari tasnya dan mulai memberitahu tentang kejadian-kejadian yang ia abadikan dengan kameranya. Sedangkan Siwon terus menanggapi ocehan Sungmin itu. Benar bukan mood Sungmin akan berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat bila sudah membicarakan anaknya.

"Kau benar dia cantik" Ucap Siwon menanggapi celotehan Sungmin sambil menggeser layar handphonenya.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan ibunya" Kata Sungmin bangga.

"Dan Kyuhyun ayahnya! Hahahahaa" Ucap Siwon menambahi.

"Aishh.. Sudahlah! Eh bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?"

"Seperti biasa, Kibumku selalu cantik. Dia baru saja pergi dari sini lima menit sebelum kau datang"

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir imutnya.

"Ah Sungmin ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"..." Sungmin tidak menjawab pernyataan Siwon, ia tetap memakan daging steaknya sambil menatap Siwon seakan berkata 'Apa? Katalan saja'.

"Mmm... Aku berniat untuk tinggal di Seoul. Proyek di Mokpo sudah hampir selesai dan aku bisa melimpahkannya ke anak buahku" Jawab Siwon sedikit takut, ia takut membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukan sahabatnya itu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin tidak percaya, sementara Swion hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. "Itu berarti nanti aku akan pulang sendiri? Jujur sebenarnya aku sangat sedih harus berpisah denganmu, tapi kita akan tetap berteman kan Wonnie?" Sungmin sudah menggenggam tangan Siwon. Matanya terus menatap Siwon tajam, menanti jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari bibir Siwon. Tak bisa dipungkiri mata Sungmin sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak, kau akan tetap tinggal di sini. Jangan gila Sungminnie! Kau pikir aku orang jahat dan akan membiarkanmu kembali ke Mokpo seorang diri" Siwon balas menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan sebelah tangannya sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata Sungmin.

"M-maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Tinggalah dengan Kibum. Aku sudah memberitahu tentang masalah ini dan dia tidak keberatan untuk menampungmu sementara di apartemennya" Siwon memang tadi sempat menemui sang kekasih yang bernama Kibum, ia menjelaskan semua kejadian yang terjadi padanya saat Siwon bertemu Sungmin di Mokpo dan ia meminta bantuan kekasihnya itu untuk membiarkan Sungmin tinggal di apartemennya. Apa kalian pikir Kibum akan marah atau cemburu? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak, Kibum sudah tau kalau kekasihnya itu memang orang yang terlalu baik bahkan pada orang yang baru dikenal sekalipun.

"Mwo? J-jadi maksudmu? Aku harus tinggal di sini? Di Seoul? Dan bersama kekasihmu? Anniyo! Tidak aku akan kembali saja ke Mokpo" Sungmin masih terkejut dengan permintaan Siwon.

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus tinggal di sini. Aku janji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun" Siwon sudah mengangkat jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

"Tidak bisa Wonnie. Aku tidak mau tinggal bersama Kibum. Bahkan bertemu dengannya saja aku , aku tidak mau merepotkannya. Lagipula kalau disini terlalu riskan untuk Kyuhyun menemukanku"

"Baiklah kau harus pilih, kau tinggal di apartemen Kibum atau kembali ke rumahmu dengan Cho Kyuhyun hm?" tanya Siwon mengancam.

"Aku tidak mau keduanya"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi suamimu dan memberitahu semuanya" Ancam Siwon sambil menatap Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin tiba-tiba memerah, matanya terbuka lebar dan itu membuatnya semakin lucu.

"B-baiklah aku akan mengikuti perintahmu" Bingo! Sungmin akhirnya kalah dan memilih untuk menurut pada Siwon daripada laki-laki itu melaporkannya pada Kyuhyun. Toh dengan begitu dia jadi bisa mengawasi Minhyun dengan lebih interns bukan? Apalagi setelah pertemuannya dengan Kim seonsaengnim tadi.

"Ckckck... Sudah kuduga. Baguslah! Ayo habiskan makanmu" Siwon mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin dan mereka kembali larut dalam perbincangan-perbincangan ringan.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata milik pria yang sedang menatap ke arah Sungmin dan Siwon kini telah menunjukan kilatan kemarahan. Ya laki-laki itu sedang terbakar cemburu, sedari tadi retinanya tefokus pada sang istri yang terlihat sangat akrab dengan namja di depannya. "Cih... Apa-apan kau chagi? Kenapa kau malah menggenggam tangannya" Ucap Kyuhyun sangat lirih tanpa disadari Kyuhyun mulai mengacak-acak makanan yang ada di piringnya.

_'YA! SEKARANG APA LAGI? YAAAA KENAPA KAU MENYUAPINYA? DASAR NAMJA KURANG AJAR, BERANINYA DIA MERAYU ISTRIKU'_. Teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ya, sekarang ia tengah melihat adegan dimana Sungmin tengah menyuapi Siwon steak dengan garpu miliknya.

Tatapan penuh kemarahan Kyuhyun akhirnya memuncak saat ia melihat Siwon memindahkan posisi duduknya di samping Sungmin. Siwon merangkul bahu Sungmin sambil sesekali mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengenggamkan tangannya erat. Dadanya sesak, ia butuh pasokan oksigen lebih. Tanpa ia sadari setitik air mata mulai kembali membasahi pipi tirusnya. "Apa ini yang kau rasakan saat melihatku berciuman dengan Victoria, Min? Sebegini sakitnya kah chagi sampai kau meminta berpisah dariku? Bahkan kau hanya berpelukan dengan namja itu. Berarti kau merasakan yang lebih sakit dari ini kan?" Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, otaknya sudah memerintahkan kakinya untuk melangkah mendekat ke arah yeoja itu.

**BRAAAAAKKKKKK!**

Kyuhyun menggebrak meja yang ditempati Sungmin dan Siwon. Sungmin terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, sementara Siwon masih bingung karena tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang memukul mejanya. Perlahan ia bangkit dan mencoba menegur Kyuhyun.

"Maaf tuan, apa ada masalah?" Tanya Siwon setenang mungkin karena ia sadar laki-laki di depannya ini sedang menahan emosi yang siap meledak. Hal itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah, tubuhnya pun gemetar hebat.

"TENTU AKU ADA MASALAH DENGANMU. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN ISTRIKU HAH?" Kyuhyun menarik kerah kemeja Siwon dengan kedua tangannya. Siwon membelalakan matanya, sesaat ia mencoba melirik kearah Sungmin dengan bantuan ekor matanya seakan mencari penjelasan, ia melihat Sungmin yang masih terkejut dan ia menundukan wajahnya _'Jadi ini Kyuhyun, suami Sungmin? Pantas saja wanita itu tidak bisa melepasnya, dia tampan dan ... terlihat sekali kalau dia mencintai Sungmin. Sungmin benar, dari matanya aku bisa melihat cinta yang besar, rasa cemburu yang besar. Sayang kau harus meragukan hatimu tuan Cho Kyuhyun'._Ucap Siwon dalam hati.

"KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA? KATAKAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN ISTRIKU" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berteriak membuat seisi pengunjung restoran itu menatap ke arah meja mereka. Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang, yang ia butuhkan hanya jawaban dari dua makhluk di depannya ini.

"K-Kyu... Kyu lepaskan Siwon! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Tangan lembut Sungmin mencoba melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang masih mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Siwon.

"Diam Min! Aku tak akan membiarkan seorang pun merayu istriku" Kyuhyun semakin kalap, dia bukan hanya mencengkram kemeja Siwon, tapi tangannya mulai sedikit menekan leher Siwon, dengan kata lain Kyuhyun hampir mencekiknya.

"Sadarlah dengan ucapanmu Tuan Cho. Siapa yang kau maksud dengan istrimu?" Mata Sungmin menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. Pria berkulit pucat itu seakan tertampar dengan ucapan Sungmin, perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai melonggarkan "cekikannya" di leher Siwon. Matanya kini menatap sayu ke arah Sungmin.

"Min" Ucapnya lirih

"Uhuk... uhuk... Hah, merepotkan saja. Selesaikan urusanmu dengan laki-laki ini Sungminnie. Aku tunggu kau di mobil" Siwon mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sungmin seakan meminta sesuatu. Sungmin yang masih kaget dengan kejadian sebelumnya hanya bisa menatap bingung.

"Ya pabbo! Mana kunci mobilmu? Kau parkirkan dimana mobilmu? kau kan tahu aku ke sini bersamamu tadi" lanjut Siwon sudah mulai kesal karena perlakuan Kyuhyun. Tapi sebenarnya di dalam hati pria berlesung pipit itu sedang tertawa bahagia, ia senang saat akhirnya bisa melihat kecemburuan yang sangat besar dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Mmm... mianhe ini" Sungmin mengacak-acak tasnya dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil miliknya. "Aku parkir di basement, lot P4 kau cari saja di depan pintu keluar mall" Lanjut Sungmin. Siwon berlalu meninggalkan pasangan yang saat ini sedang dihantui perasaan canggung.

Merasa sahabatnya sudah pergi, Sungmin kembali duduk di kursinya diikuti Kyuhyun yang kini sudah memposisikan diri di depan Sungmin. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Ucap Sungmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. Sungmin sibuk memotong-motong steaknya, sejujurnya ia melakukan itu karena ia gugup.

"Min, Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" Kyuhyun menatap intens ke arah Sungmin.

"Yang mana?" Jawab Sungmin dingin.

"Yang sebelumnya. Aku yakin kau belum bodoh Min"

"Bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku ingin bercerai darimu? Jadi ya aku bukan istrimu lagi. Tapi kenapa tadi kau mengklaimku sebagai istrimu" Nada bicara Sungmin sedikit meledek. Kyuhyun serasa bergetar hebat mendengar kalimat istrinya itu.

"Tapi aku belum melakukannya. Itu berarti kau masih istriku dan aku tidak suka saat ada orang lain yang merayu istriku" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Kau pikir aku suka saat ada orang lain mencium suamiku?" Sungmin masih mengacak-acak daging steak di piringnya, ia berusaha keras menahan air matanya. Sungmin sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi di depan Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku! Tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi Min?" Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya, ia menyesal sudah membuat pernikahannya hancur. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dari ekor matanya, dan ia yang melihat setitik air mata jatuh di pipi Kyuhyun akhirnya luluh juga_. 'Tuhan, jangan buat Kyuhyun menangis karena aku pasti akan menangis juga melihatnya. Maaf Kyu aku terpaksa melakukan ini agar kau bisa menyadari perasaanmu'_. Sungmin bergumam dalam hati.

"Kalau aku memberimu kesempatan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin sarkastik.

DEG...

_'Ya Tuhan aku harus jawab apa? Dia sudah mau memberiku kesempatan, apa itu berarti aku harus meninggalkan Victoria? Aku harus bagaimana?'._Perang batin sepertinya sedang terjadi di hati Kyuhyun saat ini. Ya asal kalian tahu saja dia masih belum bisa meninggalkan Victoria. Baik sepertinya harus diralat, belum bisa, tidak bisa atau mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa. Entahlah, Kyuhyun belum tahu apa jawaban hatinya tentang keberadaan Victoria. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, dia memang tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa seorang Lee Sungmin di sampingnya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan Victoria" Ucap Kyuhyun mantap dan hal itu membuat Sungmin terkejut tidak percaya. "Bantu aku untuk melupakannya Min. Bantu aku untuk kembali menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang hanya melihatmu, kau sudah membuatku tersiksa selama kau pergi. Aku lelah Min, aku lelah mencarimu, aku lelah mencari alasan saat Minhyun menanyakan keberadaanmu, aku benci saat kau dekat dengan namja lain, aku cemburu, aku takut kehilanganmu, karena demi Tuhan aku tidak akan pernah siap. Aku merindukanmu, aku mencintaimu hiksss" Sebuah tangisan penyesalan akhirnya lolos dari bibir seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tidak peduli sedang berada dimana mereka sekarang, beberapa pasang mata pengunjung restoran yang melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka pun hanya bisa memandang aneh ke arah pasangan itu.

Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya, ia mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun yang tertunduk. Hati Sungmin seakan tertusuk ribuan jarum saat melihat buliran air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata onyx sang suami. Sungmin tahu suaminya sedang bersusah payah menahan isakannya karena ia sadar dimana posisi mereka sekarang. Ingin rasanya Sungmin memeluk tubuh sang suami yang terlihat semakin kurus setelah ia tinggalkan itu.

"Saat perempuan itu pergi meninggalkanmu, aku sudah berusaha semampuku agar kau bisa mengalihkan perasaanmu pada wanita lain. Dan aku berhasil karena ternyata kau memilihku" Kata Sungmin tersenyum. Tangan Sungmin terulur untuk menghapus air mata Kyuhyun. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah memintamu untuk melupakannya bukan? Aku sadar karena dia pasti sangat berarti untukmu, maka dari itu aku tidak ingin kau melupakannya. Aku hanya meminta sedikit ruang untuk aku tinggal di hatimu, Kyu. Itu saja"

"Tidak chagi kau salah, bahkan hanya kau yang sekarang ada di sini" Kyuhyun memindahkan tangan Sungmin ke dadanya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa jadi sangat bodoh dan tidak bisa menghindarinya"

"Jadi kau sudah memilih?" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Ne, dan aku akan tetap memilihmu" Kyuhyun mengucapkannya tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun. Ingin rasanya Sungmin teriak dalam hati karena ia sangat senang, tapi sepertinya ia harus menjaga "image" nya dan tetap bersikap cool di depan suaminya itu.

"Jadi kau memaafkanku kan chagi?" Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus menyiapkan diri saat ini, di dalam hatinya ia sangat takut saat Sungmin belum bisa atau bahkan tidak bisa memaafkannya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak pertama kali kau menyadari kesalahanmu, Kyu" Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. "Toh ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku juga bukan istri yang baik" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, tangannya kembali mengacak-acak makanan yang masih tersisa.

"Sssttt... Tidak Min. Kau yang terbaik. Bahkan aku merasa akulah yang terlalu jahat untuk orang sebaikmu" Kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Kau sedang merayuku Tuan Cho?" Sungmin tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya wanita bergigi kelinci itu sedikit melupakan misinya saat ini.

"Min, aku rindu senyumanmu" Mata onyx Kyuhyun terus menatap teduh ke manik mata sang istri.

"Ah... Bagaimana Minhyun? Kau merawatnya dengan baik bukan?" Sungmin terpaksa harus mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun sebelum semburat merah muncul di pipinya karena rayuan Kyuhyun.

"Hufft... Anak itu benar-benar susah diatur Min. Bahkan setiap hari ia baru akan makan kalau aku yang menyuapinya. Ini semua karena kau yang terlalu memanjakannya" Sungmin kembali tersenyum saat mendengar komplain yang dilayangkan suaminya. Suami? Tunggu sejak kapan ia memutuskan kembali pada Kyuhyun?

"Lalu?" Tanya Sungmin tersenyum

"Aku terpaksa harus pulang ke rumah setiap jam makan siang. Dan kau tahu? Pada saat hari sidang terakhir perceraian Victoria dengan suaminya, Jung ahjumma meneleponku karena Minhyun tidak mau makan. Aku terpaksa harus menerima cap baru sebagai pengacara yang tidak professional karena meninggalkan sidang lebih awal" Ujar Kyuhyun polos tanpa ia sadari hati wanita yang duduk di seberangnya kembali galau.

"Jadi dia sudah berpisah?" Raut wajah Sungmin dibuat setenang mungkin, ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun melihat kesedihannya_. 'Apa kali ini kau berniat kembali padanya, Kyu? Dia sudah menjadi wanita bebas sekarang'.  
_

"Mi-mianhe chagi, aku tidak bermaksud-" Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya sekali lagi, apa dia tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya.

"Haha tidak apa Kyu. Kenapa wajahmu jadi gugup begitu" Kembali Sungmin memberikan senyuman palsu.

"Jangan memaksakan senyummu Min, kau jelek jika seperti itu"

"Kalau aku jelek kenapa dulu kau menikahiku?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah! Lee Sungmin selalu bisa membuatku terpesona" Ayolah, kemana rasa canggung keduanya? Kenapa suasana saat ini terasa begitu mencair dan penuh kehangatan. Kyuhyun yang larut dalam situasi itu pun kembali melancarkan serangannya.

"Jadi kau akan ikut aku pulang kan chagiya?" Kyuhyun dengan penuh keyakinan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Sungmin yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa menahan gugup. Ia terlihat menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya untuk bisa terlihat normal.

"Mianhe Kyu aku tidak bisa" Tanpa ada sedikit nada ragu Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"W-waeo chagi? Kau bilang kau sudah memaafkanku bukan?" Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya ke arah Sungmin, ia sangat yakin seratus persen kalau Sungmin akan kembali padanya.

"Aku memang sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi aku belum bisa mempercayaimu, Kyu. Biar bagaimanapun kau sudah mengkhianatiku, tidak semudah itu mengembalikan kepercayaanku lagi. Bahkan setelah lima tahun kau masih mencintainya, bukan? Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya kau bisa meninggalkannya?"

"T-tapi... aku mohon Min, bantu aku untuk melupakannya" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

" Maaf Kyu. Lebih baik kau pikirkan dulu baik-baik, aku tidak mau jatuh untuk ketiga kalinya" Ucap Sungmin tersenyum menahan tangisnya, demi Tuhan hatinya juga sakit. Sungmin segera bangkit setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang won. "Min, aku mohon jangan pergi lagi. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi chagi" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin sesaat sebelum Sungmin ingin beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku harus pulang, Kyu. Siwon sudah menunggu. Maaf!" Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan segera berjalan. Ia tidak mau berubah pikiran. Kyuhyun terus memandangi punggung Sungmin sampai tubuh yeoja yang dicintainya itu perlahan menghilang.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih pulang bersama namja itu, Min? Aku tidak akan menyerah. Kau milikku, hanya milikku" Kyuhyun perlahan mengambil handphone yang berada di saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeobosseo"

"..."

"Tolong cari tahu informasi tentang namja bernama Siwon"

"..."

"Ya, mana aku tahu! Pokoknya kau cari saja informasi tentang semua namja yang bernama Siwon di Korea ini"

"..."

"Bagus"

PIIIIPPPPP

Kyuhyun memuntuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menyeringai penuh makna

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Phewwwwwww...

Tadinya mau buat Kyuhyun nangis bombay, tapi ternyata saya gak tega apalagi kemarin dia habis jatuh dari kursi hahahaha *gak ada hubungannya* Teman-teman berbaik hatilah klik tombol review di bawah page ini ya :)

Buat yang tanya Minhyun vs Victoria, catat itu sebagai hutang saya chapter depan ya. Ini udah 5200 words hihi.

**Keep reading, review-ing and the next chapter will be updated soon.**

**Much love**  
**Kyuhyuniverse**


	10. Chapter 10

**Way Back Into Love**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun - Sungmin - Donghae - Eunhyuk – Victoria – Siwon**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : T +**

**Warning : GS, Typos, Abal, Flat and Longshoot**

**Disclaimer : Sungmin belong to Kyuhyun and I'll try to make Kyuhyun belong to Sungmin**

* * *

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
And if I open my heart again,  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeoja yang tengah merapikan kopernya tampak bersenandung kecil, senyuman bahagia tidak akan pernah hilang dari wajah cantiknya. Bagaimana ia tidak senang? Hari ini adalah hari yang amat sangat dinantikannya setelah dua tahun berkelana di negeri orang. Bisa berkumpul kembali bersama keluarga, kekasih dan teman-teman yang sudah selama itu ditinggalkan adalah kebahagiaan yang tidak ternilai bukan?

Tangan lincah wanita itu masih saja bergerak menyusuri lemari pakaian dan memindahkan semua pakaian yang ada di kopernya ke lemari tersebut, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah benda persegi yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. "Aku merindukanmu, sekarang aku kembali dan aku harap waktu yang menjadi penantian kita bertahun-tahun itu akan datang. Saranghae chagiya" Perlahan bibir ranum milik sang yeoja bergerak mendekati benda tersebut. Dikecupnya bingkai foto yang menampilkan sepasang kekasih yang terlihat saling merangkul pundak satu sama lainnya. Ia terus tersenyum sambil mencium bingkai foto itu, terlarut sampai akhirnya.

**TEEEEEEETTTT... TEEEEEEEEEETTT...  
**

Bunyi bel pintu tersebut sontak membuat wanita yang tengah asik berfantasi di dalam sebuah apartemen itu mendengus sebal. "Aisssh.. Mengganggu saja! Siapa sih yang bertamu? Aku kan baru kembali" Dengan langkah malas akhirnya perempuan itu berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa yang dating, seseorang yang sejak tadi ia lamunkan tengah tersebyum tulus ke arahnya.

"Chagiya~" Sapa sang tamu yang dengan tidak sopannya langsung menubruk tubuh perempuan mungil itu dan kemudian memeluknya.

"Siwonnie? Bukannya kau bilang akan kembali ke Mokpo?" Gadis itu - Kibum - dengan wajah terkejutnya membalas setiap pelukan sang kekasih.

"Bogoshippo" Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Siwon itu bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kibum tetapi malah asik menciumi sang kekasih dari mulai kening, hidung, telinga, kedua pipi, dan bahkan bibirnya. Dengan sedikit nafsu yang memuncak setelah berpisah hampir dua tahun, Siwon terus melumat bibir Kibum tanpa keduanya sadari mereka masih berada di luar apartemen dan tunggu, seorang wanita cantik pun tampak berdiri dengan sangat bosan melihat adegan ciuman sepasang kekasih ini yang sepertinya tidak kunjung berhenti. Bahkan ia sudah berdiri hampir tujuh menit dan rupanya Siwon belum berniat melepas bibirnya dari bibir sang kekasih.

"Ehem!" Sebuah suara akhirnya menyadarkan dua orang kasmaran itu dari tindakan mesumnya.

"Ahh... Mianhe Sungminnie, aku sampai mengabaikanmu" Ucap laki-laki bertubuh atletis itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hmmm" Sungmin - wanita yang tadi sudah mengacaukan adegan romantis Siwon dan Kibum - hanya menggumam sebal.

"Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Cho Sungmin itu?" Kali ini Kibum yang mengeluarkan suaranya "Ah ayo kita masuk dulu" Kibum melangkahkan kakinya dan membimbing sang tamu duduk di ruang tamu.

"Kau mau minum apa Cho Sungmin?" Kibum sudah melangkah menuju dapur dan membuka kulkasnya.

"Apa saja! Ah maaf, tapi bisakah kau panggil aku dengan Sungmin saja?" Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di sofa milik Kibum dan di depannya sudah ada Siwon yang sedang tertawa kecil sambil menatap jahil ke arah Sungmin. "Jangan chagiya, memang namanya Cho Sungmin. Bahkan sebentar lagi dia akan kembali pada suaminya"

"Benarkah? Jadi kau sudah berbaikan dengan suamimu?, Siapa nama pengacara tampan itu Wonnie? Ah Cho Kyuhyun" Jangan heran kalau Kibum mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Siwon dan Sungmin. Ya, Kibum memang sudah mendengar cerita Sungmin dari kekasihnya. Bahkan Kibum lah yang memberi ide pada Siwon untuk membawa Sungmin ke Seoul dan tinggal bersamanya. Wanita salju itu hanya mengkhawatirkan Sungmin saat tahu urusan Siwon di Mokpo hampir selesai.

"Anni, jangan dengarkan kekasihmu. Dia suka mengarang cerita" Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan tatapan membunuh. Ayolah dia baru saja bahagia bertemu Kyuhyun, jadi tolong jangan rusak moodnya. _'Eh? Kibum bilang apa tadi? Pengacara tampan? Ckck memang Kyuhyun sangat tampan'_. Batin Sungmin sambil melamunkan suaminya.

"Ah kita belum berkenalan bukan? Aku Kibum" Kibum menghampiri Siwon dan Sungmin dengan membawa minuman, setelah meletakkan baki berisi beberapa cangkir teh tersebut ke atas meja, Kibum mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sungmin. "Aku Sungmin. Siwon banyak bercerita tentangmu Kibum-ssi" Ucap Sungmin sambil membalas jabatan tangan Kibum.

"Benarkah? Dia juga menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu. Kau wanita hebat! Kalau Siwon yang melakukan itu padaku, aku akan langsung menceraikannya tanpa harus berpikir panjang sepertimu". Celoteh Kibum yang langsung dibalas dengan tawa oleh Sungmin. Entah mengapa walaupun baru berkenalan dalam hitungan menit Kibum bisa langsung mengakrabkan diri dengan Sungmin.

"Tapi kami sudah memiliki anak, Bummie. Aku juga harus berpikir panjang tentang masa depannya"

"Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Ah jadi bagaimana? Kau akan tetap tinggal di sini, bukan?"

"Mmm... Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Bummie. Jadi sepertinya aku akan menyewa apartemen di sini saja. Apa masih ada yang kosong?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aishh... Kau tidak merepotkanku Min. Ayolah tinggal di sini saja. Lagipula Siwon masih akan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan aku pasti akan sendirian lagi" Ujar Kibum dengan nada merajuk.

"Terima kasih untuk tawaranmu. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin menenangkan diri" Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum, sejujurnya ia merasa tidak enak hati pada Kibum yang errr… terlalu baik menurutnya.

"Sudahlah chagiya. Sungmin benar-benar ingin jadi manusia gunung saat ini" Sindir Siwon dengan senyum mengejeknya. "Mungkin dia ingin mengenang wajah suaminya yang hampir membunuhku tadi"

"Siwon-ah! Mianhe" Sungmin tertunduk malu saat mengingat kelakuan Kyuhyun saat di restoran tadi. Tapi bukannya marah karena Kyuhyun sudah melabrak dan bahkan hampir mencekik Siwon, pria itu malah mengejek Sungmin terus menerus dengan mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun tengah cemburu.

"Sudahlah Min, kau harusnya senang karena itu berarti Kyuhyun masih mencintaimu" Ujar Siwon santai. "Ah kalau begitu kau pakai saja apartemen depan. Itu milikku sebelum aku kembali ke rumah orang tuaku"

"Siwon benar. Aku akan mengambil kuncinya dulu" Kibum berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengambil kunci apartemen yang terletak tepat di depan apartemennya tersebut.

"Gomawo Siwonnie! Aku berhutang banyak padamu" Ucap Sungmin dan Siwon membalas dengan senyuman tulus. "Eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan uang sewanya?"

"Hahaha… Kau ini masih saja bersikap seolah-olah aku ini orang asing" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya saat merasa pertanyaan Sungmin adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar. Hei, mereka sekarang bersahabat bukan? Kenapa bisa-bisanya Sungmin masih memikirkan uang sewa apartemen?

"Tapi aku tidak mau tambah merepotkanmu Siwonnie"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus membayar uang sewa apartemenku dengan kembali pada Kyuhyun, dan buatkan aku keponakan yang banyak" Lagi-lagi Siwon tidak kehabisan akal membuat pipi chubby Sungmin merona karena ia selalu mengejek wanita bergigi kelinci itu.

"Ya! Choi Siwon berhenti meledekku!" Bentak Sungmin yang justru membuat Siwon dan Kibum tertawa penuh kemenangan.

* * *

**~oOo~**

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak pertemuannya dengan Sungmin terjadi. Wajah manis itu masih saja melekat di otak dan juga hati Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik hari ini, orang yang ia suruh untuk mencari tahu tentang keberadaan Sungmin dan Siwon belum juga memberikan kabar baik. Sudah ratusan foto orang bernama Siwon yang diinformasikan oleh orang suruhannya namun tidak ada satu pun wajah dari foto itu yang sama dengan orang yang pernah ia cekik saat di restoran waktu itu.

"Aaaaaarrrgghhhhh" Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi dan membuang hampir semua tumpukan kertas yang ada di meja kerjanya. Kyuhyun tidak berada di kantor saat ini, sejak pertemuannya dengan Sungmin ia memilih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di rumah. Pergi ke kantor hanya akan membuatnya kesal, karena Victoria berkali-kali datang ke sana untuk menemuinya.

**Drrrtttt... Drrrrrtttt...  
**

Getaran halus yang terdengar yang ia letakkan di atas meja kerja tersebut benar-benar mengganggu moodnya. Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang tengah berusaha keras menghubunginya saat ini.

Kyuhyun kembali melihat caller ID di layar ponselnya dan dengan malas ia terpaksa menerima panggilan itu tanpa nada sopan sedikitpun "Ada apa lagi? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?"

"..."

"Sudahlah, aku muak dengan semua ini"

"..."

"Aku di rumah"

"..."

"Terserah kau saja!"

**Piiiiippp  
**

Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut secara sepihak. Ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Ia masih ingin merenungkan semua yang sudah ia lakukan pada Sungmin, memutar kembali kejadian saat ia begitu marah dan sesak saat melihat "kemesraan" Sungmin dan Siwon. Rasa menyesal kini menghimpit hatinya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Terkadang Kyuhyun merasa sudah tidak ingin mempertahankan hidupnya lagi saat ia belum juga bisa membuat Sungmin kembali, namun saat Kyuhyun melihat Minhyun dengan cepat ia mengapus semua pemikiran bodoh itu. Ia sudah menyadarinya, kejadian dua hari lalu benar-benar menampar keras dirinya hingga ia berani mengambil sebuah keputusan yang seharusnya sejak dulu ia ambil, tanpa harus menunggu Sungmin pergi dan menemukan pria lain.

**Flashback  
**

_Malam itu dengan pikiran yang sangat kacau seorang pria memasuki sebuah cafe, sebelumnya ia sudah menghubungi seorang yeoja yang sudah menghancurkan perkawinannya dan sepertinya perempuan itu sudah sampai terlebih dahulu karena saat mata Kyuhyun berkeliaran mencari orang yang dimaksud, perempuan itu sudah melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah tergesa, pria kelahiran bulan Februari itu mendekat dengan membawa sebuah ekspressi yang sulit ditebak.  
_

_"Hai chagiya... Kau pasti ingin mengajakku berkencan bukan malam ini?" Sang wanita merengek manja dan langsung memeluk lengan Kyuhyun posesif.  
_

_"Mianhe Vic, aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Minhyun sedang menungguku. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan" Kyuhyun menghempaskan lengannya dan duduk di kursi cafe dengan menatap tajam Victoria.  
_

_"Kau serius sekali chagi, ada apa hmm?" Tangan nakal Victoria kini tengah membelai pipi Kyuhyun.  
_

_"Jauhi aku! Aku akan kembali pada Sungmin dan aku harap kau jangan pernah mengganggu hidupku lagi" Ujar Kyuhyun sarkastik.  
_

_"Hei, aku mencintaimu jauh lebih besar daripada wanita itu mencintaimu. Aku juga tahu kau mencintaiku. Jadi untuk apakau kembali padanya" Dengan sakratis pula Victoria menjawb semua pernyataan Kyuhyun yang barusan saja "memutuskannya".  
_

_"Itu dulu Vic. Jauh sebelum aku menemukan Sungmin"  
_

_"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu"  
_

_"Terserah, aku sudah mengingatkanmu. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau lebih sakit hati nantinya"  
_

_"Kau ini kenapa Kyu? Kenapa kau berubah sejak bertemu dengannya tadi? Apa yang wanita jalang itu bilang padamu sampai kau melakukan hal ini padaku hah?"  
_

_"Berhenti menghina istriku Vic! Namanya Cho Sungmin, dan akan seperti itu selamanya. Oh satu lagi dia bukan wanita jalang seperti yang kau bilang" Kyuhyun sedikit membentak Victoria, ia sangat marah ketika dengan santainya Victoria menghina sang istri._

_"Tapi kenyataannya dia memang jalang. Dia sudah merebutmu dariku. Kau milikku sebelum dia merampasmu" Badan Victoria sudah bergetar, di satu sisi ia hampir saja tertawa bahagia karena merasa Kyuhyun akan kembali padanya, namun kenyataan saat ini benar-benar membuat ia sangat takut kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi.  
_

_"Cih! Kau yang meninggalkanku Nyonya Song, jangan pernah lupakan kenyataan itu. Kau yang lebih memilih bercinta dengan pria lain dan mengandung anaknya. Jadi aku pria bebas saat aku menemukan Sungmin" Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar hilang kesabaran, ingin sekali rasanya menampar Victoria saat ini juga untuk membungkam mulut kurang ajarnya. Namun Kyuhyun sadar, Victoria tidak bisa diladeni dengan kekerasan karena ia seorang yeoja nekat yang bisa melakukan hal apa saja._

_"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli! Aku mohon tinggalkan dia, Kyu. Kita mulai semua dari awal" Victoria menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, beberapa butiran air sudah keluar dari matanya.  
_

_"Silahkan bermimpi, Vic. Karena aku juga akan memulai semuanya dari awal dengan istriku. Dan sayangnya dia bukan kau" merasa malas terus berdebat dengan wanita ini, Kyuhyun segera pergi dari cafe itu membiarkan Victoria menangis seorang diri. Tidak, jangan salah! Tidak ada kata menyerah di kamus hidup Victoria bukan? 'Aku tidak akan melepasmu,Cho. Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu jangan harap orang lain bisa memilikimu'._

**Flashback Off  
**

* * *

**~oOo~**

Kyuhyun yang merasa haus melangkahkan dirinya ke dapur. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak pagi tadi ia keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Kyuhyun mengambil gelas dan menuang air putih dingin serta meneguknya. Ekor matanya tertuju pada setumpuk makanan yang tersaji di meja makan, ia akhirnya sadar bahwa belum ada asupan makanan apapun yang masuk ke dalam perutnya sejak semalam. Sudahlah, toh Kyuhyun sedang tidak lapar saat ini. Dan ketika baru saja ia berniat kembali ke ruang kerjanya, sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kyuhyun tahu benar suara siapa itu.

"Chagiya~ bogosshipo" Victoria, Ya wanita itu kembali masuk seenaknya ke rumah Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit mengenaskan.

"Bisa lepaskan pelukanmu Vic? Jangan suka berbuat sesuka hatimu" Ucap Kyuhyun dingin sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, ia sungguh tidak ingin membalas pelukan Victoria, Kyuhyun tidak mau terlena dan melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Victoria menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Shireo, aku merindukanmu chagi benar-benar merindukanmu" Bukan melepas pelukannya, Victoria malah semakin erat memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Daddy~… Daddy dimana Hyunnie sudah pu-" Tubuh Kyuhyun seketika menegang ketika di hadapannya saat ini tengah berdiri sosok mungil sang anak yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sedih, terkejut dan kecewa seperti itulah yang terlihat di mata sang anak. "Sayang kau sudah pulang?" Pertanyaan basa-basi Kyuhyun keluar begitu saja. Minhyun yang masih terkejut berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke lantai dua, ya tepatnya ke kamarnya. Dengan susah payah, pengacara muda itu melepas pelukan Victoria, ia sangat marah saat ini. Kesabarannya sudah benar-benar habis "Keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga Victoria Song! Aku muak dengan tingkahmu" Tanpa menunggu Victoria pergi, Kyuhyun langsung berlari menyusul sang anak.

Kyuhyun POV

Kebodohan apa lagi yang aku buat barusan? Belum berhasil aku mengembalikan suasana hatiku sendiri yang sudah memburuk sejak tadi pagi, kini aku harus kembali memperbaiki mood gadis kecil yang sangat sulit untuk dibujuk itu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar Minhyun, aku tahu dia marah saat aku memeluk seorang wanita dan itu bukan Mommy-nya melainkan wanita lain. Setelah membuka pintu aku tidak langsung masuk, aku melihat Minhyun yang sedang duduk di lantai, menyandarkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan sepertinya ia tengah bermonolog dengan boneka kelinci besar yang ia dudukan di sampingnya dan Sen - kucing kesayangan Sungmin - yang tengah ia pangku dan ia belai.

"Sen, apa kau tidak merindukan Mommy? Hyunnie saja sangat merindukannya" Jari mungil Minhyun masih asik mengelus bulu indah Sen dan menatap kucing itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Meooowww" Hanya itu jawaban yang terdengar dari Sen, tapi sepertinya Minhyun menganggap itu sebagai tanda setuju.

"Jinjja? Kau juga merindukan Mommy? Tapi sepertinya hanya kita Sen yang merindukan Mommy, Daddy tidak. Tadi Hyunnie lihat Daddy memeluk ahjumma centil itu dan aku tidak suka" Adu Minhyun pada kucing itu.

"Sen, kau dan Bunny harus membantuku. Ahjumma itu tidak boleh merebut Daddy. Pokoknya Daddy hanya milikku dan milik Mommy" Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar celotehannya, dasar! sangat posesif sekali anak itu.

"Meooowww"

"Aish.. Sen kau cemburu? Ia, Daddy juga milikmu. Makanya kau harus menemukan Mommy dan Daddy-mu biar kau disayang seperti aku. Ahh tapi Mommy-ku juga sangat menyayangimu" Aku melangkahkan diriku masuk ke kamar Minhyun. Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak ke sini, ya itu karena sejak Sungmin pergi Minhyun lebih sering tidur di kamarku.

Mendengar langkah kakiku, Minhyun berhenti bermonolog. Aku mendudukan diriku di samping Minhyun. Dan mengambil Sen dari pangkuannya. Minhyun terlihat marah dan memeluk boneka kelincinya.

"Chagi kau belum makan?" Aku menatap ke arahnya melemparkan pertanyaan basa-basi dan ia tidak menjawab dan malah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hufftt... Sen, apa tuan putriku sedang marah?" Kali ini aku yang bertingkah seperti orang gila karena mengajak Sen bicara. Oh ayolah Cho Kyuhyun, kau lulusan terbaik di Universitasmu dan sekarang malah melakukan hal aneh begini hanya untuk membujuk putrimu. "Kalau begitu maukah kau menyampaikan permintaan maafku pada tuan putri?"

"Sen, bilang pada Daddy-ku aku tidak akan memafkannya. Daddy jahat!" Suara mungilnya terdengar sangat lucu di telingaku. Ya sepertinya kami berdua sudah menjadi orang bodoh sekarang.

"Hmm... Sayang sekali tuan putri tidak mau memaafkanku. Padahal aku baru saja membeli banyak kaset game baru. Sepertinya memang kita hanya akan bermain berdua saja. Kajja Sen, kita coba kaset game baru itu" Kulirik Minhyun yang semakin memanyunkan bibirnya, dan sesaat sebelum aku melangkah dia sudah berteriak kembali. "Ya Daddy jahat! Kenapa cuma Sen yang diajak? Hyunnie juga mau coba kaset game baru itu"

Bingo! Akhirnya aku bisa membujuknya juga. Aku menurunkan Sen dan beralih ke putri kecilku. Menggendongnya dan mengecup pipinya berkali-kali "Jangan marah lagi sayang. Selamanya Daddy hanya menyayangimu dan Mommy"

"Tapi kenapa Daddy memeluk ahjumma centil itu?"

"Hei, kau lihatkan tadi? Vicky ahjumma yang memeluk Daddy. Makanya kau harus bersyukur karena bisa memeluk Daddy-mu yang tampan ini kapanpun kau mau"

"Ya Daddy!"

"Ssstt.. Jangan teriak chagi ada telepon" Kyuhyun merogoh saku celana pendeknya saat merasakan ada getaran di dalamnya. Dan benar saja ada seseorang yang menelponnya.

"Yeobosseo" Jawab Kyuhyun

"..."

"Benarkah?"

"..."

"Apa istriku juga di sana?"

"..."

"Baiklah kirimkan alamatnya" Kyuhyun memutus sambungan teleponnya dan tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Minhyun.

"Daddy kenapa?" Tanya Minhyun heran.

"Bagaimana kalau acara main gamenya kita ganti dengan bertemu Mommy?" Minhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Jinjja? Maksud Daddy kita ke rumah Mommy di luar kota? Yeayyy sekalian liburan ya Daddy" Minhyun melonjak senang dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Mmm... Tapi sayangnya Mommy tinggal di Seoul, chagi. Nanti kita ajak Mommy berlibur kalau dia mau"

"Gomawo Daddy"

"Ne, ayo kita siap-siap" Ujar Kyuhyun penuh semangat.

* * *

**~oOo~**

Sungmin yang sedang berkutik dengan laptop dan segala imajinasi untuk buku karya terbarunya tiba-tiba saja iseng membuka folder foto yang ada di dokumennya. Foto dengan folder _Happy Family_ itu berisi ratusan foto dirinya bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan Minhyun. Ia selalu tersenyum tipis setiap melihat foto dengan pose-pose lucu mereka. Mulai dari foto liburan keluarganya di Jeju, Jepang, Hongkong, dan yang terbaru adalah saat mereka ke Amerika untuk menemui Sungjin - adik Sungmin - yang memang sedang menyelesaikan studi di sana. Rasa rindu itu benar-benar menyeruak hebat di dalam diri Sungmin. Bertemu Kyuhyun dan Minhyun dua hari lalu dan dalam waktu singkat benar-benar membuatnya tidak puas. _'Tuhan, tolong bimbing hatiku. Hapus semua marahku untuk Kyuhyun dan buat aku untuk bisa menerimanya kembali. Aku merindukannya, Tuhan. Aku merindukan keluargaku. Kalau Kyuhyun memintaku kembali, aku akan memberikannya kesempatan kedua dan aku harap kau bisa menetapkan hatiku jika waktu itu benar-benar tiba. Amin'_. Tangan Sungmin yang tergenggam di dadanya mulai terlepas seiring dengan berakhirnya untaian doa yang ia ucapkan.

Sungmin yang memang sudah selesai dengan acara berdoanya berniat kembali mengetikan jari-jarinya di atas laptop, tapi suara bel menginterupsi kegiatannya. Dengan malas Sungmin melangkah dan membuka pintu tersebut, namun nafasnya seketika berhenti ketika dilihat siapa yang datang.

"K-Kyuhyun?" Masih dengan nada kagetnya, Sungmin mencoba memastikan kalau orang yang ada di depannya ini adalah orang yang baru saja ia sebutkan namanya dalam doa.

"Mommy~" Suara seorang anak kecil yang tengah menggendong seekor kucing itu mengalihkan pandangan Sungmin yang masih terkejut dengan kedatangan dari sang suami.

"Hyunnie chagi" Mata Sungmin berbinar bahagia melihat sang anak. Dengan sigap ia langsung memeluk Minhyun dan menciumnya berkali-kali, sedikit mengabaikan pria yang menatap haru ke arah ibu dan anak itu.

"Eh? Kau membawa Sen? Ah Mommy rindu kalian" Sungmin langsung mengambil alih kucing kesayangannya dari tangan mungil sang anak.

"Jadi kau hanya merindukan Minhyun dan Sen, chagi? Kau tidak merindukanku?" Laki-laki berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu tampak kesal karena diacuhkan.

"Jangan mulai bersikap manja, Kyu" Jawab Sungmin sedikit melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. "Ah ayo sayang, kita masuk!" Perintah Sungmin pada putri kecilnya. Minhyun melangkahkan kakinya begitupun dengan Sungmin. Seakan menyadari sesuatu, Sungmin berbalik dan melihat Kyuhyun yang masih cemberut.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana? Kau tidak mau masuk?" Tanya Sungmin ketus.

"Kau bahkan tidak memelukku Min. Aku merindukanmu" Ujar Kyuhyun lirih masih dengan aksi merajuknya.

"Cepat masuk atau aku akan menutup pintu ini" Susah payah Sungmin menahan gelisah saat mendengar Kyuhyun yang memintanya untuk memeluk suaminya itu. Oh Tuhan, tolong tenangkan hati Sungmin, ia tengah gugup sekarang.

"Ishh, kau tidak romantis" Dengan enggan Kyuhyun terpaksa masuk ke dalam apartemen Sungmin.

"Kau mau minum apa sayang?" Tanya Sungmin pada Minhyun yang sekarang sedang berada di ruang tengah apartemen itu sambil menonton kartun kesayangannya.

"Nanti saja Mommy, Hyunnie akan ambil sendiri kalau Hyunnie haus" Jawab gadis kecil itu masih fokus dengan layar televisi. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Darimana kau tahu aku tinggal disini, Kyu?" Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun, ia terus membelai bulu Sen mencoba menahan rasa gugupnya.

"Kau tidak menawarkan aku minum? Kenapa selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak penting sih?"

"Cepat jawab saja! Kau kan bisa mengambil sendiri di dapur, dasar manja!"

"Itu karena aku selalu tahu dimana separuh hatiku tinggal, Min" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap lekat wajah Sungmin. Sungmin yang menyadari perasaan aneh dalam tubuhnya buru-buru memutus kontak mata itu.

"Cih! Pasti kau menyuruh orang untuk mengawasiku bukan?" Tebak Sungmin dengan telak.

"Ya mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau istriku belum menemukan laki-laki lain di luar sana"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan surat cerai itu? Ini sudah lebih dari dua minggu dan kau belum memberikannya padaku" Oh damn! Sungmin pabbo, apa yang tengah kau bicarakan saat ini? Bukankah tadi di doamu kau bilang ingin memberi kesempatan kedua untuk Kyuhyun?. _'Katakan kau tidak akan mengabulkan permintaan cerai itu, Kyu. Demi Tuhan aku sangat gugup sekarang jadi aku bingung harus berkata apa'._Ucap Sungmin membatin ia benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya saat ini.

"Demi Tuhan Min kenapa kau masih membahas masalah itu? Bahkan kemarin kau bilang sudah memaafkanku, aku mohon kembali padaku sayang" Kyuhyun sudah memasang wajah memelasnya berharap Sungmin bisa luluh melihatnya.

"Aku memang bilang sudah memaafkanmu, tapi apa aku juga bilang kalau aku mengurungkan niatku untuk bercerai darimu?" Tanya Sungmin sarkastik. "Kyu, aku rasa lebih baik kita bersahabat dan saling membantu untuk membesarkan Minhyun. Kau bisa menikahi perempuan itu kalau kau mau. Aku sudah ikhlas melepasmu asal kau bahagia" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya saat berkata seperti itu. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup kalau harus menatap wajah suaminya. _'Bagus Lee Sungmin, kau menghancurkan semuanya, setelah ini jangan pernah berharap kau bisa kembali pada Kyuhyun'_. Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Min, aku tidak percaya kalau kau akan berkata seperti itu. Kebahagianku hanya kau dan Minhyun. Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?" Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin, memaksa wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu menatap mata onyxnya yang sayu.

"Sudahlah Kyu aku-"

"Cukup jawab aku Cho Sungmin! Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?"

"Aku... Hiksss..." Sungmin langsung beranjak ke kamarnya saat ia tidak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya. Kyuhyun yang melihatpun segera menyusulnya.

"Daddy, Mommy kenapa?" Tanya Minhyun khawatir. "Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?" Kali ini wajah Minhyun sudah terlihat takut akan keadaan orangtuanya. Biar bagaimanapun ia melihat sang Mommy pergi sambil menangis.

"Kau tenang saja chagi. Daddy hanya mencoba membujuk Mommy untuk kembali. Kau tunggu di sini ya" Minhyun mengangguk saat Kyuhyun membelai surai hitamnya. "Daddy fighting! Kita ajak Mommy pulang setelah ini" Ujar Minhyun member semangat pada sang ayah.

Kyuhyun mengunci kamar Sungmin, ia melangkah mendekati sang istri yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela sambil menangis. Sepertinya pasangan suami istri ini perlu membicarakan banyak hal yang mengganjal di hati mereka. Dengan ragu Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Sungmin, memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak melakukan hal ini, wangi stroberi yang menyeruak dari rambut Sungmin terus menjadi candu tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun. "Aku merindukanmu, sayang" Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya, sementara tangan lembut Sungmin mulai berontak dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mohon biarkan seperti ini. Aku masih ingin memelukmu, Min" Sesekali Kyuhyun mencium bahu wanita itu. Isakan Sungmin semakin kencang, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melawan kehangatan tubuh Kyuhyun. Wanita itu juga sangat merindukan suaminya.

"Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Kyu! Tapi entah mengapa kejadian itu seakan tidak mau hilang dari ingatanku. Hatiku sakit setiap kali mengingatnya. Kau begitu menikmati ciuman itu dan hal itu menjadi tanda kekalahanku. Aku kalah, Kyu. Aku sadar akan hal itu" Masih dengan suara yang terisak, Sungmin mencoba menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sssttt... Kau selalu jadi pemenang di hatiku, Min. Aku mohon maafkan aku, itu adalah kesalahan terbesarku dan aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Bahkan aku sudah tidak memiliki semangat saat kau pergi" Kyuhyun mencoba membalikkan tubuh Sungmin, menatap mata istrinya dalam seakan memberi isyarat kalau apa yang dikatakannya memang benar.

"Apa aku bisa percaya padamu setelah semua kejadian itu? Apa aku masih bisa tetap mencintaimu seperti dulu?" Tanya Sungmin lirih mencoba menyesapi arti tatapan mata Kyuhyun.

"Hanya kau sendiri yang tahu jawaban itu, chagiya. Untuk itu izinkan aku untuk membantumu mencari tahu semua jawaban atas keraguan hatimu" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin, mencoba menghapus jarak yang ada. Saat melihat Sungmin yang sudah memejamkan matanya, Kyuhyun pun ikut larut sampai bibirnya bisa menyentuh bibir Sungmin, menyesap kehangatan yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka setelah terpisah dua minggu. Tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman tersebut, Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh. Fokusnya saat ini adalah membuat Sungmin kembali mempercayainya.

Seakan dunia berhenti berputar, keduanya masih saling melumat kecil. Menyalurkan segala perasaan rindu yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung. Sadar atau tidak, Sungmin sudah mengaitkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Ia sudah mulai nyaman atau memang perasaan itu tidak pernah hilang sedikitpun. Tangan Kyuhyun pun sudah bertengger indah di pinggang Sungmin, bahkan sekarang Sungmin sudah mulai membalas setiap lumatan yang Kyuhyun berikan untuk bibirnnya. Sungmin masih merasakan hal yang sama, perasaannya, getarannya, hatinya, rasa nyamannya, semua yang tersalurkan oleh ciuman Kyuhyun tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun, banyak cinta, kasih sayang, dan penyesalan yang bisa ia rasakan. '_Tuhan, mungkinkah ini saatnya? Secepat inikah kau mengabulkan doaku? Aku mohon tuntun aku, semoga apa yang menjadi keputusanku ini adalah hal yang benar. Aku akan kembali padanya. Terima kasih Tuhan'_. Sungmin tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Kyuhyun masih belum rela melepaskan bibir plump sang istri, namun salahkan saja kebutuhan oksigen yang terpaksa membuatnya menghentikan aktivitas terindahnya itu. Mereka masih terus berpelukan, kening mereka masih saling menempel, namun sudah tidak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir di pipi chubby Sungmin. Semuanya tergantikan dengan senyuman tulus, senyuman penuh kelembutan.

"Ternyata benar, aku masih sangat mencintaimu Cho" Ujar Sungmin lirih. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan di dalam hatinya.

"Aku tahu! Kau pasti tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari suamimu yang tampan ini Bunny Min" Ucap Kyuhyun diselingi kecupan kecil di bibir Sungmin.

"Ya kau benar. Kemanapun aku melangkah, hanya kau jalan pulang untuk semua cintaku" Dan lagi, Sungmin membalas kecupan Kyuhyun, sudah tidak ada rasa canggung seperti tadi.

"Begitupun aku. Sejauh apapun aku pergi hanya kau yang aku temui sebagai rumahku. Terimakasih sudah menuntunku pulang Min. Saranghae"

"Na do saranghae" Dan lagi-lagi ciuman itu kembali terjadi. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sepertinya memang ingin melepas segala kerinduan yang hamper dua minggu ini mereka lewatkan. Namun dengan sengaja Sungmin menggigit kasar bibir bawah Kyuhyun yang tengah melumatnya, membuat bibir yang memang sudah tebal itu menjadi sedikit membengkak.

"Awww appo Min" Kyuhyun mengelus lembut bibirnya yang baru saja Sungmin gigit.

"Itu hukuman karena sudah membiarkan bibirmu menyentuh bibir yeoja lain" Ucap Sungmin mempoutkan pipi chubby-nya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, dengan pasti ia rengkuh tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan sayang. "Mianhe, mulai sekarang aku janji akan menjaga bibir ini untukmu"

"Aku pegang janjimu, karena kalau sampai kau mengulangi kebodohan itu lagi aku akan menjahitnya" Ucap Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat.

"Min"

"Hmm..."

"Jadi apa kau mau kembali?"

"Iya Kyu. Aku akan pulang" Mata Kyuhyun sontak berbinar-binar mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Masih nyaman dengan posisi berpelukannya, Kyuhyun membelai rambut lurus Sungmin. Kyuhyun sadar rasa cintanya pada sang istri seakan naik berkali-kali lipat setelah melewati kejadian ini.

"Min"

"Apalagi?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan kuda itu?" Akhirnya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan pertanyaan penting yang selama ini mengganjal hatinya itu.

"Kuda? Maksudmu Siwon? Jangan sembarangan mengati orang, Kyu"

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namanya, Min. Aku hanya ingin tahu sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan pria itu" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada marah, terlihat sekali kalau pengacara muda itu sedang diselimuti rasa cemburu.

"Entahlah. Dia orang yang pertama kali membuatku tersenyum setelah perlakuanmu yang menyakitkan, dia selalu ada di saat aku sedih, dia yang selalu menghiburku, bahkan dia yang mengajakku tinggal di apartemennya ini, dia juga-"

"Ya ya ya! Kenapa dari tadi kau selalu memujinya?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan iblisnya sehingga membuat Sungmin tertawa dalam hati. "Lalu apa kau bilang tadi? Maksudmu apartemen ini miliknya?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan Sungmin.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau tinggal seatap dengan laki-laki lain sedangkan kau masih memiliki suami?. Kau... Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengannya di apartemen ini? Apa kalian juga tidur sekamar? Aku lihat tidak ada kamar lagi di sini. Ya Tuhan Lee Sungmin, apa kau juga bercinta dengannya?" Kyuhyun memberondong semua pertanyaan itu dengan mata yang hampir berkaca-kaca. Dia hanya terlalu terkejut saat tahu Sungmin tinggal di apartemen lelaki yang mulai detik ini statusnya sah sebagai rivalnya.

"Ini memang apartemen Siwon. Tapi apa kau pikir aku serendah itu untuk mengkhianati suamiku?" Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya, perkataan Sungmin sedikit menohok hatinya. Lagi-lagi ia teringat baying-bayang pengkhianatannya dengan Victoria yang hamper saja menghancurkan pernikahannya dengan Sungmin. "Percayalah Kyu, sejak awal aku memutuskan untuk menikah denganmu maka saat itu juga aku sudah menutup hatiku untuk namja lain" Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, semua yang dikatakannya memang hal jujur bukan?

"Maaf, aku tidak seharusnya cemburu seperti ini. Aku hanya takut kau akan balas dendam, sayang"

"Hah, sudahlah! Jadikan kejadian kemarin sebagai pelajaran agar kita bisa saling menghargai untuk kedepannya. Dan kau jangan coba-coba melakukan kesalahan yang sama ne?"

"Ne, arraseo Nyonya Cho! Ayo cepat rapihkan barang-barangmu. Jangan lama-lama tinggal di rumah kuda itu" Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur Sungmin, hatinya masih bisa dibilang "sedikit" cemburu.

"Hmm, baiklah! Ayo bantu aku berkemas" Sungmin menuntun tangan Kyuhyun menuju lemarinya dan membereskan semua pakaiannya. Sungmin sudah menentukan hatinya, ia akan pulang bersama Kyuhyun serta memulai semuanya dari awal. Toh Kyuhyun juga berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua, bukan?.

"Setelah ini kita pamit dulu pada Siwon dan Kibum ne? biar bagaimana pun kau harus berterima kasih padanya karena dia sudah menjaga istrimu ini" Celoteh Sungmin ambil memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper.

"Mwo? Shirreo! Aku tidak mau, lagipula siapa suruh kau kabur" Jawab Kyuhyun telak.

"Kyu..!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan death glare gagalnya.

"Tidak mau! Jangan mimpi, Min"

"Minta maaf padanya atau aku tetap tinggal di sini!"

"Aisshhh, ne arraseo! Dasar wanita beraninya main ancam" Ucap Kyuhyun geram.

* * *

**~oOo~**

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan sang anak akhirnya kembali ke rumah mereka setelah berpamitan dengan Siwon dan Kibum serta Kyuhyun yang dengan "tidak ikhlas" akhirnya meminta maaf pada Siwon. Ada perasaan aneh saat dirinya harus berbaik hati pada pria berlesung pipit itu, namun saat tahu bahwa Siwon sudah memiliki kekasih, akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa merasa lega dan benar-benar meminta maaf dengan tulus. Dan satu hal lagi yang menjadi _Breaking News_ terhebat siang ini, Kyuhyun dan Siwon akhirnya memutuskan untuk berteman.

Baru saja keluarga kecil itu memasuki ruang tamu, mereka sudah dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seorang wanita yang tengah menatap geram ke arah Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Minhyun.

"K-kau? Mau apalagi kau di sini?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga. "Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang?"

"Oh, jadi kau seenaknya saja membuangku lalu kembali pada wanita jalang ini?" Jawab perempuan itu geram.

"Berhenti menghina istriku! Dia bahkan jauh lebih baik darimu"

"Min, bawa Minhyun masuk" Lanjut Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang mengerti hanya menuruti perintah suaminya.

Setelah mengantar Minhyun ke kamar, Sungmin kembali ke ruang tamu dimana sang suami terlihat sedang beradu argumen dengan mantan kekasihnya. Suara teriakan Victoria benar-benar membuat Sungmin tidak bisa bungkam.

"Bisakah kau bicara baik-baik, Victoria-ssi?" Sungmin mendudukan diri di samping Kyuhyun. Mengelus punggung Kyuhyun agar bisa sedikit meredam emosinya.

"Cih! Kalian pasangan menjijikan"

"Setidaknya aku menyentuh suamiku sendiri, bukan suami orang" Ujar Sungmin sarkastik.

"Kau yang merebutnya dariku!"

"Kau yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya, Victoria-ssi"

"Kyu, bisakah kau suruh istrimu diam. Ini masalah kita berdua" Ujar Victoria besikap manja pada Kyuhyun. Entahlah mungkin ia sedikit mencari perhatian.

"Dia berhak tahu apa yang terjadi"

"Kau seharusnya sadar Kyu, jauh di lubuk hatimu kau pasti masih mencintaiku"

"Aku memang pernah mencintaimu Vic, kau cinta pertamaku. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku mencintai Sungmin, aku yang memutuskan untuk menikahinya dan perasaanku padamu sudah menguap entah kemana. Aku menyayangimu, Vic. Tapi sebagai sahabat" Victoria seakan mengalami de javu, dulu ia juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama pada Kyuhyun, mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Kyuhyun hanya sebatas dongsaeng.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Victoria mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam tasnya. Dan ketika ia menunjukan benda itu ke hadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, pasangan suami istri itu hanya membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Kalau kau tidak bisa aku miliki, maka orang lain juga tidak boleh memilikimu, Kyu" Ucap Victoria sambil mengarahkan benda itu ke arah Sungmin.

"Vic, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun panik. "Vic, lepaskan benda itu" Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Victoria, sedangkan Sungmin sudah terlihat ketakutan.

"Jangan mendekat, Kyu!" Victoria mulai membalikan benda itu ke arahnya sendiri. "Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun, kalau kau kembali padanya lebih baik aku mati, hikss" Pisau lipat, benda itulah yang sedari tadi di pegang yeoja berwajah oriental itu.

"Vic, jangan gegabah! Kau cantik, pasti kau bisa mendapatkan laki-laki lain yang lebih baik dari aku" Kyuhyun kembali membujuk Victoria, benar dugaannya bukan? Victoria adalah perempuan yang nekat. Dia bahkan sanggup menyakiti dirinya sendiri asal apa yang ia mau bisa tercapai.

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik darimu Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriak Victoria dengan nada frustasi. "Aku hanya mencintamu, tidak ada artinya lagi aku hidup jika kau kembali pada yeoja sialan itu" Sungmin makin miris melihat pemandangan ini, hati kecilnya tergerak saat ia melihat Victoria makin menempelkan pisau lipat itu ke tangannya, oh bukan lebih tepatnya ke nadinya.

"Kembalilah padanya Kyu!" Tiga kata yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin itu membuat dua orang yang tengah bersitegang itu terdiam, Kyuhyun masih belum bisa mencerna maksud kalimat Sungmin. Ia membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin, menatap wanita itu dengan sebuah tanda Tanya besar. Sungmin yang mengerti kebingungan dari raut wajah suaminya mencoba menjelaskan. "Kau tidak akan membiarkan cinta pertamamu mati 'kan, Kyu? Kembalilah aku tidak apa-apa"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Halloooooooooo…

Hua saya dapet banyak protes karena meng-hiatus-kan FF ini, mianhe *deep bow*. Kemarin itu saya masih terlena sama KyuMin moment di MAMA dan Super Showcase, jadi agak sedikit males deh hihi. Buat Pink & DANHOBAKMING1 aku udah penuhin janji aku ya

Kembali saya mau bilang, yang udah baca tolong klik tombol review dibawah ya. Terimakasih~~~

**Keep reading, review-ing and the next chapter will be updated soon.**

**Much love**  
**Kyuhyuniverse**


	11. Chapter 11

**Way Back Into Love**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun - Sungmin - Donghae - Eunhyuk – Victoria – Siwon - Kibum**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : T +**

**Warning : GS, Typos, Abal, Flat and Longshoot**

**Disclaimer : Sungmin belong to Kyuhyun and I'll try to make Kyuhyun belong to Sungmin**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Originally, this is the chapter 11 and chapter 12. But since I've left this fiction for a longer time, it's going to be merged into one chapter. So, I warn you so hard **'be careful with a super duper long story'**. Thank you.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
And if I open my heart again,  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Min kau bicara apa?" Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya ke arah sang istri. Suasana tegang masih saja menyelimuti ruang tamu di kediaman Cho.

"Kyu, kau dengar 'kan? Wanita sialan itu sudah mengizinkanmu. Jebal Kyu kita jalani semua ini dari awal" Victoria masih dengan pisau lipat yang menempel di nadinya mencoba membujuk mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Diam kau Vic!" Kyuhyun menolehkan sekilas kepalanya ke arah Victoria, namun sesaat kemudian pandangannya kembali ke arah Sungmin. "Katakan kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu, Min. Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menjadi suamimu".

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya, entah lagi-lagi kebodohan apa yang baru ia lakukan. Melihat keadaan sang istri yang cukup kacau, Kyuhyun mendekatinya, memeluk sang istri dengan sayang. "Kita baru saja berbaikan, Min. Jangan terus-terusan mengalah dan mengabaikan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Aku tidak akan kembali padanya" Tangan Kyuhyun dengan setia membelai punggung dan rambut Sungmin bergantian. Melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun, Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Tidak ada juga kata yang bisa terucap dari bibir plump-nya, yang ia bisa lakukan saat ini hanya menangis. Menangis di pelukan sang suami, meratapi betapa nasib buruk selalu saja menghampiri. Sungmin yang belum ada sedetik menggantungkan harapan baru untuk hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun terpaksa harus mendapat cobaan baru yang bisa dibilang jauh lebih rumit.

"Jadi kau lebih memilihnya, Kyu? Kau memang ingin melihat aku mati rupanya" Lagi-lagi suara ancaman dari Victoria menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Masih dengan memeluk Sungmin, ia menatap sinis ke arah Victoria. Dalam hati Kyuhyun juga sudah takut melihat pisau lipat yang Victoria genggam tersebut semakin menempel ke arah nadi perempuan berwajah oriental itu. Sungmin yang tidak sanggup melihatnya hanya bisa memejamkan mata di pelukan suaminya.

"Jadi kau ingin mati, eoh? Silahkan!" Bentak Kyuhyun tidak kalah kerasnya dengan menekankan kalimat terakhirnya. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun dan memanggil nama suaminya lirih. Kyuhyun yang tahu kalau Sungmin sedang ketakutan kembali mendekap Sungmin, pelukannya seakan punya makna agar Sungmin tetap tenang dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Jadi bagaimana Nyonya Song? Masih ingin mati? Aku tidak akan melarangmu sekarang" Victoria agak sedikit terhentak mendengarnya, matanya makin dipenuhi air yang terus saja mengalir seakan membuatnya semakin lemah. "Tapi kalau boleh aku sarankan, jika kau ingin bunuh diri, sebaiknya kau pergi Vic! Jangan melakukannya di rumahku karena itu hanya akan merepotkanku yang harus mengurus mayatmu" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus dan sedikit meremehkan.

"Kau berubah Cho Kyuhyun. Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku akan menuruti perintahmu" Kata Victoria sambil memejamkan matanya, ia berharap semoga keputusan "mati" yang akan ia ambil ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Dia sudah putus asa karena tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara merebut Kyuhyun, semua seakan sia-sia. Wanita berkaki jenjang itu mengambil napas panjangnya kemudian menghembuskannya lagi. Sungmin semakin menangis di pelukan Kyuhyun. "Selamat tinggal Cho Kyuhyun! Saranghae jeongmal saranghae" Victoria makin menekan pisau itu sampai akhirnya...

BRAK!  
AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHHHHH

"Hikksss... Kyu" Sungmin sudah tidak sanggup membuka matanya. Di benaknya, Sungmin sudah membayangkan wajah sekarat Victoria yang berlumuran darah. Mendengar teriakannya yang memilukan benar-benar membuat Sungmin lemas. Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama, sedari tadi dia hanya menutup matanya. Biar bagaimanapun Victoria adalah orang yang pernah Kyuhyun cintai. Ia masih belum bisa membayangkan kalau mantan kekasihnya itu mati dengan cara konyol seperti ini, apalagi orang yang menyebabkan Victoria mengakhiri hidup adalah dirinya sendiri. Tapi sejujurnya Kyuhyun merasa ada hal yang aneh di sini, kemana rasa cinta itu? kemana rasa takut kehilangan Victoria itu? Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merasakannya. Yang ia rasakan justru adalah perasaan lega karena itu berarti sudah tidak ada lagi penghalang untuk rumah tangganya bersama Sungmin. Ya walaupun tetap ada sedikit terbesit rasa penyesalan.

"Ahjumma, seonsaengnim bilang tidak baik bermain-main dengan pisau, itu berbahaya" Suara anak kecil yang sangat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hapal terdengar seperti sedang menasihati seseorang. Pasangan suami istri yang sebelumnya sedang berpelukan itu kompak membuka mata mereka dan beralih menatap ke arah sumber suara.

"Minhyun!" Ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan. Dengan wajah innocent-nya Minhyun tersenyum ke arah orang tuanya. Kyuhyun melihat pisau lipat yang digunakan Victoria untuk percobaan bunuh dirinya sudah tergeletak di lantai, dengan cepat laki-laki berambut hazel brown itu segera mengamankannya. Victoria terlihat menangis terisak di atas sofa, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hei... Apa yang kau lakukan sayang?" Ucap Sungmin masih dengan wajah terkejutnya. Masih dengan keadaan yang membuatnya lemas, Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Minhyun menghampiri sang ibu dan duduk di pangkuan Sungmin.

"Ahjumma itu aneh, Mommy. Tadi Hyunnie liat Vic ahjumma sedang bermain-main dengan pisau, ya sudah Hyunnie pukul saja tangannya dengan keras pakai ini sampai pisaunya jatuh" Ujar Minhyun sambil menunjukan sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam, ya apalagi kalau bukan PSP-nya.

Kyuhyun sedikit merasa lega karena Sungmin sudah melahirkan anak sejenius Minhyun, setidaknya saat ini ia masih bisa melihat Victoria dalam keadaan masih bernyawa. "Vic gwenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mendudukan diri di samping Victoria. Tanpa basa-basi, Victoria langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dan menangis. Sungmin langsung membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, sejujurnya ia agak sedikit cemburu. Tapi melihat keadaan yeoja itu, sepertinya ia harus merelakan bahu suaminya digunakan untuk Victoria bersandar saat ini. Toh setidaknya hal ini jauh lebih baik daripada harus melihat peristiwa berdarah.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari raut wajah istrinya berubah, dengan sigap menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Victoria, tapi seperti biasa salahkan saja kekuatan wanita itu yang memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. "Ahjumma, jangan lama-lama memeluk Daddy. Kalau ahjumma mau menangis, tidak usah peluk-peluk Daddy seperti itu" Minhyun menoleh sebal ke arah Kyuhyun dan wanita yang dicapnya sebagai "ahjumma genit" tersebut.

"Diam kau anak kecil! Kau sudah mengacaukan semua rencanaku" Jawab Victoria dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Vic!" Teguran tegas dari Kyuhyun kembali membuat Victoria bungkam dan kembali memeluk Kyuhyun.

Seketika suasana kacau itu berlangsung, seorang wanita paruh baya datang membawa beberapa minuman, Minhyun tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat Jung ahjumma - sang pengasuh - yang sepertinya bisa diajak kerja sama untuk menyelamatkan hubungan Daddy dan Mommy-nya.

"Silahkan diminum nyonya" Dengan nada sopan, Jung ahjumma meletakkan tiga cangkir minuman ke atas meja. Satu cangkir ia letakkan tepat di sisi depan Victoria, sedangkan dua cangkir lainnya ia letakkan di sisi meja depan Sungmin. Setelah tugasnya selesai, Jung ahjumma membungkukkan badannya dan kembali ke dapur.

"Nah, ahjumma daripada kau terus-terusan menangis lebih baik kau minum dulu dan tenangkan dirimu" Ujar Minhyun dengan nada sok bijaksana.

"Minhyun benar, lebih baik kau minum dulu" Kyuhyun mengambil secangkir teh yang letaknya lebih dekat dan memberikannya kepada Victoria. Tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun, Victoria mengambil teh itu meminumnya dan belum sempat menelan tegukan pertamanya, wanita berambut pirang itu  
kembali menyemburkan teh yang baru saja ia minum. Untung saja air itu tidak membasahi wajah Kyuhyun. "Vic, kau kenapa? Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil" Tegur Kyuhyun.

"Hahahahahaha kau lucu ahjumma" Tawa bahagia keluar begitu saja dari bibir mungil Minhyun. Gadis kecil berusia empat tahun itu terus tertawa tanpa memperhatikan tatapan mematikan yang dikeluarkan oleh Victoria.

"Kau! Lihat saja aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu anak bodoh" Dengan sigap Victoria mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Cho dengan wajah frustasi. "Bye ahjumma! Aku harap kau jangan sering-sering datang ke sini ya" Kata Minhyun seakan meledek mantan kekasih ayahnya itu.

"Aaaaaarrrggghhhh! Bocah sialan! Lihat saja aku akan membalasmu karena sudah mengacaukan rencanaku" Caci maki itu masih terdengar sampai Victoria hilang di balik pintu.

BLAM

Minhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya saat melihat tatapan menuntut dari kedua orangtuanya. Baik Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin sudah menyadari kalau semua kekacauan ini adalah ulah putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan pada Daddy dan Mommy, Cho Minhyun?" Kyuhyun kini sudah berpindah posisi, mendudukan diri di samping Sungmin yang tengah memangku anaknya.

Minhyun yang kini merasa sedang disidang hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya "Mi-mianhe Daddy" Ujar gadis berpipi chubby itu dengan nada lirih. Sementara Kyuhyun masih menatap anaknya dalam keadaan marah. "Kyu sudahlah, dengarkan dulu penjelasan Minhyun" Sungmin mengelus punggung suaminya berusaha menenangkan sang kepala keluarga yang sedang terlihat kesal.

"Sekarang jelaskan pada Mommy dan Daddy apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sayang?" Sungmin yang tidak tega melihat sang anak ketakutan mencoba bertanya dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

**FLASHBACK  
**

Minhyun POV

_Mommy menyuruhku masuk ke dalam kamar setelah Daddy marah-marah ke ahjumma centil itu. Untuk apa dia kesini? Aku tidak suka saat ahjumma itu dekat-dekat dengan Daddy.  
_

_'Pokoknya Hyunnie harus hati-hati dengan ahjumma itu. Sepertinya dia mau merebut Kyu ahjusshi' Aku selalu teringat kata-kata Eunhae oppa. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia merebut Daddy. Daddy hanya milikku dan Mommy.  
_

_Aku mengambil telepon rumah dan mencoba menghubungi orang yang paling bisa aku andalkan saat ini.  
_

_"Yeobosseo!" Ujar suara di seberang sana yang sangat aku kenal itu siapa.  
_

_"Hyukkie ahjumma, apa Eunhae oppa ada? Hyunnie mau bicara"  
_

_"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya sayang" Aku mendengar suara Eunhyuk ahjumma yang memanggil anaknya. Tak lama setelah itu suara Eunhae oppa sudah terdengar. "Yeobosseo Hyunnie, ada apa?"  
_

_"Oppa, ahjumma itu datang lagi. Dan sepertinya Daddy marah saat dia ke sini. Padahal kan Mommy baru saja pulang"  
_

_"Jinjja? Jadi Sungmin ahjumma sudah pulang? Yeayy aku senang mendengarnya, Hyunnie"  
_

_"Ia, tapi ahjumma itu-"  
_

_"Ne, aku tahu. Pokoknya sekarang Hyunnie harus menjalankan rencana kita yang sebelumnya arra? Jangan sampai Sungmin ahjumma pergi lagi" Dengan polosnya bocah kecil berusia lima tahun itu memberikan saran.  
_

_"Kau benar oppa! Aku akan buat ahjumma itu menjauhi Daddy"  
_

_"Baguslah! Ayo cepat mulai rencananya"  
_

_"Ne, terima kasih oppa! Kau memang teman terbaikku" Aku memutus sambungan telepon itu dan berjalan ke luar kamar.  
_

_Saat melihat Jung ahjumma yang sedang membuat minuman, aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Sepertinya bermain-main dengan ahjumma centil yang suka menggoda Daddy itu menyenangkan juga. Aku berjalan mendekati Jung ahjumma, dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Nona Minhyun sedang apa di dapur? Lebih baik kembali ke kamar Nona" Tanya Jung ahjumma ramah._

_"Shirreo, Hyunnie mau buat minuman untuk Mommy dan Daddy. Boleh Hyunnie yang masukkan gulanya, ahjumma?"  
_

_"Ne silahkan! Tapi hati-hati nona, teh ini masih panas" Ujar Jung ahjumma seraya berjalan menuju kitchen set untuk mengambil sesuatu. Saat aku memasukkan gula ke dalam cangkir, tiba-tiba saja otak jenius yang diturunkan Daddy untukku bekerja sangat baik. Ide brilian muncul begitu saja saat aku melihat toples dengan tulisan __**'Salt'**__.  
_

_"Jung ahjumma, untuk gelas yang ini tolong berikan untuk Mommy dan Daddy ya. Dan gelas yang ada sendoknya ini berikan ke Vicky ahjumma. Arraseo?" Ujarku menjelaskan setelah aku memasukan beberapa sendok garam ke dalam cangkir berisi teh untuk ahjumma centil itu.  
_

_"Eh? Memangnya kenapa Nona?" Tanya Jung ahjumma bingung._

_"Sudahlah, pokoknya berikan saja ne?" Jung ahjumma mengangguk dan membawa minuman itu ke ruang tamu.  
_

**FLASHBACK OFF  
**

Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi tawanya, bagaimana bisa Minhyun memiliki ide konyol seperti itu? Benar-benar mirip Kyuhyun bukan? Melakukan segala cara untuk memuluskan apa yang dia mau.

Hati anak kecil berusia empat tahun itu mulai sedikit lega saat melihat ekspressi sang ibu yang tidak marah sama sekali, namun saat melihat tatapan mematikan dari sang ayah Minhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mianhe Daddy" Dengan langkah takut-takut akhirnya Minhyun memberanikan diri mendekati sang ayah, dipeluknya tubuh Kyuhyun dan mulai terisak "Mianhe Daddy, jangan marah. Hyunnie hanya tidak suka ahjumma genit itu dekat dengan Daddy, hikss" Sungmin menatap iba ke arah anaknya, biar bagaimana pun dia hanya cemburu melihat kedekatan ayahnya dengan wanita lain. Jujur saja dirinya pun juga merasa hal yang sama.

"Kyu, tidak bisa kah kau memaafkan Minhyun?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada sedikit mengiba, Sungmin tahu kalau puppy eyes yang diberikannya pada Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah gagal.

"Hufft... Baiklah! Daddy memaafkanmu untuk kali ini. Tapi janji jangan melakukannya lagi" Ucap Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Minhyun, ia mengecup pucuk kepala Minhyun dengan sayang.

"Jinjja?" Minhyun mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Hei... Apa maksudmu mengedipkan mata begitu?".

"Tidak ada! Hanya mengikuti cara Mommy kalau sedang minta maaf pada Daddy".

"Ya! Cho Sungmin jangan mengajarkan Minhyun hal yang aneh-aneh" Kyuhyun memberikan death glare-nya pada Sungmin.

"Loh? Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik daripada mengajarkan Minhyun bermain game sepanjang hari" Kata Sungmin membela diri.

"Tapi itu hanya akan membuatku semakin lemah menghadapi kalian. Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak bisa bilang "tidak" kalau kalian sudah ber-aegyo seperti itu"

"Daddy, Itu resikomu karena memliki dua wanita cantik seperti aku dan Mommy" Celoteh Minhyun dengan wajah innocent.

"Cho Minhyun, jangan bicara macam-macam" Minhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa ber-high-five ria saat berhasil menggoda Kyuhyun.

* * *

**~oOo~**

24 Desember 2012

Salju turun menyelimuti kota Seoul, membuat jalanan menjadi licin. Sungmin mengendarai mobilnya dengan hati-hati. Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit, hatinya merasa sedikit lega karena setidaknya ia sudah memiliki satu hadiah indah untuk Kyuhyun. Senyum selalu terkembang di wajah cantiknya, mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi semalam. Saat akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya setelah hampir dua minggu terpisah, ia dan Kyuhyun kembali bercinta menuangkan segala kerinduan yang tersimpan di hati masing-masing. Sungmin selalu mengingat wajah itu, wajah yang terlihat ratusan kali lebih seksi. Bahkan ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia melewati malam sepanjang itu tanpa rasa lelah sedikitpun, Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin terus mendesah, mengerang hebat akan sentuhan-sentuhan di setiap bagian tubuhnya, Kyuhyun yang membuatnya meraih puncak kenikmatan berkali-kali, dan Kyuhyun yang pada akhirnya menyatakan harapan akan datangnya anggota keluarga baru di antara mereka.

Lampu lalu lintas terlihat menyala dengan warna merah, mobil yang dikendarai Sungmin otomatis berhenti. Sungmin memejamkan matanya memutar kembali ke peristiwa semalam. Saat Kyuhyun meraih orgasme terakhirnya sebelum mereka mengakhiri sesi percintaan yang panas itu, saat Sungmin merasa cairan hangat Kyuhyun membanjiri rahimnya. Saat itu juga Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah Sungmin, tersenyum tulus namun tersimpan sebuah harapan besar di sana. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan sayang, sebelum akhirnya ia merangkak ke bawah menuju perut datar sang istri. Ia membenamkan wajah tampannya di sana, mengecup perut Sungmin berkali-kali sampai ia puas dan kembali lagi menuju wajah cantik istrinya. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun ia gunakan untuk mengelus perut Sungmin yang baru saja ia kecup, matanya masih menatap lekat wajah Sungmin yang terus tersenyum.

_"Kau kenapa hmm?". Ucap Sungmin membelai lembut wajah suaminya.  
_

_"Aku tahu kau belum siap Min, tapi aku harap dia akan datang"._ Kembali tangan Kyuhyun membelai lembut perut Sungmin, tatapan mata Kyuhyun terus tertuju ke mata foxy sang istri. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya, ia mengerti atau bahkan sangat mengerti maksud suaminya. _"Aku titipkan benihku di sini, semoga dia bisa tumbuh secepatnya"._Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan tangannya.

Mata Sungmin perlahan mulai terbuka, ia tersenyum dan memegang perutnya yang masih rata. "Mianhe Kyu karena aku terlalu egois, tapi bersiaplah menerima kejutan indah sebentar lagi" Ujar Sungmin dalam hati. Melihat lampu yang sudah berwarna hijau, Sungmin kembali berkonsentrasi dan mengemudikan mobilnya.

Setelah hampir dua puluh menit akhirnya Sungmin sampai di rumah begaya minimalis namun terkesan mewah. Ya, rumah yang dibeli Kyuhyun – suaminya – saat mereka menikah lima tahun lalu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya sambil terus tersenyum penuh arti. Namun tiba-tiba raut wajah bahagianya berubah menunjukkan sebuah kekesalan. Bagaimana tidak? Pemandangan seorang pria dan anak kecil yang tengah memegang joystick dengan pandangan mata mereka terfokus ke arah TV layar datar yang menampilkan monster-monster tengah bertarung itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Dua makhluk itu sampai tidak menyadari kedatangannya, begini lah kalau pasangan ayah dan anak itu sudah bermain game. Sungmin akan menjadi orang yang terabaikan.

"Aishh... Daddy mengalahlah padaku. Sedari tadi Hyunnie tidak pernah menang" Tangan mungil putri kecil ini terus menekan-nekan joystick-nya.

"Ya! mana bisa begitu chagi. Kau harus berusaha sendiri" Ucap sang ayah tidak mau kalah.

"Daddy egois! Ayolah Daddy, kalau begini Hyunnie akan kalah terus".

"Tidak mau! Makanya kau harus sering belajar dari Daddy. Mulai hari ini kita akan terus battle sampai kau bisa ke level expert" Lagi-lagi Sungmin merasa geram mendengarnya. Apa-apaan Cho Kyuhyun itu? Selalu mengajarkan hal yang tidak-tidak pada anaknya.

"Tapi Mommy akan memarahi Hyunnie, Dad. Hyunnie harus belajar".

"Kita bisa main secara sembunyi-sembunyi, chagi. Gunakanlah otak jeniusmu, jangan membuat Daddy malu. Kau akan tetap bisa mengerjakan soal-soalmu tanpa harus belajar 'kan?" Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

"Apa boleh seperti itu? Hyunnie mau tapi ..."

"Tentu saja boleh sayang" Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga sambil membelai surai hitam sang anak dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Hentikan Cho Kyuhyun!" Kedua manusia yang sedang terlena dengan permainannya itu sontak berhenti saat mendengar teriakan dari sang ratu rumah tangga. "Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu hah?"

"Mommy~" Minhyun refleks berlari ke arah sang ibu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun serta play station-nya. "Daddy tadi mengajak Hyunnie battle game dan menyuruh Hyunnie tidak perlu belajar. Hyunnie sudah menolaknya Mom, tapi Daddy memaksa" Ujar Minhyun sambil bergelayut manja di tangan Sungmin.

"Ya ya ya! Jangan berbohong Cho Minhyun. Sejak kapan aku memaksa? Kau juga setuju 'kan tadi?" Kyuhyun juga sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sungmin dan Minhyun.

"Sudah cukup! Kita bicarakan hal ini nanti. Sebaiknya sekarang kalian bersiap-siap, kalian lupa sekarang malam natal? Kita harus ke gereja sebentar lagi" Ucap Sungmin marah dan beranjak meninggalkan kedua gamer akut itu.

"Ini semua karena kau chagi" Ujar Kyuhyun pada Minhyun dengan sinis.

"Itu hukuman untuk Daddy karena tidak mau mengalah padaku" Minhyun menjulurkan lidah ke arah Kyuhyun serta melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Sungmin.

"Aishh anak itu!" Geram Kyuhyun.

* * *

**~oOo~**

TENG...TENG...TENG...

Lonceng gereja terdengar begitu merdu. Di sinilah mereka, di dalam sebuah gereja berbaur dengan jemaat lainnya untuk mengikuti misa malam natal. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk bersama, mengapit Minhyun sang putri kecil yang tampak cantik dengan dress berwarna putih. Mereka tampak khusyuk mengikuti misa, berdoa mengungkapkan segala rasa syukur serta harapan.

'Tuhan, terima kasih karena kau telah mengembalikan keluargaku, rasa syukurku melebihi apapun kata-kata di dunia ini. Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku dari kesalahan terburuk, aku berjanji akan menjaga dan mencintai Sungmin dan Minhyun sampai akhir hayatku. Terus berkati keluarga kecilku ini dengan kasihmu, Tuhan. Berikan segala yang terbaik untuk kami. Dan kalau aku boleh meminta, aku mohon berikan kami kebahagiaan dengan kehadiran aegya baru. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Amin'

'Tuhan, kalau kau melihatku menangis malam ini, itu bukanlah karena kesedihan. Ini adalah air mata kebahagiaanku, terima kasih karena sudah menuntunku pulang pada Kyuhyun. Aku mencintainya, kau yang paling tahu seberapa besar cintaku untuknya. Terus berkati cinta kami, jika kau memberikan cobaan untukku dan Kyuhyun, aku mohon biarkan kami melewatinya bersama-sama. Jangan pisahkan kami. Aku, Kyuhyun dan Minhyun tolong lindungi kami di bawah payung kasihmu. Amin'

'Tuhan, Hyunnie tidak tahu ingin bilang apa. Tapi Hyunnie mau berterima kasih karena Tuhan sudah membuat Mommy pulang. Dan terima kasih sudah membuat Mommy dan Daddy berbaikan. Mmm... Oh ia Tuhan, Hyunnie ingin punya dongsaeng seperti Taemin. Hyunnie bosan kalau terus bermain sendiri. Kabulkan doa Hyunnie, ne?. Amin'

* * *

**~oOo~**

Waktu menunjukan tepat pukul 00.00 AM. Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Minhyun ketiganya kini tengah duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Cho, ah lebih tepatnya di dekat pohon natal yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun dan Minhyun. Ya mereka terpaksa memasang pohon natal itu tanpa kehadiran Sungmin yang saat itu sedang dalam aksi "minggat" nya. Mereka sengaja mematikan semua lampu lampu, sehingga tinggal lah cahaya warna-warni yang menerangi mereka saat ini berasal dari pohon natal itu.

"Daddy, sekarang kan sudah tanggal 25 jadi ayo kita buka kado natalnya" Ujar Minhyun penuh semangat.

"Kita buka kadonya besok pagi saja, chagi" Tolak Kyuhyun.

"Shireo! Besok pagi kan kita akan ke rumah halmonie".

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai membuka kadonya" Sungmin akhirnya angkat bicara. "Hmm, di mulai dari kau dulu sayang" Ujar Sungmin meminta Minhyun memberikan kadonya.

"Baiklah!" Minhyun berjalan ke bawah pohon natalnya, mencari kotak hadiah yang merupakan miliknya. "Ini untuk Daddy, dan ini untuk Mommy" Ujar Minhyun memberikan masing-masing kotak itu pada orang tuanya.

"Wah, ini cantil sekali sayang. Terima kasih" Kata Sungmin mencium sang putri.

"Boleh Daddy buka sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan Minhyun. Kyuhyun membuka kado yang diberikan anaknya, tidak lama kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti melihat hadiah apa yang diberikan putrinya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya seakan memberi isyarat pada Minhyun untuk memeluknya. "Gomawo chagiya! Saranghae" Ujar Kyuhyun mengecup kening, pipi, dan bibir sang anak.

"Daddy suka?" Tanya Minhyun penuh harap.

"Tentu saja sayang, ini sangat keren" Kyuhyun memamerkan sebuah kotak berisi dasi berwarna biru langit, entah dari mana Minhyun bisa memilih barang sebagus itu. Sungmin hanya bisa memandang momen indah ini dengan tersenyum haru. "Sekarang Mommy yang buka kadonya" Kali ini mata Minhyun berharap-harap cemas akan reaksi ibunya.

"Baiklah, Mommy buka ya" Tangan indah Sungmin perlahan membuka kertas kado itu secara apik, tiba-tiba senyumnya terkembang "Hwaaa... Buku terbaru karya Rick Riordan 'The Mark of Athena'. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu sayang?" Sungmin terkejut saat melihat hadiah dari sang anak. "Hyukkie ahjumma yang membantuku mencari kado natal untuk Mommy dan Daddy" Jawabnya polos. Sungmin pun menghadiahi ciuman bertubi-tubi pada wajah Minhyun yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih, sayang".

"Sekarang giliranmu chagi" Kata Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin pun beranjak menuju pohon natalnya mencari kado yang ia letakan. Sampai akhirnya ia mengambil dua kotak berwarna pink.

"Ini untukmu sayang" Sungmin memberikan kadonya pada Minhyun. "Dan ini untukmu Kyu" Kyuhyun pun mengambil kado yang diberikan Sungmin.

"Yeay... Hyunnie dapat satu set perlengkapan Barbie" Minhyun mencium Sungmin dan melompat bahagia "Terima kasih Mommy! Ini 'kan yang waktu itu Hyunnie ingin beli" Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah polos anaknya. "Ayo Daddy, cepat buka kado dari Mommy".

Kyuhyun pun langsung menuruti perintah anaknya, dengan penasaran ia membuka hadiah natal dari Sungmin dengan cepat. Dan lagi matanya menatap penuh arti ke arah hadiah yang diberikan Sungmin, sebuah jam tangan Rolex limited edition. Kyuhyun pernah melihatnya dijual di salah satu mall satu bulan lalu, waktu itu ia yang memang ingin ke toilet akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunda untuk membeli jam tangan tersebut. Namun sial saat ia kembali dari toilet jam itu sudah terjual. "Min... Bagaimana bisa kau? Ini kan... Ini kan limited edition Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Aku sudah memesannya dari jauh-jauh hari, Kyu. Aku tahu kau pasti akan mengincarnya" Tanpa basa-basi, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk sang istri dan menyambar bibir plump Sungmin sambil berkali-kali ia mengucap terima kasih. "Lalu mana hadiah untukku, Kyu?"

"Ah, ini untuk istriku yang paling cantik. Dan ini untuk tuan putri ku" Kata Kyuhyun memberikan kado natalnya. Sungmin menatap aneh pada hadiah yang Kyuhyun berikan. Ya, perasaan tidak enak sudah menghampirinya. Satu hal yang perlu ditegaskan, Kyuhyun tidak pernah memberikan hadiah dengan benar setiap tahunnya. Sungmin makin membulatkan matanya saat secara tidak sadar Minhyun sudah membuka kado pemberian Kyuhyun dan makin terkejut saat anaknya sudah memamerkan benda kotak yang lumayan besar dan benda itu berharga eerrrr sangat mahal.

"Hwaaaa Daddy I love you!" Minhyun kembali melompat-lompat dengan senangnya. "Yeay... Daddy Hyunnie memang yang terbaik. Terima kasih" Kyuhyun masih tersenyum melihat Minhyun yang sedang tertawa bahagia sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"K-Kyu... Ba-bagaimana bisa kau memberikan iPad untuk Minhyun? Dia bahkan masih sangat kecil" Ujar Sungmin sebal karena menganggap hadiah natal dari Kyuhyun itu terlalu berlebihan. Hei, bahkan Minhyun masih berusia empat tahun. "Sudahlah chagi, kau tenang saja. Aku sudah memproteksi beberapa situs, jadi Minhyun aman. Lagipula aku membelikannya untuk memudahkan Minhyun bermain game. Kau iri eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin.

"Aish... Susah bicara denganmu" Jawab Sungmin sebal.

"Mommy, ayo buka kado dari Daddy" Suara Minhyun menyadarkan Sungmin dari rasa kesalnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat meyeringai. Dengan enggan akhirnya Sungmin membuka kado dari suaminya itu. Dan benar saja mata Sungmin langsung membulat sempurna, wajahnya serasa memanas seketika saat melihat apa isi dari kotak itu. "Daddy memberi Mommy apa?" Tanya Minhyun penasaran saat Sungmin tidak juga mengeluarkan hadiahnya. Kyuhyun terus tersenyum ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai penuh makna ke arah sang istri. Sedangkan Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak kalah sadisnya.

* * *

**~oOo~**

Sungmin menatap kesal ke arah pintu dan memberikan death glare gagalnya pada orang yang baru saja masuk. Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada di kamar pribadi mereka. Acara tukar kado natal itu sudah berakhir. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendekat dan duduk di samping Sungmin. "Masih marah, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin dan mencium pipinya.

"Kau membuatku malu di depan Hyunnie, Kyu! Kau selalu seperti ini setiap tahunnya" Ujar Sungmin kesal, ia menatap sang suami dengan geram. "Tahun lalu kau memberikanku bra pink bermotif polkadot, dua tahun sebelumnya kau memberikanku G-string Victoria's Secret, dan tahun sebelum sebelumnya lagi kau memberikanku DVD blue movie" Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya kembali. "Dan sekarang? Apa lagi ini? K-Kau memberiku lingerie dan... astaga Kyuhyun untuk apa kondom sebanyak ini?" Ujar Sungmin semakin kesal sambil menunjukan kado yang baru saja diberikan Kyuhyun, Ya natal tahun ini Kyuhyun membelikan sebuah lingerie transparan super seksi dan lima kotak kondom untuk sang istri. Sungmin makin frustasi dengan ulah suaminya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, ia senang melihat wajah istrinya yang sedang merona hebat saat ini. "Demi Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun ini natal, tidak bisakah pikiranmu tidak mesum sehari saja? Kau seharusnya memberikan sesua- hmmppttttt..." Kyuhyun membungkam bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Ia bosan mendengar komplain Sungmin tentang kado natal yang diberikannya. Setelah dirasa Sungmin mulai tenang, Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Dengar sayang! Pertama, aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah natal yang berbeda, ini aku Cho Kyuhyun dan aku akan menjadi diriku apa adanya. Aku tidak mau menjadi orang lain yang harus berakting sok romantis. Kedua, aku tidak ingin istriku melupakan hadiah natal yang aku berikan setiap tahunnya. Dan hal itu terbukti bukan? Kau masih ingat semua hadiahku sampai detik ini. Dan yang ketiga, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau belum siap untuk memberikan dongsaeng untuk Minhyun, aku tahu ini masa suburmu dan kau juga tahu kalau aku sangat merindukanmu, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi jadi aku membeli kondom itu untuk mencegah kau hamil sayang. Aku menghargai keputusanmu" Kyuhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Sungmin.

Terbersit sedikit rasa bersalah di hati Sungmin, ia tahu Kyuhyun sudah lama menginginkan anak kedua, namun salahkan traumanya yang masih melekat hebat di otaknya sehingga ia takut untuk hami lagi. "Mianhe Kyu" Ujar Sungmin lirih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sssttt... Sudahlah" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dan menenangkannya.

"K-kyu ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Kata Sungmin gugup. Kyuhyun menatap sedikit aneh akan sikap Sungmin.

"Katakanlah sayang" Ujar Kyuhyun membelai surai hitam sang istri.

"Tadi siang aku dari rumah sakit" Sungmin bergumam lirih, namun tetap masih bisa jelas terdengar di telinga suaminya. "Kau kenapa sayang? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Lalu apa kata dokter?" Tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi dengan nada khawatir.

"Kyu... Jangan berlebihan! Tadi aku ke rumah sakit untuk melepas spiralku" Mata Sungmin menatap dalam ke arah Kyuhyun, menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"S-spiral? Ma-maksudmu? Jadi selama ini kau menjalani program?" Tanya Kyuhyun terkejut, Sungmin tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang hal ini sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku masih trauma untuk hamil dan melahirkan? Maka dari itu, sejak Minhyun berusia satu tahun aku memutuskan memasang spiral untuk mencegahnya" Sungmin merasa sangat takut sekarang. Ia takut Kyuhyun marah. "Maafkan aku, Kyu! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membohongimu. Maafkan aku sudah mengecewakanmu" Ucap Sungmin tertunduk lesu setitik air mata mulai turun di pipi chubby-nya.

"Gwencana! Aku mengerti sayang. Terima kasih sudah mau jujur. Aku tidak marah" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, memeluk istrinya erat. "Kau serius? Kau benar-benar tidak marah, Kyuhyun?"

"Anni! Aku hanya terkejut tadi" Dan lagi bibir tebal Kyuhyun memangsa bibir bawah Sungmin, melumatnya penuh nafsu. Dan seketika mereka hampir terlarut, Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya, satu kata-kata Sungmin tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya. "Min, tadi kau bilang kau ke rumah sakit untuk melepas spiral 'kan? Jadi itu berarti ..."

"Ne! Aku sudah siap sekarang. Jadi percuma saja kau memberikanku kondom sebanyak itu, hadiahmu tahun ini sangat tidak berguna" Ejek Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti. Kyuhyun masih saja terkejut, dia berpikir keras mencoba mencerna semua ucapan istrinya.

"Min, kau tidak bercanda kan sayang?" Sungmin membalas dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gomawo Min, Jeongmal gomawo" Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin, entah seberapa bahagianya pria itu saat ini.

"Jadi bagaimana Tuan Cho? Apa kau bisa menghamiliku?" Ucap Sungmin dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Kau akan menyesal karena sudah menantangku Cho Sungmin" Ujar Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin.

"Aaahhhhhh Cho Kyuhyun hentikan" Sungmin yang merasa belum siap dengan serangan Kyuhyun yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu mencoba menghindar, tapi sekuat apapun dirinya berontak, hal itu akan sia-sia saja bukan? Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Cho Kyuhyun saat ia berada di puncak nafsunya.

Dengan sangat bernafsu, Kyuhyun menciumi Sungmin. Seketika ia sadar ia melembutkan ciumannya, Sungmin hanya bisa terbaring pasrah saat suaminya mendominasi ciuman mereka. Desahan itu kembali terdengar, kedua tubuh yang sudah menegang itu sudah tidak bisa menunda lagi. Dibukanya satu per satu pakaian Sungmin, begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang mulai membantu Kyuhyun melepaskan tshirt-nya. Ciuman bertubi-tubi terus Kyuhyun lancarkan di bibir, leher, dada dan juga perut Sungmin. Jari-jari panjang milik Kyuhyun mulai turun, mencari sesuatu di bawah sana, memanjakan daerah sensitif sang istri dan hal itu sukses membuat Sungmin mendesah hebat.

Hampir dua jam mereka bergelut di atas ranjang, entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melepaskan cairan mereka. Sungmin yang tidak henti-hentinya menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun dalam desahannya, membuat pergerakan Kyuhyun di atas tubuh Sungmin semakin menggila. Sungmin merasakannya lagi, merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dia makin erat meremas rambut Kyuhyun, sesekali ia menggigit bahu Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun berhasil menyentuh titik sensitifnya. "Eeuunngghh Kyuhyun~" desahannya makin keras, Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya saat sesuatu dari dalam sana sudah tidak bisa lagi ia tahan.

"Min... Aahhh"

"Aaahhhh... Eunghhh... Kyuuuu…. hhhh"

Sahut-sahutan desahan itu sudah tidak bisa dihindari lagi terdengar merdu di penjuru kamar mereka, tubuh Kyuhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kyuuuuu eungghhh"

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh… Cho Kyuhyun… Ssshhh" Dan akhirnya mereka berdua mengerang hebat, cairan itu kembali membanjiri rahim Sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini. Peluh yang membasahi tubuh mereka berdua tidak menjadi penghalang, kamar mereka sudah berantakan, baju dan pakaian dalam yang sudah berserakan dimana-mana, bantal, guling dan selimut yang sudah tidak pada tempatnya.

Mata mereka masih saling menatap dalam, sesekali Sungmin memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat sisa-sisa orgasme itu masih terasa. Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan intens, dia suka sekali melihat wajah Sungmin-nya yang terlihat seksi dengan peluh di sekitar kening dan lehernya. Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di belahan dada Sungmin, sesekali mengecupnya. Ia kembali melakukan hal yang sama dengan malam sebelumnya, menatap perut rata Sungmin dan lagi-lagi menciumnya. "Baby... Cepat tumbuh di perut Mommy, ne? Daddy dan Minhyun noona akan menunggumu di sini" Ucap Kyuhyun bermonolog dengan perut Sungmin, sedangkan wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum sendu. "Kyu, kau yakin sekali kalau kita akan memiliki bayi namja"

"Karena aku maunya seperti itu sayang. Aku mau jagoan kecil" Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin dan lagi-lagi menciumnya. "Semoga aku bisa cepat hamil, Kyu"

"Pasti sayang!" Seakan kecanduan dengan bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir plump itu mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak ke arah laci nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, ia meraba-raba sesuatu. Saat ia menemukan sebuah kotak yang dicarinya, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Masih dengan posisi di atas tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman tulusnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hadiah natal yang paling indah ini, sayang" Kyuhyun membelai pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Terima kasih juga untuk hadiah lingerie dan errrr kondom itu" Pipi Sungmin sudah merona saat menyebutkannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ini" Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah kotak yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Sungmin menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi menindih Sungmin, ia duduk di head board tempat tidurnya dan mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Sungmin yang masih naked.

"Apa ini Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin heran. Ia ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun, menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Di tangannya saat ini sudah ada sebuah kotak kecil dan sebuah amplop putih.

"Hadiah natal untukmu yang sebenarnya, Cho Sungmin. Bukalah!"

Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna saat membuka isi kotak merah tersebut. Sebuah cincin berlian yang sangat indah. Terlihat simple tetapi sangat mewah. Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, ya dia sangat terkejut. "K-kyu ini... Tapi cincin ini sangat mahal, Kyu" Kyuhyun yang masih melihat wajah kaget Sungmin tersenyum dan memeluknya. Ia menarik tubuh Sungmin ke sampingnya, merangkul bahu Sungmin dan mengambil dari tangan sang istri. "Kebahagian yang kau berikan tidak akan bisa dibeli dengan harga berapa pun sayang" Kata Kyuhyun sambil memasang cincin itu ke jari tengah Sungmin, tepat di samping cincin pernikahan mereka. Dengan intens Sungmin menatap cincin indah itu.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya menghadap Kyuhyun, saat matanya menemukan bibir seksi sang suami Sungmin langsung mengecupnya singkat. "Ne, aku sangat suka! Sangat sangat suka".

"Kau melupakan satu hadiah lagi, Min".

"Eh?" Mata Sungmin langsung tertuju pada amplop putih yang masih tergeletak di tempat tidurnya. "Apa ini Kyu?"

"Buka saja, kau ini cerewet sekali" Sungmin langsung mem-pout-kan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Perlahan ia membuka amplop itu, dan sekali lagi Sungmin dibuat terkejut dengan isi amplop itu. "K-Kyu... Ya Tuhan Kyu! K-kau serius?" Dan Kyuhyun kembali menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"T-tapi apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Amerika?" Saat ini Sungmin sedang memegang sebuah tiket perjalanan pulang pergi Korea-Amerika untuk tiga orang.

"Sudah aku bilang kebahagian ini tidak bisa dibayar dengan apapun, sayang" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin. "Lagipula kita bisa mengunjungi Sungjin bukan? Kau juga pasti sudah merindukan dia. Kita akan merayakan tahun baru di sana, Min".

"Terima kasih Kyu!" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat. "Terima kasih untuk kebahagiaan ini. Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun".

"Aku juga mencintaimu Cho Sungmin. Terima kasih untuk kembali ke sisiku dan selamat natal sayang" Kyuhyun balas memeluk istrinya dengan sangat erat.

"Ne, Kyu! Selamat natal"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC  
**

* * *

Merry Christmas untuk teman-teman yang merayakan~~~

Phewww, another longshot. Maaf ya membuat kalian bosan dengan cerita yang super panjang ini. Sebenarnya, ini dua chapter yang saya jadiin satu karena saya dapat banyak protes kalau fic ini jarang update. Nah, semoga kalian suka ya.

Oh ia, saya mau jawab pertanyaan **"hyukjae lee"**, tenang aja saya gak niat meng-hiatus-kan fic ini kok, apalagi menggantungkan atau membuat fic ini terbengkalai. Tapi kalau updatenya agak lama, mohon sabar menunggu yaaa hehe. Terima kasih

Ada sedikit clue, ending dari fic ini udah mulai keliatan tuh di ujung jalan :D

Jadi tolong diklik tombol review-nya yaaaaaaaa.

**Keep reading, review-ing and the next chapter will be updated soon.**

**Much love**  
**Kyuhyuniverse**


	12. Chapter 12

**Way Back Into Love**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun - Sungmin - Donghae - Eunhyuk – Victoria – Siwon - Kibum**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : T +**

**Warning : GS, Typos, Abal, Flat and Longshoot**

**Disclaimer : Sungmin belong to Kyuhyun and I'll try to make Kyuhyun belong to Sungmin**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

PRANG!

BUK!

"Arrrrrggghhhh"

Teriakan frustasi seorang yeoja terdengar dari sebuah ruang apartemen sederhana yang berada tepat di lantai delapan. Yeoja itu terus saja membuang semua benda yang ia lihat, mulai dari bantal sofa, vas bunga, buku dan majalah-majalah sampai sebuah guci yang berukuran cukup besar pun tak luput . Lihatlah ruangan itu sekarang! Tampak seperti kapal pecah. Ini sudah hari kelima setelah natal berlalu, namun pikiran dan hati yeoja yang sedari tadi mengamuk ini masih saja memanas.

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku, Kyu? Hikss.. Lihat seberapa kacaunya aku tanpamu" Bibir tipisnya terus saja menggumam, memanggil dan berbicara pada sebuah frame foto yang tengah ia genggam seolah-olah ia sedang berinteraksi langsung dengan objek yang ada di dalam foto itu.

"Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang. Nickhun sudah meninggalkanku dan kau memilih kembali pada wanita sialan itu. Aku sudah benar-benar sendiri di dunia ini. Aku membencimu! Aku membecimu dan Nickhun. Kalian tega meninggalkanku sendiri, aku benci itu. Aku benci!" Isakan demi isakan terus terdengar bahkan tidak jarang wanita itu menangis sambil berteriak seperti orang kesetanan.

"Kau harus memikirkan sesuatu Vic! Jangan bertindak bodoh. Bahkan saat ini kau sudah tidak mempunyai uang untuk bertahan hidup, sejak kapan kau bisa hidup susah?" Wanita yang diketahui bernama Victoria itu terus saja bermonolog. Dilihatnya beberapa kali pesan yang ia terima melalui handphonenya, sebuah pesan yang menyejukkan hati namun membuat dirinya merasa sedih dan bersalah dalam waktu bersamaan.

_**From: Nickhun  
Sudah selesai berpetualang dengan mantan kekasihmu Nyonya Song? Dia tetap memilih istrinya, bukan? Menyerahlah Vic. Buka matamu dan lihatlah aku, ada banyak cinta untukmu disini. Kembalilah! Aku menunggumu. Saranghae**_.

"Hikssss... Kau bodoh Vic! Kau bodoh" Ujar Victoria sambil menghentakan kepalanya ke dinding kamar. "Nickhun begitu mencintaimu namun kau malah berharap kembali pada Kyuhyun, kau memang serakah Victoria, kau bodoh" Tubuh wanita itu melemas, ia terjatuh duduk di lantai. Tangannya terus menggenggam ponsel berwana hitam tersebut, beberapa kali kembali melirik pesan itu berharap tulisannya akan berubah tapi hal itu tidak mungkin, bukan? Hatinya merasakan sakit dan ngilu di saat yang sama merasakan penyesalan terbesar yang pernah ia rasakan selama hidupnya, ia harus memutuskan sesuatu sebelum semuanya terlambat atau Victoria benar-benar akan kehilangan semuanya.

* * *

**~oOo~**

Di tempat lain seorang wanita terus saja melantunkan sebuah lagu sambil mengecek barang-barang yang ada di dalam kopernya, wanita itu tidak sendiri karena ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil memainkan gadget berbentuk kotak pemberian sang ayah di hari natal.

"Mommy sepertinya senang sekali, dari tadi tidak berhenti menyanyi" Ucap sang putri kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar iPad tersebut.

"Tentu saja Mommy senang karena sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu Sungjin ahjusshi" Jawab wanita itu dengan riang.

"Hyunnie kira Mommy senang karena bisa berbelanja sepuasnya di Amerika" Minhyun berucap tanpa dosa sedang wanita yang sedang diejek itu hanya bisa menatap tidak suka.

"Dengar sayang, jangan bicara aneh-aneh. Mommy bukan shoppaholic seperti Hyukkie ahjumma kesayanganmu itu" Ujar Sungmin sebal. "Lagipula memangnya kenapa kalau Mommy bernyanyi? Kau tidak suka? Apa suara Mommy buruk?" Tambahnya.

"Aniyo. Suara Mommy bagus" Jawab sang anak singkat.

"Kalau suara Mommy bagus kenapa setiap kau tidur kau hanya mau dinyanyikan oleh Daddy? Bahkan kau berteriak kalau Mommy sudah mulai menyanyi" Wanita itu mencibir anaknya dengan tatapan mengejek.

Minhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menatap serius ke wajah sang ibu membuat yang ditatap mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda ia tidak mengerti. Perlahan Minhyun duduk di tepi ranjang, agak jauh karena bersebrangan dari tempat sang ibu berdiri. "Itu karena Hyunnie lebih nyaman tidur dengan Daddy. Kalau dengan Mommy, tempat tidur Hyunnie jadi sempit. Makanya Mommy harus diet agar tubuh Mommy tidak gemuk lagi hahaha" Minhyun segera berlari kencang ke luar kamar orang tuanya. Sungmin masih terus mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan anaknya sampai ia tersadar akan sesuatu—

"Ya Cho Minhyun jangan lari!" Teriak Sungmin dengan nada frustasi. "Aish Tuhan dosa apa yang aku buat di masa lalu sampai aku memiliki anak senakal dia"

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Incheon International Airport**

"Kyu aku bosan" Ujar Sungmin sambil memainkan handphonenya sedangkan kepalanya ia rebahkan di lengan suaminya.

"Sabarlah Min, aku juga tidak tahu kalau pesawatnya akan delay selama ini" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan istrinya. Ya, saat ini mereka tengah berada di Bandara karena seharusnya pesawat yang membawa mereka ke Amerika sudah take-off dari setengah jam yang lalu. Namun karena kondisi cuaca yang buruk, penerbangan terpaksa ditunda sampai tiga jam ke depan.

"Daddy, kalau nanti kita tidak sempat merayakan tahun baru bagaimana?" Tanya Minhyun yang sedang duduk di pangkuan ayahnya.

"Berarti kita tidak akan merayakan hari ulang tahun Mommy" Jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu. Ulang tahunku sampai jam 11:59 itu berati kita masih punya waktu" Protes Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tenanglah sayang, penerbangan hanya ditunda tiga jam bukan tiga hari" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya sambil menggendong Minhyun, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menarik Sungmin.

"Aish kita mau kemana Cho Kyuhyun? Aku sedang malas berjalan-jalan" Walaupun enggan, Sungmin tetap mengikuti langkah sang suami yang terus saja menyeretnya.

"Kita makan malam dulu. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan anak dan istriku sakit sebelum menikmati liburan" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri food court yang ada di Bandara tersebut "Kalian ingin makan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sushi/Pizza" Jawab Sungmin dan Minhyun bersamaan.

"Eh? Kenapa beda selera seperti itu?"

"Ayolah Kyu aku ingin makan sushi" Sungmin merengek manja.

"Tapi Hyunnie mau makan pizza, Daddy" Kali ini Minhyun yang memberikan aegyo terbaiknya untuk membujuk sang ayah.

"Kalau kau menyayangiku, kau pasti akan memilih sushi" Sungmin menatap sinis ke arah Kyuhyun, entahlah sepertinya Kyuhyun merasa kalau istrinya menjadi sangat manja hari ini.

"Andwe! Daddy sayang Hyunnie, jadi pasti Daddy akan pilih makan pizza, ia 'kan?"

"Hei sudahlah! Aku menyayangi kalian berdua jadi jangan bersikap makin aneh hanya karena makanan" Kini sang kepala keluarga bersiap mengambil keputusan. "Kita akan makan di restoran Korea, karena aku sedang ingin makan samgyetang. Adil bukan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat ekspressi kecewa istri dan anaknya.

Dan di sinilah mereka, duduk di sebuah kedai bernuansa tradisional yang terletak di dalam Bandara. Keluarga kecil ini tampak berbincang-bincang merencanakan liburan mereka nanti sambil menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan. Bibir mereka terus saja mengukir senyum bahagia, tak jarang mereka tertawa mendengar ide-ide konyol yang terlontar dari pikiran Minhyun.

"Kyu" Sebuah panggilan menginterupsi percakapan keluarga Cho. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Vic? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap tenang dan menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Bruk

Tanpa aba-aba, tubuh tinggi Victoria langsung menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun. Mendapat perlakuan yang cukup mengejutkan raut wajah Kyuhyun mulai berubah menjadi sedikit khawatir, ia tidak mau Sungmin-nya salah paham lagi. Kyuhyun hendak melepaskan pelukannya namun urung ia lakukan saat mendengar isakan Victoria "Mianhe Kyuhyun, jeongmal mianhe" Victoria membisikan kata-kata itu tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Dengan ragu, laki-laki itu membelai punggung Victoria mencoba menenangkannya.

Rasa takut kini merasuki diri Sungmin, baru saja ia berpikir akan memulai sesuatu yang bahagia dengan Kyuhyun tapi sepertinya wanita itu melupakan sesuatu karena Victoria belum sepenuhnya pergi dari hidup Kyuhyun. Matanya mulai terasa panas saat melihat tangan suaminya membelai punggung wanita yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya itu. Entahlah hari ini perasaannya menjadi sangat sensitif, sejak tadi pagi dirinya uring-uringan tidak jelas dan melihat pemandangan ini rasanya seperti Kyuhyun kembali mengkhianatinya. Dengan pasti wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya, membawa Minhyun dan mundur secara teratur. "Sebaiknya aku pergi, permisi" Suara Sungmin menyadarkan kedua insan yang sedang berpelukan itu. Dengan langkah tergesa Sungmin melewati pasangan tersebut dengan menahan air mata yang nyaris mengalir.

"Min, tunggu dulu" Kyuhyun mencoba menarik lengan Sungmin saat istrinya lewat namun gagal karena Sungmin langsung menghempaskannya. Ia terus berjalan sedikit menyeret sang anak sampai akhirnya ...

"Aku akan merebut Kyuhyun kalau kau bersikeras untuk pergi, Lee Sungmin" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik. Victoria kini mendekatinya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus walaupun Sungmin tidak melihatnya.

"Kau tidak berhak pergi. Tempatmu adalah di sisi Kyuhyun, menjadi pendampingnya sampai tua" Merasa ada yang aneh dengan ucapan rivalnya itu, Sungmin pun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Victoria.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin menatap curiga sementara Victoria mencoba memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Aku kalah Lee Sungmin! Aku menyerah" Jawab Victoria singkat. Sungmin masih menatapnya bingung.

"Ini" Ujar Victoria menunjukan sebuah tiket pesawat yang ada di tangannya. "Ini tiket perjalananku ke Thailand, calon suamiku menunggu di sana. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk kembali pada Nickhun" Lanjut Victoria.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan, memiliki sedikit rasa curiga kalau ini adalah bagian dari rencana Victoria bukan hal yang salah 'kan?

"Untuk apa aku tetap di sini? Mati-matian mengejar Kyuhyun pun dia akan kembali padamu" Victoria berjalan makin dekat hingga tubuhnya bisa merengkuh tubuh Sungmin "Maafkan aku! Aku harap kita bisa berhubungan baik setelah ini"

"Aku memaafkanmu! Semoga kau bahagia dengan suamimu Vic. Kyuhyun bilang kalau Nickhun adalah orang baik, sebenarnya dia sangat berat melepasmu" Sungmin balas memeluk Victoria.

"Terima kasih Sungmin" Mereka saling berpelukan, Victoria bahkan mengeluarkan air matanya. Bukan, bukan air mata kesedihan karena ia akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, tapi air mata kelegaan saat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bisa memaafkannya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat dua wanita cantik itu berdiri, Kyuhyun mengukir senyum kebahagiaannya. Ia sadar kalau Sungmin akan menjadi wanita yang selamanya ia cintai, sedangkan Victoria? Ya Kyuhyun juga menyayanginya tapi rasa itu tidak lebih dari menyayangi Victoria sebagai seseorang yang pernah ada di masa lalunya. Hei, kau tidak akan pernah melupakan rasa sayang pada mantan kekasihmu, bukan? Selamanya rasa itu akan menjadi masa lalu. Dan cinta Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin yang akan tetap ia jaga di masa depan bahkan terus menumbuhkannya sedikit demi sedikit setiap harinya.

"Sungmin, boleh aku memeluk suamimu untuk terakhir kalinya?" Tanya Victoria dengan wajah khawatir. Ia terus menatap Sungmin, menanti reaksi apa yang akan Sungmin berikan. "Mmm... Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mengizinkannya, aku lebih baik ..."

"Kau tidak boleh berkata 'untuk terakhir kalinya' memang kau tidak mau memeluk suamiku yang tampan itu lagi suatu saat nanti?" Ujar Sungmin tersenyum. Victoria membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya seakan memberi isyarat kalau ia mengizinkan Victoria memeluknya.

Kyuhyun perlahan mendekat, ia memeluk Victoria erat dan Victoria pun membalasnya "Berjanjilah untuk hidup dengan baik. Hargai suamimu karena dia benar-benar mencintaimu" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kau juga! Jangan pernah mengkhianati Sungmin lagi dengan wanita lain"

"Babbo yeoja! Kau yang membuatku melakukan itu" Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya seakan tidak rela Victoria pergi. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya. Wanita pecinta pink itu menggenggam erat tangan Minhyun. Tidak ada perasaan cemburu saat ini, ia hanya senang karena seseorang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai beban akhirnya sudah menyadari semua kesalahannya.

"Saranghae noona" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya, ia kecup kening Victoria dengan sayang.

"Nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun"

* * *

~oOo~

**California, 31 Desember 2012, 8:00 PM**

"Kyu, kenapa kita menginap disini? Ayo kita ke apartemen Sungjin saja" Ucap Sungmin sambil menarik masuk koper-koper yang baru saja dibawakan oleh room boy.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan adikmu, Min" Kata Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan Minhyun di ranjang hotel tersebut. Sepertinya putri kecil mereka terlalu lelah melewati perjalanan panjang Seoul-California yang memakan waktu hampir sepuluh jam.

"Tapi Kyu ini malam tahun baru itu berarti malam ulang tahunku, minimal aku ingin merayakannya bersama keluargaku" Ujar Sungmin yang mulai sebal karena suaminya lebih memilih menginap di hotel ketimbang di apartemen Sungjin-sang adik. Kyuhyun yang melihat tanda-tanda kalau sang istri akan marah segera berjalan mendekat dan mencoba memeluk wanita bergigi kelinci itu. "Hei, kenapa hari ini kau jadi uring-uringan begini? Sensitif sekali, jangan-jangan kau hamil sayang" Bisik Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda.

"Ya! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mana mungkin aku hamil secepat itu" Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh sang istri.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih merayakan ulang tahunmu dengan Sungjin daripada menghabiskan waktu denganku, hmm?"

"Bu-bukan begitu" Kata Sungmin gugup, apa dia salah bicara? "Ma-maksudku... Jarang-jarang kita bisa merayakan ini dengan Sungjin, bahkan dia jarang pulang ke Korea. Apa salah kalau aku ingin berkumpul dengannya? Denganmu dan Minhyun juga" suara Sungmin makin melemah, dia merindukan sang adik tapi entah mengapa Kyuhyun tidak langsung membawanya menemui Sungjin.

"Tapi maaf nyonya Cho! Hari ini kau milikku. Terserah kau mau marah atau apa tapi kita akan menghabiskan malam ini berdua" Ujar Kyuhyun datar. "Bahkan tanpa Minhyun! Kajja" Kyuhyun langsung menggandeng tangan Sungmin, menariknya keluar kamar hotel. Sungmin yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan suaminya ini langsung melayangkan protes, beberapa kali ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya tapi gagal karena Kyuhyun terus saja menyeretnya.

"Kyu, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Minhyun sendirian. Dia bisa menangis keras kalau tidak ada kita saat dia bangun" Sungmin mulai meninggikan suaranya membuat beberapa pengunjung hotel lainnya menatap aneh pada pasangan ini.

"Kyu ayolah, lebih baik kita bangunkan Minhyun. Kita ajak dia" Sungmin masih saja memohon tapi sang suami tetap diam dan terus saja membawanya. Bahkan tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada di lobby hotel sekarang.

_"Excuse me! Could you help me to find a taxi?"_ Tanya Kyuhyun pada salah satu karyawan hotel.

_"Oh yes Sir!"_

_"Thanks!" _

"Kyu kau keterlaluan!" Ucap Sungmin saat melihat sebuah taxi hampir mendekat.

"Tenanglah Min, tidur Minhyun sangat pulas. Jadi..."

"Kau egois Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menghempaskan tangannya dengan keras dan sedikit berteriak. Sungmin tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun meninggalkan Minhyun sendirian.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir untuk meninggalkan anakmu sendirian di hotel sedangkan kita bersenang-senang di luar sana" lanjut Sungmin. "Tujuan kita ke sini untuk hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk apa mengajak Minhyun?" Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam menatap Sungmin. Ia sadar kalau istrinya sedang marah saat ini, jadi lebih baik dia membiarkan istrinya mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya.

"Cukup percaya padaku, Min"

"Dengan membiarkan Minhyun dalam bahaya? Bahkan anakmu itu tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris" ujar Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuhnya. "Aku kembali ke kamar" Baru saja Sungmin akan berbalik melangkah, tangan Kyuhyun kembali mencegahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin masuk ke dalam taxi.

_"Buca di Beppo restaurant_, _hurry up!"_ Supir taxi itu segera melajukan mobilnya setelah mendengar perintah Kyuhyun. Sepanjang perjalanan Sungmin lebih memilih untuk diam, dirinya masih kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyunm tapi bodohnya dia malah tidak melawan saat Kyuhyun membawa paksa drinya untuk masuk ke dalam taxi. Entahlah, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam Sungmin percaya kalau Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mencelakai anaknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Cho! Demi Tuhan ini liburan terburukku" Air mata itu sudah mulai lolos dari foxy milik Sungmin. Saat ini pikiran wanita pecinta pink itu sepenuhnya tertuju pada sang anak.

"Tenanglah sayang. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Minhyun" Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mencoba menenangkan sang istri dengan merangkul bahunya, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata Sungmin.

"Tentu saja! Karena aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada anakku".

"Hei... Minhyun juga anakku" protes Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tidak ada ayah yang tega meninggalkan anaknya sendirian bahkan di negara orang".

"Minhyun akan baik-baik saja".

"Aku benar-benar ibu yang bodoh".

"Ani. Kau ibu yang hebat".

"Tidak karena sekarang aku ada di sini bersama ahjusshi mesum".

"Aku bukan ahjusshi mesum".

"Tapi kau ayah yang buruk".

"Terserah".

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sebuah restoran mewah, hampir dua puluh menit berdiam diri di dalam taxi akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka-bukan maksudnya tempat tujuan Kyuhyun-karena Sungmin tidak tahu menahu tentang tempat ini. Suasana yang sangat tenang dan romantis membuat Sungmin merasa takjub akan keindahan desain interior di restoran ini. Lampu kristal yang bersinar indah, bahkan hampir menyamai indahnya sinar bintang di langit. Musik klasik ala Italia yang mengalun tenang, meja dan kursi serta lantai yang indah. Untuk sepersekian detik, rasanya Sungmin bisa melupakan masalahnya dengan sang suami.

"Kau suka sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Namun Sungmin langsung tersadar dari acara terkagum-kagumnya. Ia tidak boleh lengah, ingat kalau dia meninggalkan sang anak di kamar hotel sendirian. "Mungkin akan lebih indah kalau anakku ada di sini"

"Dia anakku juga, Min"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sungmin sinis.

"_Candlelight dinner_ denganmu, minum wine bersama, merayakan ulang tahunmu dengan ... bercinta" Ujar Kyuhyun seduktif. Tangannya mulai ia letakkan di pinggul Sungmin dan membawa sang istri lebih dekat. Demi Tuhan jantung Sungmin cukup berdebar mendengarnya, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tenang menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Cepat lakukan setelah itu kembali ke hotel sebelum anakku hilang" Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin, ia tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat sang istri yang masih merajuk. "Kau mau pesan apa?".

"Aku tidak nafsu makan".

"Tapi sayangnya kau harus tetap pesan makanan".

"Cho Kyuhyun, bisakah kau tidak membuang-buang waktu?"

"Aishh istriku sensitif sekali, sepertinya benar kalau kau sedang hamil" Kyuhyun terkekeh dan memanggil pelayan serta memesan beberapa porsi makanan dan dua botol wine kesukaannya dan sang istri.

"Min" Panggil Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam kedua tangan sang istri. Posisi mereka saat ini duduk berhadapan sedangkan di tengah-tengah mereka terdapat beberapa hiasan lilin yang cukup cantik.

"..."

"Min, kau marah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi saat tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Sungmin.

"Menurutmu?".

"Kau marah".

"Bagus kalau kau sadar" Jawab Sungmin ketus.

Tidak lama kemudian, beberapa pelayan restoran datang membawa pesanan pasangan yang sedang berperang dingin tersebut. Keduanya makan dalam keadaan hening, tidak ada yang mau berbicara satu sama lain. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mencuri pandang terhadap Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin? Matanya hanya fokus pada makanan di depannya. Jujur saja ia merasa aneh, ingin sekali rasanya berbincang dengan Kyuhyun apalagi jarang-jarang ia bisa makan dengan suasana romantis seperti ini. Tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23:55, itu berarti lima menit lagi tahun akan berganti dan usia Sungmin akan segera bertambah. Sadar akan keadaan yang semakin aneh, Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Sayang". Ujar Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Aku ingin pulang, Kyu" Kata Sungmin tanpa mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun lebih lanjut.

"Tapi bahkan kita belum merayakan ulang tahunmu. Ayo kita berdansa" Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya menyambut tangan Sungmin.

"Kau pikir aku bisa bersenang-senang tanpa anakku? Bahkan aku lebih memilih merayakan ulang tahunku dengan Minhyun" Sungmin berdiri dan berniat pergi dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin, namun baru saja ia akan melangkah tiba-tiba seluruh lampu di ruangan itu padam. Lantunan musik yang tadinya mengalun indah pun tidak terdengar. Nyali Sungmin seketika langsung menciut karena memang pada dasarnya ia phobia terhadap gelap.

"Kyu" Panggil Sungmin sambil memegang pinggiran meja. Namun ia sama sekali tidak mendengar sepatah katapun sebagai jawaban.

"Cho Kyuhyun demi Tuhan ini tidak lucu".

"..."

"Cho Kyuhyun jangan hanya diam, kau tahu aku takut gelap" Sunyi, hanya itu yang ia rasakan. Sungmin sudah tidak bisa mengontrol rasa takutnya, suasana makin membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Hiks... Kyu kau dimana?" Sepertinya Sungmin sudah mulai menangis.

"Kyuhyun keluar sekarang atau aku akan benar-benar meminta cerai darimu" Teriak Sungmin. Kakinya mulai terasa lemas, tubuhnya bergetar menahan takut.

"Happy Birthday" Suara terompet dan teriakan yang serempak tiba-tiba terdengar seiring dengan menyalanya lampu di restoran mewah tersebut. Suara musik dengan lantunan lagu selamat ulang tahun pun kembali terdengar. Sungmin dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali. Dilihatnya beberapa orang yang cukup membuat Sungmin terkejut. Apa ini? Apa Kyuhyun yang sudah merencanakan ini semua? Bagaimana tidak, awalnya ia hanya berharap bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan sang adik Sungjin tapi lihatlah saat ini. Bukan hanya sang adik tapi juga kedua orang tua, mertua, serta sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya ada di sini. Donghae yang datang bersama Eunhyuk dan Eunhae, bahkan Siwon dan Kibum pun ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Mommy~ selamat ulang tahun" Sesosok gadis kecil dengan ceria menghampiri sang ibu. "Jangan menangis lagi ne?" Tangan mungilnya mencoba menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari foxy ibunya, mengecup pipi chubby sang Mommy seakan memberi isyarat bahwa ibunya harus bahagia di hari istimewa ini.

"Hyunnie... chagi bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Sungmin merasa lega melihat sang anak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Tadi Chullie dan Teukie halmeoni menjemput Hyunnie di hotel. Katanya kita mau merayakan ulang tahun Mommy di sini".

"Ah selamat ulang tahun Sungmin-ah" Ucap Leeteuk menghampiri Sungmin, dengan penuh kerinduan Sungmin memeluk sang ibu. "Appa... bogoshippo" Kali ini giliran Sungmin yang memeluk Kangin-ayahnya.

"Jadi kau hanya merindukan Eomma dan Appa saja? Bahkan tadi Kyuhyun hyung bilang kau merengek minta menginap di apartemenku" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar protes dari adiknya. "Sungjin-ah! Kau semakin tampan saja. Apa sudah bisa menaklukan perempuan Amerika?" Goda Sungmin sambil memeluk sang adik.

"Tenang saja noona, bersiaplah menjadi seorang kakak ipar yang baik untuk pacarku" Sungmin hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan sang adik. Satu per satu dari para tamu yang ada di sana memberikan ucapan selamat pada Sungmin, bahkan Siwon dan Kibum memberikan sebuah kado yang sangat spesial. Mereka memberikan sebuah undangan pernikahan yang tentu saja langsung disambut gembira oleh Sungmin.

Masih ada satu orang yang setia dengan posisinya, berdiri di belakang tamu yang lain sambil membawa sebuah kue tart berhiaskan lilin dengan angka 28. Perlahan tapi pasti, pria itu melangkah mendekat ke arah Sungmin dengan senyum terbaiknya. Mata Sungmin sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi, setitik demi setitik air mulai meluncur dengan derasnya. Pria ini, pria di hadapannya saat ini, pria yang sudah membuatnya kesal dan takut setengah mati. Pria yang membuatnya marah namun tidak terpikirkan sama sekali bagi Sungmin untuk membencinya. Pria yang sejauh apapun Sungmin pergi, tapi hanya dia yang selalu dijadikan petunjuk arah untuk kembali pulang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang" Ucap pria itu-Kyuhyun-pada sang istri. Bibir plump-nya langsung mengecup singkat bibir pink milik Sungmin.

"Neppeun namja! Kau jahat Kyu! Kau membuatku takut" Dengan kesal Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun.

"Hei..Hei.. Hentikan Min! Kuenya bisa jatuh" protes Kyuhyun. "Sekarang lebih baik kau tiup lilinnya, tapi sebelumya kau harus membuat sebuah harapan dulu" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menutup matanya, dengan khusyuk ia melantunkan harapan demi harapannya berharap malaikat bisa menyampaikan pada Tuhan untuk mengabulkan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Sungmin membuka matanya untuk kemudian meniup lilin tersebut. Suara riuh tepuk tangan serta teriakan terus terdengar, Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh suaminya dan menangis di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa Kyu. Kau selalu punya cara untuk membuatku bahagia" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan istrinya, ia sedikit merasa lega saat Sungmin tidak mempermasalahkan aksi jahilnya tadi.

"Jadi kau mau menarik kata-katamu bahwa aku seorang ayah yang buruk?" Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengam sebuah anggukan "Ne! Kau ayah dan suami yang terbaik" tanpa aba-aba Sungmin langsung mencium suaminya kembali.

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan penuh suka cita, Sungmin benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun sudah mempersiapkan semua rencana ini bahkan satu hal yang tidak ia sadari sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di restoran mewah tersebut adalah bahwa tidak ada satu pengunjung pun di sana. Kyuhyun sengaja memesannya untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang istri. Leeteuk, Kangin, Heechul dan Hangeng sibuk menggoda pasangan Siwon dan Kibum yang akan segera menikah. Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae tampak memberikan ide untuk pesta pernikahan mereka nanti. Semua tampak akrab, sama halnya dengan Sungjin yang tengah menemani Minhyun dan Eunhae bermain.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memilih memisahkan diri, mereka berjalan menuju lantai dua dimana terdapat balkon yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman belakang di restoran itu. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun sudah merencanakan ini semua, balkon ini sudah dihias sedemikian rupa dan membuat Sungmin kembali terkagum saat melihatnya.

Kyuhyun terus menarik tangan Sungmin, tidak ada gerakan kasar seperti yang dilalukannya tadi saat membawa paksa Sungmin keluar hotel. "Min, kau sudah tidak marah 'kan?" Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di pingul Sungmin. "Bagaimana aku bisa marah kalau kebahagiaan yang kau berikan hari ini benar-benar luar biasa" Jawab Sungmin tersenyum, tangannya ia kaitkan ke leher Kyuhyun membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Maaf karena sudah membuatmu kesal".

"Gwenchana! Lain kali jangan menjadikan Minhyun sebagai bahan bercandamu. Kau tahu aku hampir mati saat meninggalkan dia sendiri" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mulai memeluk Sungmin "Dasar ibu yang protektif" Mereka saling berpelukan, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar-hening-masing-masing dari mereka hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaan melalui pelukan hangat itu "Maaf aku tidak sempat membelikanmu hadiah, sayang".

"Kejutan ini lebih indah dari hadiah apapun, Kyu".

"Kau ingin hadiah apa? Kalau sempat aku akan membelinya besok" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menarik sedikit tubuhnya, mata foxynya mencari mata Kyuhyun dan menatapnya dalam. "Aku hanya ingin kau tetap di sampingku, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau pernah memintaku untuk tetap menggenggam tanganmu saat kau jatuh dan aku sudah membuktikan itu jadi sekarang aku minta jangan pernah mengkhianati aku lagi" Jawab Sungmin serius.

"Aku janji sayang" Kyuhyun menjawab itu dengan yakin, ia belajar dari kesalahannya kemarin dan menyadari satu hal kalau Sungmin adalah takdir hidupnya.

"Kejadian dengan Victoria kemarin aku harap itu yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau lakukan. Tolong pikirkan aku dan Minhyun sebelum kau melakukan sesuatu".

"Baik Nyonya Cho! Aku bukan orang bodoh yang mau jatuh di lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Kau tahu, aku hampir gila saat kau pergi meninggalkan rumah" Kenang Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya? Aku pikir kau makin bebas bermesraan dengan Victoria" Ejek Sungmin membuat keduanya tertawa.

"Aku maunya seperti itu, Min. Tapi kau tahu 'kan kalau Minhyun tidak akan membiarkanku dekat dengan Victoria? Seharusnya kau membawa Minhyun saat itu".

"Haha... Minhyun itu memang anakmu Cho! Egois dan possesif".

"Yang terpenting aku menyayangi kalian" Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir istrinya, melumat dengan penuh sayang "Aku mencintaimu Sungmin".

"Aku juga Kyu" Jawab Sungmin. Kembali keduanya berciuman, kali ini rasanya semua beban sudah ikut terbang bersama hembusan angin malam. Semua perasaan yang terpendam ikut meledak bersamaan dengan suara kembang api yang menghiasi kota California. Sungmin, Kyuhyun selamanya adalah satu. Tuhan menciptakan Sungmin dari tulang rusuk Kyuhyun, Tuhan menciptakan Sungmin untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Kyuhyun. Biarlah mereka berpetualang mencari tantangan di luar sana, biarlah mereka mengembara mencari keanehan dunia yang belum pernah mereka temui sebelumnya, biarlah mereka menjelajahi tanah yang belum pernah mereka injak sebelumnya. Percayalah, selama Tuhan yang memegang kendali, selama Tuhan yang memegang kompas, manusia tidak akan pernah tersesat, mereka akan kembali pada cintanya, cinta yang memang sudah dituliskan Tuhan dalam garis hidup seorang anak manusia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

Hallooooooooo…

Pasti bingung deh, siapa yang ulang tahun siapa yang diceritain di sini? Hihi.. sebenernya Fic ini udah jadi dari tanggal 2 Januari lalu, Cuma gak tau kenapa gak dipublish-publish :D

Buat yang ulang tahun Kyuhyun, ada di epilog ya. Tenang gak akan lama kok publish-nya.

Klik tombol review di bawah yookkk

**Keep reading, review-ing and the next chapter will be** **updated soon.**

**Much Love**

**Kyuhyuniverse**


	13. Chapter 13

**Way Back Into Love**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun - Sungmin - Donghae - Eunhyuk – Victoria – Siwon - Kibum**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : T +**

**Warning : GS, Typos, Abal, Flat and Longshoot**

**Disclaimer : Sungmin belong to Kyuhyun and I'll try to make Kyuhyun belong to Sungmin**

**EPILOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love__  
__I can't make it through without a way back into love.__  
__And if I open my heart again,__  
__I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana ruang makan keluarga Cho tampak sedikit sibuk dengan aktifitas sang ratu rumah tangga yang sepertinya bangun kesiangan. Bayangkan saja semalam ia baru tidur jam dua pagi karena suaminya yang pervert terus saja menggodanya dan bisa kalian bayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan, bukan? Alhasil dirinya baru terbangun pukul enam pagi, ditambah lagi dirinya harus membangunkan sang anak serta mengurus persiapannya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

"Kyunnie, Hyunnie cepat turun sarapannya sudah siap" Teriak Sungmin.

"Ya Mommy/Sebentar" Jawab Minhyun dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Cepatlah kalian bisa terlambat" Terdengar langkah tergesa-gesa dari Kyuhyun yang menuruni anak tangga ia sedikit berlari dengan dasi yang belum terikat sempurna, rambut yang acak-acakan dan juga kemeja yang belum sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam celana panjangnya-sangat berantakan-dengan cepat Kyuhyun duduk dan menyambar apa saja yang disediakan Sungmin dalam piringnya.

"Pelan-pelan Kyu, kau bisa tersedak" Ujar Sungmin menghampiri suaminya, ia membenarkan ikatan dasi Kyuhyun dan sedikit merapihkan rambut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

"Aku sedang buru-buru Min. Donghae bisa memarahiku jika telat datang untuk meeting dengan klien" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah sarapannya. "Hyunnie, cepatlah sayang nanti Daddy terlambat" Lanjut Kyuhyun memanggil anaknya.

"Makanya sudah aku bilang berhenti, tapi kau malah terus-terusan menggodaku" Kata Sungmin sebal.

"Hei, bagaimana aku tidak tergoda kalau kau memakai lingerie setipis itu" Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Kau yang memberikannya saat natal dan selalu protes karena aku tidak pernah memakainya"

"Sudahlah jangan terus membela diri, kau juga suka 'kan melakukannya?"

Blush! Tiba tiba pipi Sungmin memerah, Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihatnya. Kalau saja dia tidak ada meeting penting mungkin mengajukan cuti satu hari untuk berduaan dengan Sungmin merupakan ide terbaik. "Jangan bicara macam-macam Cho Kyuhyun".

"Pokoknya kalau kita melakukannya seperti semalam, aku yakin sebentar lagi kita akan bisa secepatnya memberikan seorang adik untuk Minhyun" Kembali ucapan blak-blakan dari mulut Kyuhyun terdengar merdu tanpa dosa.

"Benarkah Daddy? Memangnya semalam Daddy dan Mommy melakukan apa?"

DEG

Tanpa kedua insan itu sadari putri kecil mereka mendengar semua pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Minhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu saat merasa penasaran dengan maksud perkataan sang ayah. "Aishh Daddy kenapa diam saja. Memangnya Daddy dan Mommy melalukan apa sampai bisa memberikan Hyunnie adik?".

Sungmin menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun seakan-akan menuntut tanggung jawab dengan segala perkataannya. "Ah begini sayang, kau mau punya adik 'kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan lucu dari sang anak. "Nah kalau Hyunnie mau adik itu berarti Hyunnie harus membiarkan Mommy dan Daddy melakukan sesuatu".

"Maksud Daddy?" Tanya Minhyun semakin bingung. Oh ayolah Cho Kyuhyun, coba jelaskan dengan kalimat sederhana yang mudah dimengerti untuk anak seumuran Minhyun.

"Begini... Kalau malam hari kau terbangun dan melihat Daddy dan Mommy di kamar, jangan mengetuk pintu untuk mengganggu kami, araseo?" Sadar atau tidak saat ini seorang wanita bermata bulat tengah menatap Kyuhyun seakan ingin memangsanya hidup-hidup.

"Tapi Hyunnie pernah mendengar Mommy teriak-teriak malam itu. Sepertinya Mommy sedang kesakitan" Ucapnya polos sambil menatap iba ke arah sang ibu.

"Dengar sayang, Mommy bukan berteriak karena sakit, tapi karena nik—"

"Cho Kyuhyun hentikan!" Telinga Sungmin sudah mulai panas mendengarnya "Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin kau bercerita hal semacam itu pada Minhyun?" Aura gelap mulai menguar dari wajah Sungmin, demi semua iblis di neraka ia baru sadar kalau suaminya ini adalah yang paling berbahaya.

"Ani biarkan saja Mommy, lagipula Hyunnie ingin tahu ceritanya" Jawab Minhyun penasaran. "Ayo lanjutkan Daddy".

"Sayang, jangan dengarkan Daddy jadi lebih baik cepat habiskan sarapannya sebelum..."

Hueeek

Sungmin yang sedang emosi itu tiba-tiba merasakan mual pada perutnya. Dengan segera ia berlari menuju wastafel yang ada di kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semuanya di sana. Hal itu cukup mengejutkan Kyuhyun dan Minhyun, pasangan ayah dan anak itu segera menyusul Sungmin untuk memastikan kalau kondisinya baik-baik saja.

"Min kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir, tangannya ia gunakan untuk memijat tengkuk Sungmin. "Sayang tolong ambilkan air hangat untuk Mommy" Perintah Kyuhyun pada sang anak.

"Entahlah Kyu, perutku mual. Ini pasti karena semalam aku tidak makan. Sepertinya maag-ku kambuh".

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang". Perintah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu Kyu. Kau ada meeting dengan klien 'kan pagi ini? Sudah cepat berangkat".

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini" Tolak Kyuhyun yang masih saja membantu memijat Sungmin.

"Ada Jung ahjumma, Kyu. Lagipula aku tidak apa-apa, cukup istirahat sebentar nanti juga sembuh".

Hueeek

Lagi-lagi Sungmin merasakan mual yang amat sangat, Kyuhyun semakin panik hal itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang sedikit ketakutan. "Sayang ayo ke rumah sakit, maag-mu sepertinya cukup parah" Setelah dirasa cukup, Sungmin mulai membersihkan mulutnya, tubuhnya cukup lemas dan wajahnya mulai memucat.

"Tidak perlu Kyu, aku masih ada stok obat. Tolong antarkan aku ke kamar aku ingin istirahat saja" Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun memapah Sungmin, namun melihat langkah Sungmin yang cukup lemah akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menggendongnya ala bridal style.

Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin dengan perhatian, sesekali membenarkan poni Sungmin yang sedikit berantakan.

"Mommy kenapa?" Tanya Minhyun menahan tangisnya, melihat sang anak yang ketakutan Sungmin mencoba tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, Hei cepat kalian berangkat nanti terlambat".

"Lebih baik aku telepon Donghae sekarang biar dia yang mengurus semua—"

"Kyu, jangan berlebihan aku cuma butuh istrirahat" Potong Sungmin dengan cepat, ia tahu kalau suaminya agak sedikit berlebihan jika dirinya atau Minhyun sedang sakit.

"Kalau begitu biar Hyunnie saja yang di rumah, Hyunnie membolos saja"

"Tidak boleh! Cepat kalian berangkat" Sungmin mulai menaikan sedikit nada suaranya.

"Baiklah, tapi janji kau harus segera menelponku jika terjadi sesuatu" Ucap Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah penawaran yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Sungmin.

Akhirnya dengan tidak rela, Kyuhyun dan Minhyun terpaksa meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di rumah, mereka mengecup kening Sungmin secara bergantian. "Mommy cepat sembuh, ne?!"

"Kau harus _bedrest_ Min, jangan melakukan apapun. Panggil Jung ahjumma kalau kau perlu sesuatu. Aku akan memintanya membuatkan bubur dan menjagamu di sini. Ingat jangan letakan ponselmu jauh-jauh karena aku akan menelponmu untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Kalau kau merasa mual lagi atau pusing atau kalau—".

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun jangan cerewet, aku tambah pusing mendengar ocehanmu yang mirip dengan Eommaku".

"Aish.. araseo! Dasar wanita aneh, diperhatikan malah marah. Apa salah kalau aku mengkhawatirkan istriku sendiri". Kyuhyun menggumam sebal sambil membawa Minhyun pergi, Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum jahil saat melihat anak dan suaminya pergi dengan wajah panic seperti itu.

"Rasakan kau, Cho! Memangnya enak aku bohongi" Sungmin membuka selimutnya setelah melihat tanda-tanda kalau suami dan anaknya itu tidak akan kembali. Untuk memastikan, ia berjalan menuju jendela kamar setelah mobil Kyuhyun meninggalkan gerbang, Sungmin berencana untuk mandi dan pergi ke kantor penerbit untuk tanda tangan kontrak baru. "Kalau tidak dihentikan, Kyuhyun pasti akan bicara macam-macam pada Minhyun soal melakukan sesuatu untuk memberikannya adik itu" Sungmin tersenyum licik dan mulai mengambil handuknya. Tapi….

Hueeek

Sungmin menutup mulutnya, dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. "Aissh… kenapa aku jadi mual sungguhan?"

Hueeek

Sungmin mencoba memuntahkan semuanya namun nihil, hanya air putih saja yang keluar, mulutnya benar-benar terasa masam. "Ya Tuhan perutku benar-benar mual".

Beberapa kali ia mencoba memuntahkannya, hasilnya tetap sama. Bahkan sekarang ia merasakan pusing yang cukup menganggu penglihatannya. Ia memilih untuk membersihkan mulut dan kembali ke kamar sebelum dirinya pingsan.

**~oOo~**

Sungmin melangkah riang setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit, entahlah serasa langkah kakinya begitu ringan, apa mungkin ini semua karena suasanan hatinya yang memang juga sedang senang?. Setelah merasa mual yang teramat sangat, Sungmin sudah tidak bisa memaksa dirinya lagi untuk tidak memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Ia begitu pusing, rasanya seperti sedang menaiki wahana ekstrim di Lotte World. Tapi syukurlah dokter mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena Sungmin hanya butuh istirahat dan makan teratur. Bayangannya tentang penyakit seperti vertigo, kanker atau apalah namanya penyakit yang cukup berbahaya itu akhirnya tidak menjadi nyata, wajar saja bukan kalau ia senang?

DRTTT..DRRTTT…

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan sepertinya ia cukup tahu siapa yang mencoba menelponnya saat ini, karena sejak berada di dalam ruangan dokter tadi handphonenya bergetar hampir setiap lima menit. Ia menggeser _touch screen _di ponselnya dan segera menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Ya! Cho Sungmin kemana saja kau? Sudah kubilang jangan meletakan jauh-jauh ponselmu. Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku?" Kira-kira seperti itulah umpatan yang Sungmin dengar, bahkan sebelum dirinya mengatakan _"__Hallo__"._

"Jangan berteriak, Cho Kyuhyun, aku sedang ada urusan di kantor penerbit" Jawab Sungmin sedikit berbohong, bisa kalian bayangkan kalau Sungmin mengatakan dirinya berada di rumah sakit sekarang? Ya pasti lima menit kemudian lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengannya di telepon ini akan ada di hadapannya.

"Apa? Sudah aku bilang kau harus istirahat sekarang mengapa berkeliaran seperti itu?".

"Aku sudah sembuh jangan berlebihan" Sungmin mulai membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyalahkan mesin mobl tersebut. "Kyu, kita bicarakan ini di rumah nanti. Aku tutup teleponnya aku mau menyetir. Bye! saranghae".

PIP

**~oOo~**

Sudah dua hari sejak acara mual-mual Sungmin, sepertinya sekarang wanita itu sudah mulai sembuh. Buktinya saat ini ia sedang sibuk di dapur dengan sang anak, meja makan mereka penuh dengan tepung begitupun wajah mereka yang belepotan. "Mommy apa yakin kita bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum Daddy datang?".

"Makanya kita harus cepat sayang, kau aduk ini dengan _mixer_ ya" Kata Sungmin sambil menyerahkan sebaskom adonan kue.

"Kita hanya merayakannya bertiga? Kenapa tidak undang Hae ahjusshi atau halmeoni?" Tangan mungil Minhyun mulai menyalakan _mixer_.

"Hae dan Siwon ahjusshi mungkin akan datang besok malam, halmeoni tidak bisa datang karena masih di Jepang". Sungmin mulai meletakan adonan yang sudah jadi ke dalam loyang. "Kita berikan kue ini untuk Daddy di jam dua belas malam, jadi sepertinya kita memang hanya akan merayakannya bertiga sayang" Lanjut Sungmin. Mereka terus melanjutkan kegiatan membuat kue ini dengan ceria, sambil menunggu adonan kue yang sedang dipanggang mereka terlihat bercanda sambil mengoleskan tepung ataupun coklat ke pipi masing-masing.

**~oOo~**

"Aku pulang!" Kyuhyun pulang dengan langkah gontai entah apa yang terjadi padanya tapi rasanya kejadian di pengadilan tadi benar-benar membuat mood nya turun drastis. Ia melangkah lemas dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Ia melirik sedikit ke arah anak dan istrinya yang sedang duduk sambil menonton TV. Sungmin tampak serius dengan buku yang dibacanya, sedangkan Minhyun fokus ke layar televisi.

"Hei, kalian tidak ingin menciumku?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Biasanya setiap pulang kerja ia akan disambut dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi dari sang anak dan juga sedikit ciuman mesra dari istrinya.

"Nanti dulu Daddy, acaranya sedang seru" Jawab Minhyun singkat.

Kyuhyun memilih bangkit dan pindah ke sofa yang diduduki Sungmin, ia tahu kalau Sungmin akan menjadi 'autis' kalau sudah membaca buku. Kembali ia merebahkan tubuhnya dengan menjadikan paha Sungmin sebagai bantalnya. Ia menghadapkan kepalanya ke perut Sungmin, melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sungmin dan sesekali mencium perut Sungmin. "Min, aku lelah" Ujar Kyuhyun lirih, Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya tanpa melepaskan bukunya di tangan yang satunya lagi. "Tidurlah" Ucapnya singkat.

"Kau bahkan juga tidak menciumku" Sungmin menundukan dirinya, mengecup singkat puncak kepala Kyuhyun dan kembali fokus dengan bacaannya. "Sudah tidurlah" lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari rebahnya, dengan sedikit malas menatap Sungmin dan Minhyun bergantian. "Kalian aneh!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit membentak dan kemudian mengambil kunci mobilnya, ia pergi keluar rumah dan entahlah pergi kemana.

"Mommy, apa Daddy tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Minhyun sedikit khawatir, Sungmin hanya mengendikan bahunya tanda ia juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada suaminya.

~**oOo~**

Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah pukul 23.00 malam, kemana ia pergi tadi? Jelas saja dia menenangkan diri. Ya, Kyuhyun kembali ke apartemen lamanya saat ia belum menikah dengan Sungmin dulu, apartemen itu memang terawat jadi Kyuhyun sering pergi ke sana kalau ia sedang kesal. Sungmin sama sekali tidak menelponnya saat ia pergi, bahkan ia juga tidak mengirimkan pesan. Aneh, Kyuhyun merasa dua hari belakangan ini Sungmin berubah, sejak sakit waktu itu, ia jadi seorang _workaholic_ yang selalu sibuk dengan tulisan-tulisannya, ini yang paling Kyuhyun benci. Perjanjian mereka adalah Kyuhyun akan terus mendukung Sungmin untuk tetap menjadi seorang penulis asal istrinya itu bisa mengutamakan keluarganya. Tapi sekarang? Mungkin Kyuhyun harus berpikir kembali untuk mencabut perjanjian itu.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Minhyun dan dilihatnya anak kesayangannya itu sudah terlelap pulas, ia memberikan sebuah ciuman selamat malam untuk sang anak sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu. "Kenapa anak ini sepertinya tidur pulas sekali? Bahkan aku tidak bernyanyi untuknya malam ini. Dan ia tidak merengek menyuruhku pulang. Aneh" gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kali ini ia melangkah ke kamarnya dan kembali ia disuguhkan dengan pemandangan istrinya yang sudah tertidur pulas. Ia segera beranjak ke kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama tidur, ia merebahkan dirinya di samping Sungmin menatap lekat istrnya itu untuk kemudian mengecup kening Sungmin cukup lama. "Kau terlalu lelah bekerja ya? Bahkan kau tidak menelponku. Apa kau marah karena aku sudah membentakmu tadi sore?" dirapihkannya poni Sungmin yang menutupi matanya. "Maaf Min, aku mencintaimu! Jaljaeyo" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin sebelum diriny ikut memejamkan mata.

~**oOo~ **

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh, dalam mimpinya ia merasa pipinya sedang dikecup bertub-tubi, Ckck mungkin saking kesalnya karena diacuhkan seharian tadi sampai hal itu terbawa mimpi. Tapi tunggu tidak… ini nyata, ciuman itu begitu nyata. Kyuhyun mencoba membuka matanya walau agak berat dan—

_"__Saeng il chuk ha ham ni da, saeng il chuk ha ham ni da,_sarang ha neun Kyu Daddy_saeng il chuk ha ham ni da" sebuah nyanyian selamat ulang tahun terdengar sedikit "berantakan" dari suara istri dan anaknya, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan sempurna dan betapa senangnya ia melihat Sungmin dan Minhyun berada di hadapannya sekarang. Sungmin yang membawa kue tart coklat kesukaan suaminya dan Minhyun yang membawa sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna biru._

"Happy birthday Kyu" Sungmin mengecup singkat bibir suaminya.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Aku bahkan lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunku"

"Daddy… maaf tadi Hyunnie tidak mencium Daddy. Selamat ulang tahun Daddy sayang" Dan sepert yang Kyuhyun duga, ciuman bertubi-tubi ia dapatkan dari anaknya.

"Terima kasih Hyunnie sayang" Jawab Kyuhyun mengecup bibir anaknya. "Itu kue buatanku dan Mommy lho, Daddy" Ujar Minhyun bangga.

"Wow.. anak Daddy keren" Uapnya lagi mengecup pipi Minhyun.

"Ayo tiup lilin dan make a wish" Titah Sungmin yang langsung dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Setelah meniup lilinnya Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dan Minhyun bersamaan."Aku mencintai kalian".

"Eh? Mana kado untukku?" tagih Kyuhyun pada anak dan istrinya.

"Ish Daddy kekanakan" Goda Minhyun sambil memamerkan kado di tangannya dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyambarnya dan membuka kado itu.

"Itu hadiah dariku dan Minhyun, semoga kau suka" Ujar Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun tidak sabar membuka kadonya. Ia meletakkan kue tart yang ia buat ke atas nakas.

Kyuhyun agak mengernyitkan keningnya saat kado Sungmin sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, bagaimana tidak saat membuka kota kecil itu Kyuhyun melihat sebuah amplop dengan logo rumah sakit_. 'Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan penyakit Sungmin beberapa hari lalu?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Namun wajah Kyuhyun makin berubah saat ia membuka isi amplop itu, dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tulisan yang dilihatnya itu memang benar. Bahkan ia harus mengambil kacamatanya untuk memastikan kalau tulisan itu memang sesuatu yang ia harapkan.

"Min.. Sayang, kertas ini" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah bodohnya, Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh makna "Itu hasil tes lab ku dua hari lalu" Senyum Sungmin makin mengembang ia menyentuh perutnya yang masih rata "I'm pregnant, Cho Kyuhyun!" .

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung membawa tubuh istri dan anaknya itu ke dalam pelukannya lagi dengan sayang lelaki itu mengecup pipi Sungmin dan Minhyun bergantian. "Demi Tuhan, ini kado terindahku Min. Terima kasih Cho Sungmin, terima kasih Tuhan" Ucap Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk lekat tubuh kedua orang yang dicintainya bahkan saking senangnya Kyuhyun memeluk mereka sampai terjatuh di ranjang. Mereka berguling-gulingan di ranjang itu "Yeay.. Hyunnie akan punya dongsaeng. Hore.. hore" Minhyun teriak bahagia saat mendengar ibunya hamil.

"Terima kasih sayang, terima kasih! Saranghae Cho Sungmin, aku mencintaimu" Tanpa terasa air mata kebahagiaan mulai lolos dari mata onyx Kyuhyun.

"Nado saranghae Kyu".

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dan inilah kebagaiaan sesungguhnya, saat cinta sudah membuka jalannya, saat kadang kita tidak tahu kejadian apa yang akan menghalangi cinta kita di depannya. Dari dirimu aku dapat melihat cahaya yang bisa menuntuku menentukan arah. Yang aku tahu, saat aku membuka hatiku lagi aku berharap dirimulah yang ada di sana… Sampai akhir. – Cho Sungmin–_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Daddy, Hyunnie mau punya adik perempuan"

"Tidak bisa sayang, kau harus punya adik laki-laki"

"Tapi dia tidak bisa diajak main boneka"

"Kau bisa battle game dengannya nanti"

"Tidak mau!"

"Harus mau!'

"Kalau begitu Daddy dan Mommy buat satu adik lagi saja kalau yang di perut Mommy sekarang sudah lahir"

"Dengan senang hati sayang, bagaimana kalau dua dongsaeng?"

"Jangan Daddy sepertinya tiga dongsaeng lebih seru"

"Kalau begitu empat saja, nanti teman Hyunnie makin banyak"

"Setuju!"

"Ya kalian berdua, berhenti menghayal. Ini yang terakhir dan aku tidak mau hamil lagi"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOG END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang sudah mendukung Fic ini dengan memberkan review-nya. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan selama publish Fic ini. Mari kita lanjutkan kisah KyuMin di "My Caddy Girl" dukung saya juga ya di Fic itu yaaa.

And for the last time of this fic, I beg your review please :)

#deep bow to all of the readers, the silent readers and also for Huge Grant and Drew Barrymore for this awesome song. I love youuuuuuuuuuuu.

**Much Love**

**Kyuhuniverse**


End file.
